


Flesh In You

by QuarterToOne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst, Blood and Gore, Caring Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Family massacre, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Gore dreams, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Murder, My First Undertale Fanfic, Nightmare Fuel, No More Resets (Undertale), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Past Murder, Peter Dust is coming soon, Possessive Behavior, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader just want a normal life, Slow Build, Slow comfort, Stalking, They just want to be adopted by reader and get sum love too, Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), children dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterToOne/pseuds/QuarterToOne
Summary: You don't know how it happened. You're just a normal person. You work in the library to avoid people. You keep things simple.And now, your hand is missing a part of chunks in it. Plus, there's a smiling Horror bitty on your window that won't leave you alone.~~~UPDATE:Things starts to calm down. You now have a family of your own and new friends too. You're happy with it. Everything is fine now.But for some odd reason. A sound of a bell would ring when you're alone.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 754
Kudos: 765





	1. Nibble Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm new. I was inspired to do this. So yeah. Please be gentle with me. If there's a correction, critiques, tips you want to give me, feel free to do so at the comments section. Thank you very much!
> 
> I don't own anything other than the fanfiction.

You seem to be known as the simplest and the very most normal person in Ebott City. Living alone in an apartment nearby, just a few steps to the park and a few blocks away from the library you work as a Librarian. When people think about you they say that you don't do much. You don't have much friends. You don't have that much of a talent. You're too silent for your own good. And, a little too kind for the world.

There's less in Muchness of your Too Much for them.

But to yourself, you think you're more than enough to have all that much. after all, you're still too young for everything. Standing up as 22, on an average height of a normal person. You just want a simple normal life. You believe you're okay with it. Well, you really do. Not in a depressing way.

It's already been a decade since the monsters have been released from the underground by a single child, that opened a lot of doors to knowledge from souls, magic, and such.

After a few months of that release, the universe clashed with others and added more monsters with ours. Sadly, humans don't count as part of the alternates.

A Lustrum since everyone is ever so slowly accepting the new normal of new species added in earth's Pyramid.

And a recently few years of this Bitty trend. 3 years exact. They came in like wildfire... And also can multiply like wildfire. From a different universe that has opened its path from a sweet motherly monster's house.

Apparently, they're very small. From the size of your coin purse to the size of an adult cat. It depends on what you're currently looking at.

Apparently, they also love to be with a human or monster due to the soul energy we spread. They say that this is how they live other than food resources. They'll cuddle you up between your chest, and absorb what little they can get.

Cute, cuddly, adorable, and pampered with love. That's what they are...

Or so you've thought.

You were just taking out the trash when you heard some noises at the other side of the old building's corner.

In front of you right now, is a bitty... Eating a really large Raccoon beside the other junks of trash. Mangled from its stomach, intestines sprawled out, It's figure is unrecognisable except for the fact that this was the same Raccoon you sometimes feed with chicken nuggets at the back of the library.

You even sometimes see this Raccoon lounging by the library window, watching the people inside. You once saw this Raccoon shivering from cold winter last year. You were about to give your scarf when it suddenly almost attacked you. You were that dumb and stupid to think that the Raccoon would trust you that easily. Still, you cared for that angry Raccoon.

Growling as it feed to the remains of the Raccoon's carcass, you fear that this wasn't any ordinary bitty you see everyday. A blue tiny tattered jacket, a ruined miniature basketball shorts and a dirty brownish sock on it's left foot. There's been rumored that there are more than just a few kinds of bitty out there.

Vanillas, Blueberries, Honeys, and Bros are the most common ones. Inklings, Starry duo babies, and Elemental bitties are rare. There's more of them but you haven't checked it out yet.

You thought of having one of your own but you suddenly remembered your very much dead cactus on your apartment.

Now, not everything we see is sweet as a cherub. Bitties also has a dark side that not all people want to talk about. The Reds, Bosses, Blackberries, Mutts, and more that appear as aggressive bitties.

Rare to be sold and only given a chance to veteran pet owners with a condition signed that they will not sue the sellers if they've lost a limb or a house due to their bitty. 

As aggressive and notorious as they are, they do tend to give care to their owners once you get their trust with Love. Having that means they'll protect you with their life and would even fight a wild dog just to save you. Some has said that the Bosses and Blackberries would even cook meals or help you around the house... all that for love and trust. Easy as it sounds, It's extremely hard to gain their trust. There's never an easy option with these kinds of bitties.

But that's not all of it. There's more to it. More... Lethal and untameable.

Rumor has it that some Error bitties can appear out of nowhere. Mostly in office buildings, Cyber shops, and such. Commonly known for its naughty nature to destroy all technological items. One rule for this bitty is to never EVER touch them. Nobody really knows what could happen. One said that your whole limb will disappear if you did touch them. Others have said that you'll disappear completely. Noone is currently sure which one is true. But they know that an Inkling bitty can stop the errors for making more mess than before.

There's also one called Nightmare. Based on your research, this bitty would visit a sleeping person's room at the end of night and give them horrifying nightmares in their dreams. Best known to leave night terrors before anyone could find out... Or could ever wake up. Hard to catch but can be stopped by its counterparts, Dreamers. One of the Rarest bitties out there that only has a common mission in its life, to spread good dreams and to stop the Nightmares.

There's a lot of different kinds but this one in front of you, reminds you one of the most dangerous bitty of them all.

The Horror Bitties. Known for its cannibalistic tastes. Hard to tame nor to even remember their own name. They can grow as big as a Cat and can eat a full grown human adult for about a week. If you see one, call the shelter immediately and they will send the professionals to your location as soon as possible. To at all costs, do not attempt to make eye contact nor expose yourself to them. Don't make any noises or movements that will alert them of your location. The police will even get violent to this bitty just save someone or their own life. In short from all those readings you did, RUN.

You carefully tried to walk back inside the library. You were lucky enough that you didn't turned on the lights. You really tried your best to not be an idiot for once. But you just had to have a weak gut inside you. And now you're shaking from fear. Unfortunately for you, you accidentally bump the trash you were about to throw in the dumpster. Little bottles rolling out as if like it was just in there to tease your death.

The growling stopped and so was the loud chewing noises. The second you look at the carcass, the bitty was gone and felt your right hand hurting like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> You ran back inside the old Victorian Library leaving a trail behind as you hold your bleeding hand. You didn't noticed someone was cleaning up your mess from behind. Nor the fact that you're being watched as you your wound.


	2. Chew what you're made for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter wooh

You don't seem to understand what was going on right now. You felt numb as you fell and leaned back at the door frame. You raised your right hand and watch in horror as the bloody bitty was chewing the flesh of your palm.

You felt like screaming. You were screaming but you didn't hear it much. The numbness made you feel like you're watching a silent picture show that you aren't allowed to move. Slowly, you start to feel its teeth on your flesh. It was like an innocent nibbling feeling of a puppy.

You giggled at it. You think of yourself as a weirdo. Who would even think that this thing is a puppy? It's not. You saw it finally ripping the chunk of your palm as it uses your pinky as a hook to hold on.

And then you felt it. With the way it smiled at you, it looks devilishly innocent when it did. The delays of pain are now stabbing your whole arm. You flinch your arm straight like you were about to throw it all away. The bitty was surprised by the sudden movement and thrown straight to the dumpster.

You felt yourself moving. Swaying like one of those drunk teenagers you see every Friday night. You were trying to run as you hold your bleeding hand to your chest. Ever so slowly, you start to get sober in the situation. You were sobbing so loud, you wonder where was that bag of bones of a security guard they have in here. Where was he when you were crying and screaming bloody murder?

You instinctively screamed as the pain pierce you again but nobody came.

Or that's what you've thought...

You didn't notice that you left a trail of blood on the ground. The Victorian checkered tiles smeared with blood like darkish rose petals.

You also didn't notice that something was licking all of those 'darkish rose petals' off the ground. It was enjoying itself. It's glowing single red eyesight watching you run like a deer that stepped on a bear trap. It licked the floor clean and without a spot to leave and still follows you ran to the female's washroom.

The ever so green texture of the wallpaper in the washroom was once a danger to the human body. It was fortunate that this was already been replaced rather than fully preserved. Pretty as it is, you didn't care when your bloody hand smeared on it. You frantically opened the pipe and fill the bowl with clean water. You mindlessly dived in your bleeding arm and screamed once more. The heart wrecking panic was still in you as you frantically cleaned your wounded hand.

You roughly opened the cardboard in the corner with a key hanging from your I.D. lace. Pulling out the hidden medical kit, you tend to your now cleaned wound. It still hurt as you did so. You don't really know what you were doing. Your skin was ripped and it feels like you can see your bones. You wish that the wound is not that deep. You thought of sewing it but you're already near peeing your pen skirt. You pour some betadine and bandaged it with medical gauze.

You slowly breathe. In and out as you leaned back at the sink. Sliding down to the ground, you felt your body began to exhaust. 

Dazed from what recently happened, you didn't notice the little devil was making its way slowly to you.

It pats your knees to test out if you were asleep. Looking out your dazed watery eyes, you look like you're dying. Lips dried and cracked underneath those light lipstick you wore, a drool was falling out on the left corner of your lips.

The horror smiled at your situation. It crawled on your thighs and laid down. Hold both of its tiny little boney hands on top of its chest, it's trying to make itself look cute. As if like looking your current face is going to give it a sweet happy dream.

You just watched this happened. You think you're dreaming or in between of sleep. You don't know. You just felt so tired right now. Still dazed, looking at it makes you want to poke it's smiling cheek. You did slowly poked it's smiling cheek. It held your finger as it still smiles at you. Staring straight at you with its single eyesight.

"heya."

It spoke. For a bitty that's near the size of a pen, it has a deeper tone than the other bitty you've met. Well, the only other bitty you've met and had a conversation with was that motherly goat bitty. Queens was it? You forgot what they're called. It was a she and she was the size of an adult cat standing or nearly a toddler size. You did once thought she was toddler lost in the library while holding a cookbook recipe. At least she was kind and would bring you her homemade pies whenever she and her owner visits.

"Hey. Don't ya know how to greet a new pal?" The demon spawn spoke once more. This time, it's red eyesight was glowing brighter as well as its smile is wide and painfully tighter than before.

You tried to speak from this weird dream you're having. But there was no voice coming out. It chuckles deeply at your lack of voice. It was still laying on your thigh. Slowly patting the skirt you're wearing like it was the softest bed the devil ever laid upon to.

You wondered if it's going to cut you in half from your stomach and then sew both of your thighs together, just to be its bed.

The bitty laugh at you this time. Teeth spreading from it's Cheshire smile. You notice that it doesn't have any fangs. So that's why it hurts more.

Still chuckling, it spoke once more. "Heh. There ya go. Voice back and speaking right?"

You continue to stare as you processed what it was saying.

"So tell me. Ya ready for adoption? Am looking at my next meal, Lady. Ya flesh tastes fruity from that lotion ya usin." Its eyesight looked at you gleefully.

"..."

  
You don't like it. You don't like this at all. Shivering from what it said and the way it looked at you. You felt that your fear is crawling on your back. You now believe that you're awake and if you don't move now, you'll become this little monster's chewing gum.

Feeling a bit sober than ever, you abruptly stood up. Letting the bitty to fall off you and ran out as fast as you can. Moving and dodging the library tables and chairs that gleamed red and danced in front of you. The bitty was trying to block your way with its magic but, you were DETERMINED to escape as quickly as you can.

"NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE."

You dodged all of his attempts like a pro you'll never be and kicked the library door opened. There you saw the dumb lazy guard smoking one of his bone cigars. He flinched, dropping his cigar on the ground, and was staring at you with his wide opened sockets.

"W-what--" "NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE."

  
You ignored his stupid stuttering and continued to run straight to your apartment. You will not be lured or become a tiny skeleton's meal. You were kind but you didn't want to die just yet.

** Stretch's POV **

The human librarian was screaming 'NOPE' while running away. He was seriously confused and pulled out a bottle of honey from his jacket. Stretch only went out to smoke on his '6th' break for the night. Taking a chug, he walks back inside the library and choked on his sweet drink. Everything was a mess. Tables turned, and chairs out of its place.

_'The fuck happened?'_ He thought.

.... He wasn't happy with it but nobody else was gonna fix all of this other than him. He can't quit his job now or else his Sans will get angry at him. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tended your wound, took a warm bath, had some warm meal and was about to sleep when you suddenly saw the same bitty angrily looking at you while it's mouth waters.
> 
> Oh crap.


	3. Dad jokes are weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.

If it wasn't for the fact you're running away from a bitty, you'd think that running at night was a good exercise... Except that you technically are running away from a bitty while wearing a knee-length pen skirt and your favourite t-strap black shoes.

Reaching your apartment building, you ignored the large cat monster who was trying to greeting you. Running straight to the elevator and continuously pressed your apartment floor. You may need to say sorry to two monsters you literally ignored tonight.

  
Looking at your impromptu bandaged hand, you can still feel the pain from it. You really wanted it to stop hurting. The elevator dings as it opened, you walked fast straight to your door. Unlocking and went quickly inside your domain before closing and locking it back.

Leaning at the door, you finally breathe.

Somehow, you feel safer. Your apartment was really small. A studio type with a sorry excuse divider for a wall that divides your bedroom and living room, decorated with wallpapers, trinkets and such, but it was still comfy for you. You like to think that the small space of your apartment makes you feel secured and protected. Plus, the bathroom has a bathtub and a water heater so what's the point of complaining when you get the goods while paying cheap?

You opened the bathroom door and checked the cabinets for your medical kits. It was still there as you reached for it but felt disappointed when you noticed you don't have any medical gauze. You do have those large patch bandaids with star prints on it. You only bought it because it was cute. Placing it all at the sink, you felt dirty from the dry blood and the dirty water still clinging to your sleeves. Maybe it was stupid to dive in your whole arm at the washroom sink.

You sighed once more and started to remove your clothing. Turning on the warm water to the tub, you looked at your right hand and remembered the horror bitty.

...

It was a good thing that it didn't follow you home, right? RIGHT? And also for the fact, those type of bitty has short term memory... Maybe? All horrors have it. It's why they can't remember their names, right? You're a bit paranoid from the recent events. You should really call the shelter to let them know. Hopefully, the security guard at the library was unhurt from the bitty even though he didn't even come when you cried for help... You were so sure that you're screaming so loud at the library hall, you know it's going to make an echo that even the next office building would hear you.

Going in the tub, you're starting to feel more relaxed than ever. Stretching your legs, washing the numb feelings away, you felt your stomach growled from hunger yet you just stare at the ceiling and wondered how was it that there was a horror bitty at the back of the library?

Horror bitties would prefer to appear on places with fewer people in it tho sometimes, at the back of a restaurant or any kinds of food stores.

You were concerned that you're going to see it again tomorrow. Reaching out to your phone, you searched for more topics about horror bitties out there.

You found out that like any other Sans bitty, Horror bitties also have a brother. And they're also calmer when they're with its sibling.

You kept on searching for more topics and you found out that they don't mostly stay at the shelter homes. Depending on how bad they are, some can actually stay if they're with their sibling and would behave. Some... Were euthanized.

Even tho you got bitten by this bitty, you're in-between on what to feel about it being euthanized. You remember the cats and dogs that are being euthanized without justice. Especially pit bulls. You don't like it when people do this because they're afraid of their appearance. Your family once owned a pit bull and you loved that dog so much. You remember that dog dying from old age and the time you helped your father to dig up a hole. Leaving a bed of pink and blue hydrangea flowers before laying the dog inside that hole. Your father was proud that you were coping well and that you didn't shy away from the sensitive topic.

You remember how happy you were with your family. But you don't want to disturb them anymore. You won't put them in shame from their nosy neighbours just because you're homesick. Visiting them now may cause 2 months vacation at your family home. You love them that much.

After bathing, you dried yourself and wore your comfy pyjamas. You gently removed the bandage and re-washed the wound. It was painfully itchy. You carefully dried it and applied the starry patch. Going to your mini kitchen, you made oatmeal and got some orange juice. It's weird. You don't even know why you choose breakfast when it was 11:34 pm. But lucky for your weirdness, you suddenly remember the honey-flavoured monster candy that was recently given to you by the same monster guard from the library.

He gave you a pack and called you ' _Honey_ ' then winked at you. You didn't notice it was a form of flirting and thought of it as a dad-joke so you called him ' _Dad_ ' when you thank him. You thought he was a father because of his tired voice. That was rude of you but you did apologize after.

You popped one in your mouth and you felt your wounded palm was being liquefied and moulded. It didn't hurt tho. The aches on your ankle from those running vanished. You removed the starry patch and you saw the wound was healed. It wasn't smooth anymore but it was healed. It still looked like it was still bitten. Like you were some bread with a bite mark.

Eating up your breakfast-dinner, you turned on the t.v. and watched some news.

Monster news about buying more lands to expand Ebott City. Sooner or later, this city is going to be a country with multiple land titles or such. People think it's not impossible seeing as there's a lot of same Monster Kings And Queens in one universe. Although, many of those Kings and Queens prefer to retire and live in a modern lifestyle. Wooh.

Another news about the decreasing attacks of Nightmare bitties from the city. Stating it was indeed a good plan to spread out Dreamers all over the city while being accompanied by the police. Also, they finally got a better picture of what the Nightmares look like... Gooey looking with tentacles.

After eating, you washed your plates and turned off the T.V. dragging yourself to the bed, you dropped dead, face front, on your comforters.

Thinking that the recent event was just a dream. Dream that you'll never want to happen again. It was stupid but you like it.

You can feel yourself slowly drifting to sleep. Imagining your bed feels like the clouds. Soft and comfy.

'Tap' 'tap' 'tap'

  
You heard that from the window. Was it about to rain? Eyes still closed, you ignored. Deciding to sleep now than later.

Who wouldn't want to sleep more? A warm bed, cold weather and some gentle massage at the back.

Wait what?

You suddenly felt it again. Like a cat was gently walking and the other paw knitting at your back.

  
"Well now. Ain't ya sleeping like a dead? Heh."

You shot your eyes open and jumped out. You were about to scream when your pillow magically smacked you back in the bed.

"Scream again and ya gonna meet Mr Knife that ya hid deep on the cupboards." 

You shut your mouth and removed the pillow from your face. There in front of you was the same Horror bitty with all of your sharp utensils glowing red and floating, it was directly pointing at you. Ready to strike in a second you make a move.

Breathing heavily, the angry-looking horror bitty walked closer to you as you flinched away and tried to push the wall to see if you can open a magical exit. You hope a lot on stupid things.

Its eyesight was flashing an angry red straight at you. Looking at you from head to toe, it started to drool but roughly wiped it with its tattered blue hoodie. the only other light source from your bedroom was your opened window, the tiny demon, and the glowing kitchen utensils. With its Cheshire smile, it reminds you of that walking murderous doll movie.

"Heh. Guess we should start over. Since I should be a gentleman and I... Hehe" the demon blushed. The fuck?

"I haven't eaten a Lady before but eh... What's the difference in human meat? Still..." The knives inched closer as he landed a few inches away from you.

"It's knives to meat ya, fruitcake." It smiled wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> You hesitated to call the shelter so you made a deal with the devil.


	4. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're thinking of a name for little Satan here. Comment a suggestion below :D
> 
> We got:  
> \- Satan  
> \- Beelzebub/bubz(5votes)  
> \- Lucifer  
> \- Cherry(friend suggested cherry since reader is fruitcake.)(4votes)

How were you here again?

Staring straight at the bathroom mirror after desperately locking your bathroom door to which is now continuously being stabbed with your knives. Others are getting stuck on the wood to which the demon spawn has given up on pulling.

"Open the door, fruitcake!" It shouted as it continues to destroy your poor door.

You secured the doorknob with bath towels and sat inside the tub.

5 minutes ago, you slam your pillow at the bitty and avoided the flying knives.

And right now, you wished you just ran straight to your front door.

Wood cracking, you screaming and him laughing maniacally. You wondered where are your neighbours right now. Is this some horror movie to which nobody can hear you suffer? Then you remembered that you're actually on the 5th floor and that this was a monster friendly building. And not all humans likes to live on the same place as monsters. There some humans on the building tho still, the apartment building looks more like a monsters-only building. Humans are racist. There were mostly monsters but currently residing at the 2nd and 3rd floor. 4th floor only has 3 tenants out of 5 apartments. Your floor only has 2. The 6th floor is practically empty.

Your floor neighbour was mostly gone. You don't know if they're a monster or a human but you mostly know that they're gone and would only come home once a month to pay bills or sleep.

The bathroom door was starting to break by the second. You screamed when you noticed the bread knife actually made a hole and got in and he's now making that hole bigger. You questioned yourself as to why you even have a full set of knives. It was your mother's fault. A complete OCD when it comes to furniture and utensils. She bought you a lot of sets 'just in case they ever visit and needed to cook.' You even have a blender hidden on top of your cupboards. Your height limits you to reach anything on the top cupboards but it didn't bother you because you don't even need a blender to survive.

"Fruitcake~" the demon sang.

"... What- What do you even want?" You finally spoke. It came out like a mouse whispering. It was pathetic to hear yourself talk like that.

"Hehe. I only want to talk, ya know?"

You don't trust him. Duh. You pulled out your phone. It was a good thing you accidentally left it here in the bathroom. Searching out the shelter's phone number, you looked at the door. There you can see a tiny hole in which his skull was poking out.

Red light intensely watching your movement, waiting for your next move with the phone.

He understands what the phone was used for. He wouldn't be staring intently if he doesn't know.

"Whatcha got there, fruitcake?" He innocently asked. You knew there was malice on the tone of his voice. Deeper than before, it was obvious that he wasn't happy.

"I'm calling the shelter. Y-you need to stop this. They can help you." You stuttered. Still staring straight at you, it's eye socket crinkle like it smiled. You don't know how it does that but you don't really care right now. He was silently chuckling like said something stupid. "Ya think they can, huh?"

"So what's like in this shelter ya talking about?"

"It's... Surely homey and well... Safe."

"Yeah and?"

"You'll uh, you can eat as much as you want in there too."

He chuckles again "keep it going, fruitcake. What else is there?"

He was waiting for an answer. The right answer that you currently know. And from the way he's looking at you now, he knows that you know already.

Knowing that his type was being euthanized, even the other Papyrus horror type were being mercilessly killed due to having too many bitties in the area, he was furious just from hearing the word "shelter." 

The shelters are supposed to be expanding. Especially now that bitties are widespread and is going out of the country too. But then the budget wouldn't be enough to do so. More people are now declining the bitties as pets. Seeing as they also have a mind and soul, they should be treated equally like other monsters. Some people think that they're just too dangerous and shouldn't be considered as pets at all. You thought that shelters could just move the bitties to another shelter but scratched that cuz obviously, they'll decline on adding more dangerous bitty on their location that isn't really adoptable.

"Ya think the shelter can save ya now?" "..." You're breathing heavily. The demon was already a few inches in. To call now, it can take them some time to reach your location.

You'd probably be flesh bits and bones from where you sit before they can make it here.

"So, what's gonna be, kiddo? We talking or you dying this quick?"

You really don't have much of a choice. Do you?

"Fine." You hesitantly said "we'll talk. Just- don't kill me yet."

He chuckled one last time and left the hole. The knives stopped stabbing and were pulled out of the door. 

Then it was silent. He was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom.

Slowly you stood. Your legs felt weak and you already know you can die from this. Maybe you should text your parents and let them know you love them. Same goes to your friends too, maybe. And you should text that security guard and say you're sorry for leaving him behind. Maybe you should let them know about the murderer in your home.

"Am waiting."

You dropped your phone and quickly went to the door. Opening it, you saw the little satan sitting on top of your microwave oven. Its little leg on top of the other while both of his hands are resting on top of his knees.

"Heya, fruitcake." He said again and you could only stare at him. For something this small, you fully understand now as to why they call them Horror Bitty. Too intense for your heart.

"I..." "Hm?" ... You frantically looked everywhere. You couldn't stand staring at him anymore. You felt fear for your life and pity on his attire.

He was pretty much homeless. Everything was tattered and brown. He only has one sock on his foot for god sake. You can practically smell his stink from your hiding even tho there was at least a meter away from him. Other than that, he has a hole in his skull. Does... Does that hurt? Is he okay? Was it always like this? You somewhat low key wants to help him. You think of yourself as stupid for thinking about that.

"I don't want to get eaten by you." You didn't know you actually have guts to say that but you did. Confidence: +5.

"Heh. And who asked for your opinion?" Confidence: -999.

Come on y/n. Think. What can you do to save yourself from a murderous cannibal bitty? Maybe ask him what he wants?

"What... What is it you really want? Eating me now f-feels like a waste. D-don't you think?" "... Yeah. True. It's ain't fun with your petite appearance... Maybe I should lock ya here on your apartment and fatten ya up." He smiles gleefully while drooling. "Then you'll be tastier! Right? Right?!"

You felt like you step your foot on your grave quickly. This was a bad idea. A really really bad Idea. Think y/n! Stop asking stupid questions! You're adding fuel on the stupid fire already!

"Why... Why not instead I..." 

"Yeah, fruitcake?"

"I..." Here goes nothing.

"I TAKE CARE OF YOU? ... AND BRING YOU FOOD. DAILY. THREE TIMES A DAY. ANY FOOD YOU WANT. FRESH MEAT. BUY YOU STU--"

"Alright stop! I ain't here to the playhouse. Am here to eat ya and take yo soul too." He points out. "B-but-- what can a one time meal do when you can eat daily? You... You can stay here and when I get home, I'll buy you food." You played with your fingers to not stutter and panic.

You think this was a good idea for now. Giving him food, shelter and clothing in exchange for you to not get eaten. He was silent for a minute or two... Maybe longer. He was thinking about it. Was it good? Was he going to agree? You hope he does. You were already tired. Stressed and ready to collapse in any minute.

"Fine... But on a condition." You weren't sure what it was but he looked serious. "Don't fuckin call the shit ass shelter unless ya want a collar on yo neck and we can play fetch with ya arms"

You shivered at that thought and still nod at him.

"... And we also going back to the library tomorrow... I left something important in there."

You were curious but you didn't ask. Better not make him pissed now that you just saved yourself.

He jumped off the counter and teleported straight to your bedroom window. He was about to leave. For him to be able to teleport that far, you were curious just how strong this bitty was. Does he always do that?

"Wait!" He paused to look at you. "What- what's your name?" You asked for his name. You wondered why but you still asked for it.

Suddenly he laughed at your question. "We ain't buddies, fruitcake. Other than that, do I even look like I remember? The only thing am thinking now is the taste of your fruity flesh and I'll remember it"

He then wickedly smiled "ya one in a melon, fruitcake. Orange you glad you manage to live right now? Dunno about ya but I'm gonna cherry-sh this night forever. Keep using that fruity lotion, will ya? It's very appeeling."

...

You're in between of childish rage and fear from what could happen if you smack him again with a pillow. He won't stop with the puns. PUNS. This was like the day your dad first heard you(an innocent 6years old) accidentally made a pun about sandwiches. After that day, he didn't stop until you were 12.

The little Satan was laughing at your reaction. Winking at you before teleporting away. You don't know if you can sleep or not. You're still in mixed feelings.

HOW IS THAT THIS CANNIBAL BITTY SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR DAYLIGHT WHILE MAKING PUNS ON YOUR BODY LOTION?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The demon was inside your coat. Clinging at what little you have in your chest. He's making you anxious for not having much on your front.
> 
> You bought him new clothes just cuz you think that having a dirty bitty on public wasn't a great idea.
> 
> It was a good idea you changed his clothes. ENTER: worried night guard from last night.


	5. Big ol softie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I added some tags too. My work isn't really safe I guess. Even tho I'm kinda new here. Hey, I also made a longer chapter. Yay.
> 
> Bitty's name: Beelzebub/bubz/Mr Bubz
> 
> Warning: light gore dream down ahead.

  
You were staring at your bathroom ceiling. Why was that again? Did you just dream everything?

Laying on your side at the tub with dirty bath towels underneath, you noticed that your left arm was tied at the pipes of the sink.

  
You started to panic

  
You tried to move your right arm but couldn't do so when you looked at it you saw your right arm was nailed at the wall. Multiple long rusty metal nails everywhere on your arm and wall, it wasn't even bleeding anymore. The skin was already in the morbid shade of grey, violet and green. Worst to it was, it was already rotting.

You couldn't breathe.

There was something moving underneath the skin of your arm. There were maggots moving around your rotting arm.

Breathing heavily, you felt something wet on your neck and looked somewhere else. Dazed and sick from what you saw, your tears won't stop flowing out of your eyes. You looked down and saw your legs covered in dry blood. Your thigh and legs were just skin and bones. Both of your legs weren't moving like you wanted to. How long were you tied in here?!

  
You suddenly heard a laugh and felt a wet marker drawing broken lines on your tied arm.

  
"Ya just had to sleep when I wanted to talk with ya now, fruitcake?" Angry red blinding your eyes, the horror bitty tightened the ropes that tired your arm to the pipes. He suddenly pulled out your carving knife.

Oh no.

  
"What's wrong, fruitcake? Cat got ya... Jaws?" He chuckled. You didn't understand what he was saying but when you tried to talk, you couldn't. It was all muffled and choked like noises. You know your mouth wasn't bound... Actually, you couldn't feel your mouth at all and there was still this wet sticky feeling on your neck.

Taking a pity with a smile at you, the bitty pulled out the mirror on the living room to show your appearance.

You muffled screamed while getting choked at your own saliva.

You don't have a jaw. THE WET THING ON YOUR NECK WAS YOUR TONGUE. hyperventilating, you sob and cried at your missing jaw. You tried to pull out your nailed arm but couldn't. It only made the maggots to pop out your skin, making holes on it's way out. Your legs were cracking out from it's dried posture as if like it hasn't been moved for a long time.

Everything reeks around you. It smelled like rotting meat and trash.

When you looked back at the bitty, he was maniacally laughing while cutting your skin until it reached the bone. Rotting blood sprayed out to his skull, its colour was darker than the normal shade of blood. It was disgusting. With no jaws or lips to hold, you vomit on yourself at the tub. Coming out of you were maggots, worms and the liquid substance of your melted flesh. Some of the worms and maggots were crawling at your skin and hair, trying to climb back inside your open throat and nose.

You couldn't stand this anymore. You felt the heavy tap on your left arm and saw that he was chopping your bones in half with a butcher knife. Hitting it within the purpose to break.

Raising it up and glide back down ' _CHOP_ ' ' _CHOP_ , ' and for the last time, ' _CHOP_.'

  
Your bounded arm fell off. You couldn't feel any pain from all this but the stress was making you imagined all of it. You couldn't scream anymore from the vomit. 

Exhausted.

  
You look back at the ceiling. You don't want to watch anymore.

  
' _No more. Please_.' You begged and suddenly you noticed... There was something at the ceiling. It was black.

  
Is... Is that ahead of a person? It was moving. Like its hair was in the water. You tried to focus on it but suddenly, the horror bitty appeared in front of you, looking angrier than before.

  
"Ya ain't watching anymore, huh? Then off with ya head!" It shouted before cutting your neck.

You screamed.

And screamed.

  
And screamed until you fell off your bed.

You shot your eyes open and looked around. You're back in your bedroom. Sun was nearly up. Birds singing like every morning. You can already hear vehicles moving around outside.

  
Then you heard a chuckle. You flinched when you saw him at the top of your reading table. Holding a fruit knife and a piece of Apple. There was a lot of empty packs and canned food beside him. He was loafing on his trash while eating and watching you scream from your nightmare all this time.

  
"Ain't that a pleasant dream" he gleefully smiled at you.

  
Same voice. Same smile. It felt like the dream was real. You feel like you were about to die from that dream. IT FEELS LIKE THIS SCENARIO WAS A DREAM FROM THAT NIGHTMARE.

You stood up and took deep breaths.

' _Everything's okay, y/n_.' You comfortably thought to yourself. ' _That was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. You're alive. Still alive_.'

  
You were still scared of the current situation. You didn't want your dream to happen.

  
YOU BADLY DON'T WANT THAT DREAM TO HAPPEN AT ALL.

  
You started to move and avoided the bitty from your reading table. You made breakfast while checking him out every minute. You're just making sure that he doesn't have any ropes with him. When you were sure that he doesn't have one, you relaxed a little bit. You don't know if he was hungry or not but this was part of the deal to make him food. You didn't know how much he can eat so you made a kiddie meal for him. Cautiously walking to him, you can see that he was watching you right now while still holding the same fruit knife.

"I... I made you breakfast. It's omelette and toasts. If... If you want juice, I have some... Or water?"

This was awkward. But you gently but quickly placed his plate with tablespoon and fork on the table. You got him both juice and water from a tiny cup. He didn't speak but continues to watch you as you walked back to your table and started to eat. Hearing him making sniffing noises before eating loudly, you look at him again and you saw that he finally dropped the fruit knife. You relaxed a little bit more and tried to eat faster. It was 6:30 in the morning and your work starts at 11 am. At least you got more time with you.

  
After you both ate, you collected the plates and cleaned it. Picking out some undergarments and work clothes, you went straight to the bathroom. You flinched when you looked at the bathtub. You had nightmares before. Horrifying nightmares. But this one was probably memorable and will traumatize you for maybe a year or so. You instead, used the shower today. You dried yourself and dressed up quickly.

Wearing your white blouse, a new pen brown skirt with stockings underneath, and your ID. You comb your (h/c) hair neatly. You may appear to look strict by your appearance but you know you really aren't. Tho, no librarian should look lazy on their job... Sometimes, you feel old to yourself.

Going out of the bathroom, you saw the bitty pushing the buttons of your remote. When he saw you, he flipped the remote to the sofa and stare at you like that curious moment didn't happen.

You looked away from him and pulled out your shoes. Putting it on, he also abruptly looked away and hid his face inside his hoodie. He was mumbling to himself and sounded grouchy about it.

It didn't matter right now because you're wondering as to how we're you going to take him with you without anyone knowing. You couldn't just walk out of the door with a bitty on your hand. It was currently illegal to walk outside without a license or permit that proves you own the bitty. Bitties nowadays were being used for illegal trafficking and was quite huge on the black markets. Luckily, both monster and human forces were able to stop this before it went deeper still, they put up the permit just to be sure. Recently, humans would start to have bitties breed to sell out the offsprings for money without authorization to do so. It was awful. And you didn't want to be misunderstood for a criminal.

  
Well, you can't hide him on your skirt. Nope.

Then you remembered your loose office blazer with a hidden pocket that's just enough for his size. Pulling it out from your closet, you felt hopeless when you saw that the hidden pocket was directly at your chest part. It was designed to easily hide s pocketbook or pens inside. Seeing as this was the only option you have, you took it for now.

"Okay uh." You caught his attention after he finally turned the T.V. on. "Sorry about that. Uh. You... You can hide inside of my blazer so no one can see you. Then I can take you safely to the library."

You sounded too nervous. You really regret being to nice and offered to throw the trash instead of going home last night. But you bit back because you wouldn't let the other librarian do it. She was old. Maybe at the same age as your grandma but was still able to move a bit. She maybe knows every book you guys have at the library. She always smiles at people. Both humans and monsters adore her. She even has powers that can make delinquents read a book in silence... But still, she was old. If she was in your situation, you know she won't be able to escape the bitty herself.

You heard a sigh and the bitty teleported in front of you. You gently kneel down and opened your coat for him. You didn't want to touch him. Better yet, you want to throw him in the washer. He reeks of trash and didn't want to smell like him. Once he got in, you sprayed yourself with cologne to which he coughs roughly. He pinched your clothed skin for it.

"Knock it off!" He angrily said and you did stop.

Walking out of the apartment, it was already 8:05 am. You wanted to walk around the park but avoided it as to not anger him more. While walking, you passed by this monster bakery owned by a small family rabbit. A father with his teen daughter. They were at the counter, organizing the food for sale while giggling. You head him making dad jokes which his daughter laughed at. You somewhat missed your father again. He nods at you as a greeting and went back inside the kitchen while you faced his daughter.

"Good morning, Ms Librarian! What can I get ya?" She cheerfully asked. Everyone seems to call you that. Everyone who're monsters actually. You're very sure she knows your name but let it go as you feel fine being called by this odd nickname. You kinda like it. The young rabbit monster in front of you is nice. You know it. She's been in and out of the library every week to study.

Looking around their sales, you noticed their pretzels we're looking good.

"Two Pretzels, please. Kindly add those chocolate dips as well." You felt a poke on your ribs and heard a 'want one' whisper. "Make three pretzels." You smiled.

  
"Coming right up, Ms Librarian." She worked fast with your order and within 2 minutes, she was done. You wish you were that fast. 

  
Paying up and leaving, you suddenly noticed the pet store across the road. You carefully crossed and looked inside the window. It was still closed but you can see the employees were already in and ready to open. There in front of their display windows were rabbits, dogs and cats alike. But what your attention was the bitty clothes in front of you.

It was for vanillas.

Other than those, there was some miniature furniture, a mini bathtub, and some small plates and cups. This was some starter kits for first-timers to own a bitty.

  
Do you want to buy those? You asked yourself. This demon on your jacket isn't really your pet. You just made a deal with the devil to survive.

  
But don't you want things to be more comfortable? You do. Maybe giving him his little space so you won't wake up seeing him face to face. Or for him to have his own bathroom so it won't smell bad in your apartment.

  
"Do you want to look around, Ms Librarian?" Yes, please-- What?

You look to your right and saw one of the monster employees poking their head out of the door and asked you.

"Well... You're still closed... And I didn't want to bother and stuff..." "Oh don't be shy, Ms Librarian. Come in, please!" They pulled you in. You heard the front doorbell rings and the atmosphere of the shop welcomed you.

Inside, there were all kinds of pets around. Fishes, dogs, birds, cats. Is that an axolotl?

Looking around, they pulled you to the bitty section and point out the sleeping bitties on their mini beds. There's a lot of bitties inside the rooms.

  
"They're still asleep but they would love to meet you, you know." They gently said.

  
"I'm... I'm not really sure yet and well. I uh... I was just looking around.. and... Yeah." You felt shy like you were caught at something. You were really just checking it out. You didn't mean to go in here.

"That's alright. Some first-timers would buy their furniture and clothing first. They'd placed it on their home and to see if it fits and if they can take up the responsibilities as a bitty owner. Here." they pulled you again but this time, they brought you at the furniture section. There was a lot of it. From beds to clothes. They pretty much have a lot of stuff to sell.

Why does this remind you of your old dog?

  
"Go check our stuff here if you like something. I'll be at the fish section if you need me. Later!" They left you alone to look at their sales. You don't even know if you wanted to buy some or not. You don't think he's even interested in this stuff too. Are you even going to live another day?

  
You were about to walk out when you almost tripped at the green plastic basket. You were very sure that the basket wasn't there when the employee dragged you in. You were about to overstep the basket when it glowed red and moved in front of you again. He then squirmed inside the pocket.

Well now, I guess the Overlord wants stuff too. ' _Goodbye, Nintendo switch_.'

You carried the basket and looked around. Going straight to the clothing section, there was a lot. Black and red coats, orange hoodies, colourful bandanas. Are those tiny armours? You looked around and saw the sets for vanilla bitties. Would he like to wear something simple? He was wearing the same clothing as this so you guessed he would. You placed about three sets on your bag. Adding four more white shirts and black shorts in. A few pair of socks, shoes, and, you noticed there was a pretty star-printed sock in front of you.

Blue tiny socks with yellow star prints. ... Would he kill you if you bought him this?

Taking the risk, you immediately placed that on your bag. When you were about to leave, you heard something dropped inside the basket.  
Some of the Sans shirt and shorts were gone but there in the middle were some of the papyrus sets. 

He was a Sans, right? Round skull, small structure, larger eye socket. Those are Sans appearance traits. You're confused but didn't question it.

But hey, he left the star printed socks in so it was okay.

Walking back to the counter, you paid your stuff and went out while taking a bite to your pretzel. You felt a tug on your blouse and looked in. 

He really looks like a demon ready to stab you on the chest. He was drooling and was reaching for the pretzel. You gave the pretzel to him and he was eating it. Big bites and all, he was able to finish the pretzel faster than you can. If he wasn't murderous, you'd think this was cute.  
Maybe you really cared for small creatures.

Finally, the Library was in front of you. The building was old and surrounded by other modern-looking buildings. The high school for both monsters and humans was only a few block away from the front view of the Library. Going in, you were greeted by visitors ready to come in.

Getting in, you looked around to see If the night guard was still here. Seeing that he wasn't, you raced to the locker room and went to your locker. Placing in the things you bought. You pulled out the set clothes for vanilla and pulled him out off your coat.

"Bold of ya to pull me out like that or are ya ready to lose finger or two?" Arms crossed, he looked like a grumpy child. Grumpy, matured voice, murderous child.

"I'm sorry I did that but you may need to change your clothes..." You pulled out your wet wipes for makeups from the bench of your locker and placed it beside him. "And please clean yourself too. If someone noticed you're a bitty and see you... Dirty, it would be suspicious. If they see you clean and in Vanilla's clothing, they'd think I'm just babysitting you here while your ' _Owner_ ' looks for a book alone."

He was silent for a minute and started to remove his jacket. Giving him his space you looked around to avoid watching him.

You feel like you were doing something wrong. Just because you lived today doesn't mean you'll be alive tomorrow. What if he ordered you to take you here just to lock everyone up and eat them? What if this was actually a trap and you were that stupid to not see it?? What if--

"Y/n? Good morning. What happen to you last night?" You flinched by surprise and saw Stretch at the door.

  
**Stretch's POV**

You suddenly slammed your locker closed. He heard something fell inside the locker but he's more worried about you right now. Were you angry? Is that why you slammed the locker? Something happened last night and he didn't know what it was.

He still felt tired from reorganizing the long tables and chairs at the main library. He doesn't even know how you flipped those old heavy long tables when he, a magic-user who uses telekinesis to carry stuff, felt those woods were as heavy as a car. He was sure of it. That table can have 10 people in it and you, a small human who weights like Chara when they were 12, no offence, flipped 4 long tables within just 15 minutes after he went out to smoke?

you were scared last night and for those to happen alone, someone was here with you. And he wasn't there to protect you. He felt guilty for it. If this happened 4 months ago, he really wouldn't care much but right now, he does now.  
You were kind to everyone. Generous and friendly to every monster you've met. Too sacrificial for your own good. You carry your green soul on your wrist while living your life happily. His little pacifist... FRIEND. of course. You're just a friend. Don't be stupid.

Stretch would have thought you were a mage from how bright you glow sometimes but you weren't. And he was happy about that.

"Are... Are you okay?" He gently asked you. you avoided looking at his skull- his eye socket.

"I'm... I'm fiiiine. I mean- HAHAHA wh-why wouldn't I be, right? I-its early in the morning and we'll yeah! Great day we're having, right? So heeey, how's your little brother coming along?" Exaggerated answers. Avoiding the topic.

"Blue's fine. What happened last night?" He wasn't leaving until you tell him what happened last night. "It was a mess downstairs, are ya really okay?"

"I... I'm sorry... T-that was on me uh. You uh- you remember the uh-" what are you even nervous about? This never happened before. He can feel your soul was shaking.

"The raccoon! Yeah. The one I told you about? It uh- attacked me last night, right. And I..."

... He raised both of his boney brows at you.

  
"... I ran and flipped the tables and chairs in hope for it to go away..." Okay..?

  
He looked like he was about to say something when there was a sudden bump in your locker.

  
"Whatcha got on your closet, y/n?" You were suddenly panicking.

He was about to move straight to your locker then you suddenly blocked the way.

"Y/n" he called your name and held your shoulders gently. He didn't notice that he leaned in too close to your face as if like he were about to kiss you. He blushes from that thought but brushed that out. Hopefully, you wouldn't notice the obvious. You weren't even weirded out that he was this close to her.

"I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?"

You looked at him straight to his eye socket. It must have been scary for a human to do so yet, you didn't flinch from his skeleton hands or his skull being too close to your face.

  
His appearance was the walking dead to every human religion out there yet, from the way you looked at him... ' _Why won't she judge me as any other human would?_ '

Your eyes looked like you desperately wants to say something but couldn't. He genuinely cares for your human friend. He really does. You were this kind to protect someone. He likes you for it. It was your stupid will that can kill you but that was really your soul description.

 _*_ _(y/n) ATK: 7 DEF: 7_  
 _* 'Wouldn't hurt a fly. Will protect anyone who's in danger.'_  
 _* Is panicking about something in her locker._

You were also that weak... And soft. really soft. You like to wear soft clothing. Your (h/c) hair is also soft. Your skin is-- And he's just a **FRIEND**. You just need protection from a friend. Stop being weird, Stretch. **Stop it**. 

Gently, he moved you out of the way and opened your locker. Inside was... A hooded skeleton bitty wiping it's sock-less leg. It's back was facing him and was oddly silent. He couldn't see it much but from his clothing- 

' _Vanilla, huh? They're mostly chatty with puns_.' He thought.

"It's... I'm babysitting. And please don't tell anyone! It was an emergency- from a friend- neighbour actually!" You frantically said.

So this was what you're hiding about. Obviously, he wouldn't tell. He was too lazy for that and, it was already past his shift. He was just here to say goodbye to you.

He gently sighed and pat her head. "Your secret is safe with me, ho- y/n." He almost called you honey. He wanted to but he didn't want to be called ' _Dad_ ' again. He cringes at it.

you nodded and smiled at him. ' _There it is_ '. That was the smile he always wants to see before going home. Your green soul was vibrating happily on his patting. You were too honest for your own good.

And with that, he said his goodbyes and finally went out of the door. He was finally about to go home. About to.

You avoided his questions and lied that you were okay. You haven't lied to him before.

  
He may want to be a serious guard tonight.

**Normal POV**

  
When he finally went out, you let out the breath you were currently holding. That was close. You almost spilt everything. It was hard to lie for you. You couldn't lie much. You remember your aunt would hit you with a long thin stick when you do.

It always hurts when your aunt was babysitting you.

You opened your locker once more. He was finally clean. His old clothes were inside the paper bag with the other stuff you bought. Looking at him from top to bottom, you saw that he wasn't fully prepared.

"You... You should tie your shoes."

He looked down for a minute then away with a blush on his boney cheeks. He was mumbling something but you couldn't hear it. 

"I'm sorry, what-" "I said, I don't know HOW."

The hellspawn was fuming angry but you don't know if you're really scared or awed by the fact that he didn't know how to tie his shoes. Maybe you shouldn't have bought the laced ones.

You carefully reached for the laces and tied it gently. He was blushing for his weakness at shoelaces but you didn't tease him for it. Maybe someday you will if he was blackmailing you or such. Maybe.

  
You gently rose your coat and-

"Nah, I already know this part of the building. Besides, you walking and my skull bumping your ribs hurts. Feels like ya don't have any flesh on yo chest at all. Eat more. See ya later, fruitcake."

  
Did- DID HE JUST INSULTED YOU FOR BEING FLAT??? YOU WEREN'T EVEN THAT FLAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> He was upset about something at the back of the Library building. He was angry and bit you again.
> 
> You were getting scared. You don't like it anymore.


	6. Slack no more. Pillow to your core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His name now is Beelzebub. Woohoo.
> 
> Edit: i forgot to announce. So sorry.
> 
> Warning: tiny gore(stabbing, biting, and slashing.)
> 
> The opposite of kindness is...?

  
**Horror's POV**

  
After leaving fruitcake, he teleported out to the hall. It was hard for him to use that much magic regardless of the fact that has consumed some of the human souls he and the others have taken. It wasn't much. A few drops here and there from his previous 'Owners' that he has to share with the other bitties.

Finally reaching the back of the building, he opened the exit door to find everything was the same like before.

... Before he ate the Raccoon.

He thought that it could be some janitor cleaning his shit out but thought otherwise when he noticed a lanky skeleton was right in front of him, leaning at the neighbouring building's wall while smoking a bone cigarette. Wide-eyed shock, the bitty immediately tried to cover his face even tho he knew that the lengthy guard already knows what he was.

"So... ' _Vanilla_.' What brings you out here?" He puffed a few clouds of smoke out of his jaws while watching him. Waiting for him to answer.

"... Can't a guy take a break from being watched over by a pretty lady? Or are ya gonna watch me bathe again?"

"Hehe. My bad, ' _Vanilla_.' Thought it was someone who tried to WIPE OUT the human last night."

He was starting to sweat. Still holding the exit door, his fight or flight instinct was going high on what to do next. Before he could think of any, the tall skeleton rose his boney hands as to wave out the upcoming fight between them.

"Ain't here to fight a tiny bonehead like you, pal. Am curious about why you trying to hang out with someone you considered as food. Trying to lure out other humans to eat?"  
"Course not. Am not SOAP-er feeling good for it. Too lazy."   
"Mhm."

This was awkward for the horror bitty. Even tho the lanky bonehead dismissed the thought of fighting, he dislikes the confrontation. He was only here to look for someone and not to play cops with a slacker wannabe.

"I'm letting you off if you stay away from this place after this day, Horror Bitty."  
"Ya ain't gonna arrest me, officer?"   
"Don't push it unless ya telling me you're into handcuffs. Freaky."

Stretch rose from the wall he was leaning. Took a few more puffs before flicking it straight to the dumpster. "Remember. Stay away from this area AND the people who also work here... Unless ya wanna have a great time." And with that, he teleported away.

Horror let go the breath he was holding and closed the exit door behind him. After a minute waiting and clarified that the guard isn't coming back, he began his frantic search on the dumpsters and trashcans.

Unfortunately, everything was cleared out from the dumpsters. Even the old empty boxes and wooden pallets sitting beside the dirty walls were gone as well.

  
Oh no.

**Normal POV**

Everything went out normal. It was quiet too. Noone's going missing. Nobody's dying. It's like the bitty didn't exist at all. He didn't visit you so when you checked the locker during lunchtime, the pretzels were gone. You continued your daily job neutrally. Get asked by people about the books they need. Re-organize some books that were left on the library tables. Help out on recording documents. You feel more relaxed right now.

This continues on until it was already 7 pm. One more hour and you were ready to leave. In a few minutes, the skeleton guard will be back to do his job again. Hopefully, he would lessen his breaks this time.

You heard this morning from the morning guards that Stretch was slacking on his work last night. He was found sleeping on one of the library couch. You're worried that he might get in trouble for it. You pity his brother who's going to scream on top of his... Invisible lungs? once he finds out about his little brother's actions. You sigh at the thought and looked around the room. There were only a few people left in the library. Most of them were college students studying their brains out. You sometimes wish you can also be as determined as them to go to college someday.

Seeing that there are no other things to do now but to wait for your shift to end, you went out to look for the little satan. Seeing him nowhere at all, you wondered if he finally forgot about you and left. You didn't want to be called ' _fruitcake_ ' anymore. Nobody even likes fruitcake! ... except you, IF it was made by grandmother only. You really don't like the idea of having raisins mixed in your food. It was lumpy and weird to eat. You only do if it was from your grandmother's cooking though.

Going back to your locker, you saw that some of the recently bought bitty items were opened. One of the scarfs were missing. You were curious as to why so you looked around in case he was here with you in the room. Seeing no one, you went to the place where you first saw him last night, at the back of the library building. Opening up the exit door, it was already dark outside. This time, you opened the backlights for your safety. Looking around, you saw no one. Not even a single noise anywhere.

Maybe he did already left.

You guessed that this was done. Closing the exit door, you feel somewhat sad but content that he forgot about you and that you weren't going to die early anymore.

The following hour, things go on the usual. You and your workmates we're wrapping things up and ready to go home. You were surprised to see Stretch was early. The lazy Skeleton Guard was early for once. You wave at him and smiled that he's now doing his best. He waves back and was about to catch up with you when you heard the head guard calling his name out. Telling him to follow them to the office this instance. Yikes.

Finally, it was time to go home. You secretly hope that he would appear now so you could at least give him the clothes you bought for him but he didn't. Carrying your bag, you feel guilty that you were leaving. You know you made a promise. But you really don't want to get eaten by him again.

So you walked away. Going out of the library door, you noticed that it was about to rain. Your guilt was eating you more but you still went on. Thinking optimistic, maybe he's in good hands now or he went somewhere he will no longer be hungry anymore.

Speeding up your walk, it was starting to drizzle and the people around you were running to a drier location. When you reached your apartment, you saw the cat monster from yesterday and apologized. They accepted your apology and greeted you like the usual. After a little chat, you said your goodbyes and take your elevator to your floor.

You heard the storm rolling in. Luckily for you, you went out of the elevator before the electricity flickered and then gave out. You rather not want to be locked in the dark elevator and meet this ghost lady who has long black hair and wears a white gown that the children from the 2nd floor would tell you.

Using your phone's flashlight, you went into your dark apartment room and laid out the things you bought on the couch. You opened your battery-powered lamps and sat on the floor while resting your back by the couch. Listening to the thunderstorm while the rain taps your window, it was slowly dozing you to sleep.

Gently you closed your eyes for a minute. You truly believe that you can finally relax now that the nightmare wasn't here anymore.

That is... Until you felt your stockings were being ripped and you felt something bit your left thigh.

You screamed so loud and looked at your bleeding thigh. Even though it was dark, you can see him from the way his skull was brightly glowing. Bloody red eye light. His angry red magic was flowing out of it. It was blinding your eyes with fear the more you look at him. Teeth sunken on your skin, his small gloveless hands reached for your skin and stab his sharp claws in.

"STOP!!!" You screamed and held him from his waist. Pulling him out of your skin, he let go and tried to take a bite to your hands instead. You threw him immediately to the wall and stood to run for it but trip when he used his magic to block you with one of your storage boxes.

"YOU LEFT ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted.

You were suddenly pulled from your uninjured leg and bump your head to the wall. He was dragging your around and hitting you everywhere in your living room. When you held at the makeshift wall he pulled out your school scissors from the table and slashed your fingers with it. You tried to grab it but he was to fast to pull it out from your reach. You let go of the wall and was slammed at your couch. He teleported above you. Standing at your chest, he pulled your hair from your sides and looked at you straight in the eye.

"YOU. LEFT. ME." He was on the rage to murder you now. You didn't even know what to do but panic. This was the moment you're about to die...

... And you hate it.

You don't like it one bit.

You just wanted a simple life for yourself.

You feel sad that this normal you try so hard to pursue turns out to be a ticket to your brutal death.

' _Why couldn't you stand for yourself?'_

  
' _Why couldn't you do better for yourself or even to your parents?_ '

' _Why can't you save yourself?_ '

  
_'Why not? Right?'_

  
_'Right?'_ You thought of it. ' _You can save yourself, right?_ ' He was still on top of you, screaming about you leaving him alone.

' _You hate this, right?'_

You do. You hate it so bad, it angers you. You had enough so-

"Please get off me." You whispered in rage. He went quiet and tilted his skull at you. You glare at him but he merely smiled at your angry face.

"I said, GET OFF!" you abruptly stood. When you were about to reach him, the scissor suddenly stabbed your arm.

"Hehe. Didn't think that ya had it in ya. And here I thought I was the only one who has the GUTS to bark and bite!" He pulled the scissor out and stabbed you at the same spot again. Screaming in pain, you pulled one of your pillows and slam it hard on him to the floor. Taking out the scissor from your arm, you rose the pillow only to find him gone.

He screamed to your right and threw out magical bones at you. It was the size of your finger but there was a lot coming straight at you. Barely dodging all of it, you took one of your floor cushions and threw it at him. One of it landed on him and you ran to your bathroom.

You tried to slam the door when he blocked it with his bone attack. There was a sudden paused between you and him like this was the end of your little game. You leaned at your base cabinets and held its door handle. He was breathing heavily and so were you. Both of you were tired and you can see the overflowing magic from his glowing eyes was flickering. He opened the door widely and charged straight at you.

You screamed and move out of the way only to open one of your cabinets in which has caused the raging demon to slammed inside, crashing straight to one of your cleaning utensils. You quickly closed the door and blocked it with your back. You heard him screaming and slamming the centre panels of your cabinet.

You couldn't stop breathing heavily. You couldn't stop smiling you even chuckled.

You won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> He was crying? You look out for a missing person. The news has 3 more missing people.
> 
> Is that him?


	7. The Fruitcake and the Fly Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEETYEETYEET

When was the last time you won at something? Right. Never. There were times you did but, it was on a team so basically, the whole team won and not you. Even though you're the one who carried the whole team to win. You were a book smart since grade school. Because of that, bullies love you. You were bullied a lot. Bullied to give out your daily allowance and food. Most of the competitors from your grade school competitions would bully you to lose on purpose and some teachers would ignore this because they were at the winning team. You begged your parents for homeschooling instead. And it worked.

You didn't have friends to protect you back then while you couldn't protect yourself. 

People would always use you from your kindness.

  
This is why you move out to a different city where not all human would like to come. It's not like your old tormentors would come here just to hurt you again.

Grabbing one of your bath towels, you tied the handle to the other handle of the cabinet. Standing up from where you sat, you felt slightly dazed from losing a handful amount of blood. You went to your mini-fridge and pulled out the monster candies. Eating 3 pieces at once, you shivered from the cold sensation of the effects. The soreness from being slammed on the walls was fading. You could feel your skin was moulding and closing the wounds from your arm and thigh. The slashes stops its bleeding and closed shut. Not a scar was left on you like yesterday. 

Checking out your right palm, the scars were still noticeable. Maybe you should wear some longer sleeves or fingerless gloves.

Looking back to the bathroom, he went oddly silent. Being silent doesn't mean he's behaving so you pulled out your phone and dialled the shelter. While still ringing, you got curious from his silence so you went back and leaned on the centre panels of the cabinets. You then heard him sobbing...

'... _Was he crying??_ '

Why should he be?? You were the one who was physically abused here? You may not feel it anymore but everything that happened a few minutes ago hurts like a bitch. You never experienced being stabbed or bitten. A punch or slammed on the wall, yes, but never to reach the part where you start to bleed externally.

" _Hello, this the Local Shelter here in Ebott City. How can I help you?_ " The phone said.

He was still sobbing inside. The electricity was still out and you don't know what to do next.

"I only wanted to save him," he spoke with a tired voice. "To be stronger so I'd be able to protect him... But he was gone."

You didn't want to trigger him but you still asked, "w-who is 'him'...?"

"My brother."

Of course, he has a brother you dumb fruitcake! Calling yourself as a fruitcake is a punishment for ignoring the clues in front of you. The papyrus items, him wanting to go back. You felt guilty from ignoring it all. Looking back to your phone, you can still hear the shelter asking if everything was okay. You told them yes and hanged up. Going back to the bitty, you gently knock at the panels.

  
"He... He wasn't there?" You softly asked.

"No. I didn't mean to even be there at the back if it wasn't for that fuckin raccoon eating the food we scavenged. We're already living in the fucking trash what's more to ask?!"

Oh... Oh, dear. You can feel your heart breaks from this.

"We're doing our best to be away from ya humans and monsters alike but ya animals just have to be out of control and stealing what little we only have!"

"We... I'm so sorry I didn't know... Maybe we can try to look tom--" "you fucking left me-"

"I DIDN'T!"

It came out louder than expected but he was silent by it. You gave out a sighed and explained to him that you went out and looked for him everywhere. He was still quiet from the current situation.

  
You didn't want to do it. You really don't. You can still feel the pain on your body and you can feel that you can die if you do this but still-

You removed the bath towels and opened the cabinet he was in.

You used the flashlight of your phone to him, he was sitting on one of your detergent bottles. Wiping the red transparent tears off of his only good eye with a papyrus scarf that he took this morning. He looked at you tiredly and his new hoodie was covered in dust and dirt from the untidy cabinets.

"Please. Let me help you. Allow me to save you and your brother." You said. Feeling braver at the moment, you gently scooped him from his place and brought him near your chest.

"Let's make a deal. A better one."

  
He was only watching you speak. He won't even argue with you. The only answer he was giving you was his curious face on your upcoming plans for them like he's hoping for it to be good and true.

' _You? Giving hope to someone else? And to a cannibal of all people?? Didn't you failed enough people already?_ ' Your inner thoughts were eating you but you brushed it off because as of now, you want to give this bitty another chance.

"You can stay here. Have 3 meals a day. Both you and your brother will receive each. On one condition, no biting, no peeling off my flesh, no tasting blood and no killing." He gently nods at every condition you gave. "I'll even buy all of your bitty needs as long as you and your brother behave, okay?" He continues to nod at it as well.

He wipes out the remaining tears from his face and looked at you with a determination on his good eye. "It's a deal."

  
An hour has passed by and both of you were in the couch watching T.V. and was eating spaghetti. A few minutes ago, the electricity went back up. You had a talk with him and he told you about his old life.

He was a few months old when he was sold to a human. He was only fed once a week to make him hungrier and aggressive to others. Every after two weeks, his ' _Owner_ ' would take him to a place where there was a makeshift battle arena for bitties.

You already know what it was and it makes you feel so angry that humans would still do illegal fights. First, it was a dogfight and now they're using bitties for their sick pleasures. Although, the bitty confirmed that there were some monsters who play bets at the fight as well. He told you that he always wins and that he can't lose. If he loses, he dies. He also told you that there were more bitties from his previous ' _owner_.' Most of them were Fell bitties that came in from illegal trades and black markets.

Then, one of the fell bitties, a Boss, disobey a rule of going out of their cages. The boss was supposed to be put down but he interferes and helped the boss bitty out. Regardless that the Papyrus was a fell, the horror bitty told you that he somewhat saw his brother from the boss bitty and didn't want him to suffer. 

The ' _owner_ ' was highly upset by his interference, and so as punishment, the human bought a vanilla and some bros in.

What the ' _owner_ ' did have disturbed you this evening. The human stepped and stomped on some of the bros in front of their cages. Leaving nothing but dust, their starter clothing, and red scarves. He said he remembers seeing the vanilla crying and blindly raging out. It attacked the human but the vanilla was quickly locked in the cage. He also told you that things happened too fast. One minute, he was in his cage then the next, he and some of the others were out and eating the human remains. The human's soul in a lovely shade of blue was floating idly above them.

They shared out the fragments of the soul and spread out from the place. Promising to never go back to that place ever again. The few remaining bros left were taken by others and him. The papyrus that followed him became ' _his_ ' new brother. He told you a lot of his bro. A LOT. Of how he wanted to become a chief. Of how his bro wishes to become a ' _hero_ ' like him someday. And that he and his bro wants to eat a pasta dish.

You made him the spaghetti you were saving for your birthday.

The News talking about the improvements in the city and the three people that have been missing for a while now. They were local thugs from this city. You heard him chuckled and pointed out the one in the middle, and the other one from the right.

"See that guy at the middle and on his right?"

"... Yeah?"

"I remember comin back at them. They live together. Heh. They're always at the fights. Remembered them throwin rocks at me cuz they lose a bet. I left nothing on them but bones hidden on their 'secret' floor storage from their shed."

He chuckled a bit more and it made you shiver. If you were to die, would he hide you in this very apartment? Where would he hide you? The cabinets. You bet that he would indeed hide you in the same _cabinets_ you locked him in. Thinking about something else, his memory seems to be more active rather than what the Internet has said about it.

  
"How come you remember so much?" You ask before slurping your spaghetti. He looked at you in question then thought about what you asked.

"Ah. Is it cuz of what they say said about the horror bitties having short term memory?" You nod. "It's cuz of the soul fragments that I've collected. It helps improve some of my ' _freaky_ ' flaws. hehe."

You never heard a bitty absorbing the whole human soul before. You've seen some monsters absorbing a soul in the News but never a bitty.

"So... Did you absorbed the whole soul from these guys you've um... That?"

"Nah. Can only take a few. Taking it all can kill me. I gave some to the other bitties before setting them free."

That answers your question and more. You didn't expect that he would also help out the other bitties that were used for fighting. But you're glad that he did. Your old question about his power seemed to have been answered here as well. Him absorbing a few fragments of a soul, you don't really know what it does except for the fact that it improved his memory and enhanced his skills.

"Alright. So our plan for tomorrow. I'll sneak-"

"Ya can't sneak me back in. Yo lovesick boneheaded nightguard is watching me around. He knows am with ya."

Shit.

"Okay. I'm. Uh... Do I... Look for your brother alone?"

"Nah. He ain't gonna trust ya that quick. Am coming in but not with ya. Tomorrow, ya gonna take a looooong shower and am going out first. That would keep my scent outta you."

"... Isn't that a dog thing?"

"... It's a fucking soul thing! Just do what I say and don't touch me tomorrow!"

You heard him grumbling something like ' _gonna leave early before she ruins the plan_.' You thought that he was too grumpy for his own good.

Having done with the spaghetti, you took both of your plates and got it washed from your kitchen sink. Getting up some nightwear pyjamas, you went to the bathroom to freshen up and changed your clothes. Now being done, you thought of where he could sleep. You looked back at bitty and saw that he was now at your floor cushions and preparing to sleep. Maybe you should buy him some bitty furniture soon.

"Hey..." He looked at you from his beddings. "Do you have a name?"

"If shit eater or smiling trashbag fits for a name then that's it."

"... Why would they named you that?"

"Heh. I like it tho. Remembered fell bitty laughing at it. I made them eat their own shit while I eat their dust and limbs." He wickedly smiled at his own achievements.

"Can we change your name, please? Something that doesn't shout scary?"

"Hah like what, _fruitcake_? Ya gonna name me with a human name or a pet's name? Or are ya gonna call me Cherry? Am okay with it cuz you're the dessert in my table, _fruitcake_ ~"

He teased. You only gave him a dumbfounded face from his pun. Flirt pun? Horrifying flirt pun??

"I like my old title than those baby names ya thinkin, fruitcake."

"then what about Beelzebub?" That came out of nowhere. You were surprised for even suggesting it. Remembering that name from the books you've read in the library.

"Pfft- ah man. Ain't ya cute. Ya gonna name me the devil's name?" He looked at you with his only red-eye light, widely big and glowing. You think for a second that it was sparkling but thought otherwise of how scary it now looks. Just pure red horror.

"Well, he's the lord of the flies and um... He's the seventh prince of hell..."

"Yea. Don't explain. It's gonna make me more sleepy. Beelzebub it is. Lord of the flies and the Seventh Prince of Hell. Goodnight."

He finished the topic and laid on his makeshift bed. You then turned off the lights on the living room but left your bed lamp open. Laying on your bed. You felt... Happy. Things are going well between you two.

"Good night, Bubz."

  
"BEELZEBUB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Stretch did something weird. You forgive him for it. You helped your little friend on his search.
> 
> More bitties more fun. Please don't kill (y/n)


	8. Talk to Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case:
> 
> Bitty types:
> 
> Vanilla = Classic Sans  
> Bro = Classic Papyrus  
> Blueberry = Underswap Sans  
> Honey = Underswap Papyrus  
> Inklings = Inktale Sans  
> Starry Duo Babies = Outertale Sans and Papyrus  
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Boss = Underfell Papyrus  
> Blackberry = Fellswap Sans  
> Mutt = Fellswap Papyrus
> 
> I'd like to credit: Sans_fan_fiction_fan96 for the Neverland idea QwQ thank you 💖💖💖

  
You pulled up the cute star-printed socks in front of him. He just recently finished his bathing from your kitchen sink. Standing in front of you now was a spotless clean skeleton bitty covered only by your hand towel. He was madly blushing and looking at you offensively.

"H-hey, fruitcake... I can kill and even torture someone if ya want me too but... Don't ya think this is too fast? Ya giving me yo kinks already?"

You forgot that socks are something private to monsters. You feel stupid at your own stupidity.  
"I- I DIDN'T KNEW. I T WAS JUST CUTE OKAY--" "Pfft. Fine, I'll wear that for ya."

Feeling embarrassed, you blushed when he winks at you and took the socks.

Taking your change of clothes, you when in the bathroom to take this 'loooong' shower. Upon removing your pyjamas, Beelzebub suddenly played the ' _hidden_ ' Elvis Presley soundtracks from your phone.

You cringe out of embarrassment when he played ' _Heartbreak Hotel_ ' so loud, you were so sure that the whole building can hear the song. ' _Did he connect your phone to your speaker???_ '

"Stop playing it so loud!" You shouted but the music still goes on.

You gave up and continued on taking your bath while your cheeks were burning out of embarrassment. When you were done, you quickly wore your fresh clothes and went out to only find your phone alone and no bitty left behind.

' _Well... I guess the plan is rolling_.'

** Beelzebub's POV **

  
That would keep you distracted. Play some music you like and that would keep you longer in the bathroom, right? It's comforting. He saw some humans do it before bathing. Going out from your bedroom window, Beelzebub suddenly missed the vibrating comfort of your soul.

Last night was different for him. He never felt like it before. Your soul was soft. Really soft and comfy. He's sure that his bro would like to be with you. He never had hoped to others except for his bro before. You coming in suddenly in his small life was different. At least now, Beelzebub has found a new home where he and his bro will be safe.

Teleporting down the emergency escape stairs from your window was easy enough for him to travel out. You living near the Library was a bonus to him too. He just needs to avoid the Nightguard-wannabe to not cause trouble and ruined your effort.

' _Not yet_.'

Reaching the back of the Library, Beelzebub went to the corner and pulled out the still wrapped pretzels from yesterday. It wasn't fresh anymore but he was saving it for his bro knowing that he would be hungry now.

"Well well, and here I thought ya died already. Nice socks by the way." Said by a voice behind him.

Looking back to the voice, Beelzebub saw the old Vanilla from your previous ' _Owner_.' Still wearing his old Bro's scarf. _Dusty_ as always and still overdosed from soul fragments.

"Didn't die yet. Where's my bro?" Beelzebub asked. Ignoring his compliments about the socks. He only hoped that this dusty bitty hasn't taken his bro to this so-called ' _Neverland_ ' to where ' _Ya can come in anytime ya want... But can never go out alive. Ever.'_

"Oh, ya know. Still here. Found him the other night alone and looking for ya. He didn't want to leave so I picked him up while was on a hunt. And came back here to see if ya comin back for him." He lazily said before whistling a signal.

Bubz heard some rustling sound from the farthest dumpster in the alley. His bro suddenly pops out with a smile... Some other bitties followed. His bro then jumped out with the others and raced to Bubz's location. Jumping a hug on him, Beelzebub hugged back his bro while still watching the Dusty skeleton and the lost bitties.

They were all blueberries. 3 blueberries to be exact. Hiding at the back of their protector and looking at Beelzebub out of curiosity.

"More bitties ya found, ' _Peter Pan?_ ' What would Tinkerbell say at yar actions?" Beelze said. The dusty bitty merely chuckled at him and starts to walk away. Blueberries following the bitty while waving their goodbyes to his bro before they left. Vanished from the many holes of the alley.

"BROTHER?"

"Told ya to not leave the bin and just wait for me." Beelzebub scolds his brother while still looking where the other bitties left. His bro flinched for disobeying but pouts at him.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T CAME BACK. OF COURSE, I'LL LOOK FOR YOU! WHAT IF YOU SUDDENLY FELL ASLEEP AGAIN? WHO'S GOING TO SAVE YOUR LAZY SELF?"

Beelzebub laughed and finally relaxed. Looking at his bro, he gave the pretzels to him. Papyrus happily accepted the food and started to eat the pretzels.

"YOU DIDN'T STOLE THIS, RIGHT?"

"Nah. Asked a pretty lady to buy it for me. Speaking of ladies... Bro, I need to tell ya something." Bubz said before pulling his brother back to the farthest corner of the alley. Safe and hidden from a certain skeleton who's probably going to look for him when his fruitcake comes to work.

**READER'S POV**

You're in between of hating and forgiving him already. The moment you reached the ground floor of your apartment, a rabbit monster was staring at you. You stared back at them in hopes that they didn't know that it was you who's playing that loud music but to its unfortunate events, the rabbit monster started to mimic Elvis Presley's signature moves. You shamefully hid your face while walking fast and out of the building.

You really want to bite back your cringe from what you saw and just experienced. You never thought that Beelzebub would be a trickster to you but hey, at least he's opening up, right? Maybe.

Going on to your daily routine, you went to your favourite bakery and bought a few sliced banana breads. Hoping that this could help Beelzebub on his search for his brother. Once you reached the Library, you greet your daily visitors and workmates before rushing straight to the locker room. But after you opened the door, things went black and... Is that a heart?

**Stretch's POV**

Stretch somewhat panicked from the sudden changes of your soul. He accidentally pulled yours out by instinct... It really was an accident. Maybe.

_* (y/n) ATK: 7 DEF: **15**_  
_* 'Will protect anyone who's in danger. Knows how to fight back when it's needed.'_  
_* feels embarrassed but still love Elvis. Is also curious about her current situation._

What the fuck happened when you left the Library yesterday? Who's Elvis? Did the bitty follow you? Did you fight it? If so, did you killed it?? Then how come your defence was the only one that increased??? No. No, you didn't kill the bitty. Stretch can see your EXP is still zero. Plus, he couldn't sense the bitty from you. There was no speck of proof to show that the bitty was with you since yesterday. But still, how...?

Was it all defence training? Were you hitting the gym now?

Stretch was downright confused and glad that you're okay. And after knowing that you didn't kill anyone, it made him more relaxed.

"Um. I'm confused." You said.

"Sorry, honey. I uh... Was shocked by your soul. Hehe. Just imagine waving your hand at the ' _Spare_ ' button and then it's all done."

You did what he said and things went back to normal. You look somewhat upset to him and stretch was curious as to why.

"That was a fight monster thing, right? I used the ' _Act_ ' button and saw that you're scared that my stats changed. What was that about, Stretch?" 

He didn't expect you'd explore the Act button. He thought that you'd be too afraid to even make a move. He was starting to sweat from this confrontation. Shit. Stretch thought that maybe if he said that he panicked, you'd forgive him...? You were looking at him with a grumpy face. Glaring eyes... And pouty lips. It was cute. Really cute.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). It's not that I don't trust you. I was just worried. And you know how it goes." Stretch knew that you know by the way your face soften. Some humans have been taking innocent monsters for experiments. Some humans have exp. Even those you didn't expect to have one. Stretch doesn't want you to have one.

"It's okay, Stretch. I forgive you. But look at me." You waved your really long sleeve in front of him. Your hands were hidden inside of the sleeves. Cute. "I don't think I can even kidnap a monster. More like, they can kidnap me anytime and anywhere."

Stretch chuckled at your explanation and apologized once more.

"Well, at least it's good to know that you're more serious with your job now. I haven't heard anyone making a complaint about you."

"Course I'll be serious now. I like it here. Work's easy. The environment is comfy. Nobody's stealin anything. Books ain't something people would want to steal nowadays." But someone may want to steal your soul and Stretch isn't allowing that to happen at all.

**READER'S POV**

  
You chatted with Stretch a bit longer until you knew that it was already past his time from slacking longer here in the library. That was all 15 minutes of his time. You were very sure that he wants to go home now. You can see it in his tired half-lidded eye sockets. It was odd but skeletons have eyelids like humans. This confirms your theory of him beginning to get tired from the small chats you're giving him. It's not that you were doing this in some insensitive way. You felt happy when you heard from Beelzebub that Stretch is protecting you from him. It made you realize that Stretch is a true friend to be with.

You offered some of your sliced bread but he kindly declined. Saying that he might not be able to ' _stomach_ ' his brother's homemade food if he accepts yours. And with that, he finally left the building.

After confirming his departure from the building, you took some of your sliced bread and rushed to the back exit of the library. It was empty and silent.

"... Bubz?"

"BEELZEBUB! Do I have to repeat myself to ya always?"

You smiled at his demeanour when he suddenly showed himself from the back end.

"SANS DON'T SCREAM AT THE FEMALE HUMAN! HAVE I NOT THOUGHT YOU MANNERS WHEN TALKING FEMALES?" Said another voice from the back.

You were a bit speechless from what you're currently seeing. Beelzebub was holding the other bitty's hand. It's not because of Bubz's hidden loving nature to his adopted sibling. It's because the Papyrus bitty was not a horror bitty. At all. Not even a tiny evolution shows a sign of Beelzebub's influence on him. He was at the normal size of a normal Bro Bitty. Just a head taller than Bubz. He's dirty but still, he looks very pure of a Bro bitty type. It was like Beelzebub only met this Bro bitty just now.

"He's... He's not a Horror."

"Nope. Made sure he ain't gonna end like me."

"Ohh."

The papyrus came to you slowly and bowed his head.

"HELLO THERE! I STILL DON'T HAVE A PERMANENT NAME BUT I AM MOSTLY CALLED PAPYRUS. IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET SOMEONE WHO HAS SAVED MY BROTHER AND ALSO ME NOW. I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU, FRUITCAKE." your heart nearly melt from his cuteness until he called you ' _fruitcake_.'

 _'Ah... So that's why Lord Fly was holding his laughter at the back._ '

"SANS. THE FEMALE HUMAN'S NAME IS NOT FRUITCAKE, ISN'T IT?"

"PFFFT- no-- shkff-- it's not--"

You sighed. Looking back to the other bitty in front of you and slowly kneel in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Papyrus. My name is actually (y/n). And I'm more than happy to help you and Bubz over there. You're always welcome to my home." You shook you hand... Finger? with his and gave your sliced banana bread.

After chatting with them. You said your plans at work and asked for Beelzebub to take his bro back to your home. 

You feel proud to yourself. You did it. You saved someone. Not just one. But two people. Walking back inside the Library. You smiled to yourself.

' _I saved them_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> They almost died. Shopping disaster. Oh no what's that???
> 
> (( QUICK. WE NEED A NAME FOR PAPYRUS LOL ))  
> We got:  
> \- Zuriel (cuz you ROCK, bro.)(5votes)  
> \- Sunny (cuz you're my SUNSHINE after the rain, bro.)(3votes)  
> -Pretzel (Totally KNOT related to puns at all, bro.)(2votes)


	9. We all scream for Nice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuriel it is!
> 
> Number 9 is kinda my favourite number so here I'm going to say that my inspiration for writing my first fanfiction is ChocolateandDespair.
> 
> Check out their fanfic "Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?" It's amazing!
> 
>   
> ~
> 
> Bitty types:
> 
> Vanilla = Classic Sans  
> Bro = Classic Papyrus  
> Blueberry = Underswap Sans  
> Honey = Underswap Papyrus  
> Inklings = Inktale Sans  
> Starry Duo Babies = Outertale Sans and Papyrus  
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Boss = Underfell Papyrus  
> Blackberry = Fellswap Sans  
> Mutt = Fellswap Papyrus

"E.O.S. (y/n)~ It's finally End of Shift." Your workmate stretched their arms while calling you out from the shelves. You just finished organizing the books when you looked out the window. It was clearly dark outside.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure thing, (y/n)."

You were excited to go home. It was out of luck that tomorrow is your rest day too and you need to go out for groceries and to add up bitty furniture at your shopping list to make sure your friends are comfortable to their new home. You went to your locker and prep your stuff to go home. Taking out your scarf that you left a week ago, you placed it on your neck and closed your locker.

Walking down the hall, you heard someone calling out your name. When you look back, you saw Stretch from the other room. He was holding something from behind his back.

"(Y/n). Hi."

"Hi Stretch! You ready for your shift?"

"Yeah. Am good. Listen. I have something to give to you- an apology gift." He pulls out a box of... Doughnuts? It's a spider doughnut from the Muffets. A recently trending pastry shop. Quite _expensive_ too.

"O-oh. Stretch you didn't have to. Thank you." You felt your stomach growl from how delicious it looks inside the box. You blushed when Stretch chuckled. Pulling out a tissue, he opened the box and took one out before closing it back. He then placed it in front of your mouth. He was trying to feed you. ' _Oh._ '

You didn't expect that Stretch would be a kind friend who would feed you. You bite the doughnut and swallowed. Sweet and yummy. You think Beelzebub and his bro would love this.

"Thank you so much, Stretch! You didn't really need to feed me. Heh."

"Nah. Just liked to help out. Well, my shift is starting. Be careful on your way home." he said and winked at you.

"I will." You assured him before accepting the box of sweets and saying your goodbyes.

You finally left the building. It was cold outside but you didn't mind it. You're now more excited to go home. You have bitty friends waiting for you. You've seen a lot about them before and now you have bitty companions. Rushing home, you reached your apartment building and went up straight to your floor. When you finally reached the 5th floor, you quickly went to your door and opened it.

"I'm home-- THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!"

**Beelzebub POV**

_'Shit. shit. shit--'_

Too early. You're back way earlier than expected. Then again, the supposed to be extra 5 minutes isn't really going to save them from you finding out your apartment is a mess... _Burning Mess_.

When he and his bro reached your home this morning, they explored around your home. Although, Beelzebub avoided the top shelves on your bedroom. They checked around your living room and bathroom. The apartment is small. But it was still a home that they never want to let go.

"BROTHER. (Y/N)'S KITCHEN HAS EVERYTHING!"

"Sure does."

And yes. Regardless of your small refrigerator, your kitchen has all the stuff needed to cook anything. Beelzebub obviously, _100%_ , did not plan to stay here just for his bro to enjoy the kitchen. Of course not.

"WE SHOULD MAKE SOMETHING FOR HER, BROTHER! AS A THANK YOU GIFT!"

"Uhh, bro? We don't really know how to cook."

"BUT THE TELEVISION IS TEACHING US TO COOK. LOOK! IT'S ABOUT THIS MACARONI SALAD. IT'S EASY!"

  
That's what his bro said a few hours ago when your home was still spotless. The apartment was a mess. Macaroni pasta splattered everywhere, multiple puddles on the floor, the t.v. was on high volume, the stove was literally on fire. Beelzebub didn't even know how the stove was on fire. They weren't even using it!

"IT WASN'T EASY!!!" Papyrus screamed while crying on the sofa. Hugging himself for comfort.

"It's okay, sweetie! We can fix this!" You suddenly said. Walking in and avoiding the morbid splatters of macaroni on the floor, you turned off the stove and wore the oven mitts before dragging the burning hot cooking pot to the sink. There wasn't any water left inside the pot. Just the black hard remains of what used to be an innocent elbow macaroni pasta. You then took the tissue box beside the Television while minimizing the volume of it's said technology, and placed it beside Beelzebub's feet.

"Can you use this to pick out the pasta on the wall? Before it dries in there?"

"Ya mean before it PASTA away-" "STOP IT, BROTHER. PLEASE."

Bubz chuckled as his bro crawled under one of the cushions. He did what you asked him and took the scattered pasta on the wall... Only for him to eat it. You didn't notice this since you were busy wiping the floor with paper towels but bubz noticed that you weren't angry from the situation. Not at all. You're still panicking, yes but, you look worried towards him and his bro. After everything was said and done, Beelzebub teleported to the sofa and followed where his brother crawled under.

  
**READER'S POV**

"Guys?"

You called for them after wiping out the puddles on the floor. Your apartment almost burned down. **IT ALMOST GOT BURNED DOWN**. But everything was now okay. Semi-okay. You can still see small wildfires inside the stove before turning it off completely and throwing in some baking soda. The pot was tortured but it doesn't matter. As long as Beelzebub and his brother are safe then everything is okay. You got terribly worried because they almost burned the apartment and died from it. You didn't want that to happen so you planned to ask what they were doing. You want to talk to them so this can be avoided in the future. But maybe... You should calm them down first. For them to be hiding now, it reminds you of this one time you saw a mother and child who visited the library. 

You remember the mother was very upset to her son after ripping out a page from the book and so, the child ran and hid deep inside the library. Afraid of what would his mother do to him from his mistake. You remembered that it took an hour and a half to find that child. The Library was old. Standing still since the _1800s_ , it was renovated a couple of times before and people could still get lost from the many doors, shelves and stairs it has. It's a good thing you had enough time to explore around.

The pillows in your couch moved when you called for them. You wanted them to be calm so you took the box of doughnuts and walked straight to the couch, you sat on the floor and right in front of the pillow.

"Guys? You can come out now." You said softly. 

When the pillow floats and was placed to the corner, you saw the little Papyrus hugging his brother while facing the backrest of the couch. Beelzebub was just smiling with his eyes closed while patting his brother's back.

You opened the box and rose it in front of them.

"Surprise! This was given to me but I want you guys to have it. It's very sweet. They're spider doughnuts!" You gleefully said. Slowly, Bubz's brother broke away from the hug to face you. He was crying and his skull was flushed orange.

"YOU... YOU WANT TO SHARE YOUR FOOD WITH US?" he asked with a shy tone. He was looking at you with his wide-eyed teary sockets and you can literally see sparkling stars in it. ' _WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?_ '

You told yourself that this is how you're going to die. And you're happy with it.

"Yes, sweetie. I'll always share my food with you."

"WE... WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE YOU MACARONI SALAD. AND THEN IT EXPLODED." he said and whimpered.

You couldn't take it anymore. You placed the doughnuts beside Bubz and carefully scooped at the Papyrus bitty. Positioning him on your chest as to hug him with your hands, gently cooing and comforting him. His tiny skeleton hands were griping at your blouse and he continued to say sorry. Your inner self was squealing from his cuteness. You assured him that it was alright and that you'll teach him how to cook so he can be the greatest chief in the world. Looking back to the other bitty, Beelzebub was just enjoying the view while eating spider doughnuts.

The night continues on with them on your shoulder as you stood in your kitchen. You were making macaroni salad and had your little papyrus watch for now. Telling him that observing first can help him learn. You had dinner with them and after that, you prepped out to sleep. Giving the Papyrus some new clothes for his night attire while Bubz only removed his jacket and made their temporary beds on the cushion. And with that, you said your good nights and drift to sleep.

  
It was odd when you woke up the next morning. There was no dream. You always get a dream once you fell asleep. It was always weird when you get one. It's in between of good and bad like you'd get a nightmare and then it's going to turn into a good dream. But after that one nightmare, nothing shows up anymore. You shrugged it off and was about to stand when you felt something grip at your pyjama top. Your friends were sleeping on your chest. When you looked down you saw Beelzebub was staring at you with his pin-sized red eye light. When he noticed you were awake, it went back to its normal size and sighed. Cuddling your chest.

"I thought my chest hurts you?" You gently teased.

"Heh. Yeah, it does. But yo soul doesn't. It's lulling me and my bro to sleep ya know."

You giggled at him and stayed down on your bed. It was only 6 in the morning and it's your rest day. It was also raining outside. You took a nap with them for a bit longer until it was 8 am.

  
"(Y/N)?"

"Yes?" You look at the Papyrus bitty who just finished eating his omelette.

"CAN I ALSO HAVE A NAME? I DON'T HAVE ONE AND MY BROTHER JUST CALLS ME ' _BRO_.' I WANT A REAL NAME." He pleads. His eye sockets were going big and giving you the puppy eyes while pouting.

You have to grip your chest to where your heart is placed and bite the inner of your cheeks. 

' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ -'

He was just the most adorable bitty you've seen in your life. You couldn't take it anymore. You don't know how Beelzebub has preserved his cuteness but you have to reward Bubz with everything!  
The little bitty was waiting for your response but you couldn't speak! Its feels like if you do, you'll only squeal and scare him away.

You then heard Beelzebub chuckled from his side.

"I got a suggestion." He said. Papyrus's adorable face suddenly frowns at his brother while waiting for his answer.

" how about... Sunny?"

"... SUNNY? WHY SUNNY?"

Beelzebub looked at your bedroom window and gently sighed, the rain stopped an hour ago.

"cuz yo the ' _sunshine_ ' after the rain, bro. It's _Sunny_ outside." He teasingly smiled. You snorted a chuckle while you almost choke at your breakfast.

"BEELZEBUB THAT WAS AWFUL AND STOP IT. YOU'RE MAKING (Y/N) CHOKE ON HER FOOD."

"Hehe. Then what about... Pretzel?"

"WHY? IS THIS ANOTHER RELATED PUN OF YOURS?

"Nah... Just the food she first bought us."

  
Beelzebub looked at you with a soft smile on his face. You blushed on what he said and awed at him. Even his brother smiled at Bubz's words.

"... _**KNOT**_ related to puns at all."

  
The Papyrus bitty screamed and threw his rolled tissue at Beelzebub while he, on the other hand, continues to laugh at his brother's distress. You giggled and finally gave out a suggestion.

"What about Zuriel?" The bitties stopped for a moment to look at you.

  
"ZURIEL?"

"Yup. The name means the rock or strength of God. It's kinda like the name of an Angel."

The nameless bitty gasps and gleefully smiled at you.

"AN ANGEL'S NAME? AND ALSO MEANS THE STRENGTH OF GOD?? WOWIE! I LOVE IT ALREADY. IT ALSO SOUNDS LIKE A HEROIC'S NAME TOO!"

"Yeah, bro... It sounds nice."

He suddenly frowns from Beelzebub's opinion. Glaring at him and was holding a rolled tissue, ready to throw at his smiling brother.

"AND WHY IS THAT YOU LAZY BAG OF BONES?"

"It's cool, bro. It fits you... Cuz you _ROCK_ my world--"

The Papyrus bitty not only threw the rolled tissue at Bubz but also himself while intensely screaming ' ** _NYEH_** ' causing them to fall on the table. Bubz let his brother shook him from his shirt while he smiled lazily.

"I HAD ENOUGH. ZURIEL IT IS. IT'S BETTER THAN ANY OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS, BROTHER!"

Zuriel stood and puffs his chest while Beelzebub stayed on the ground. You smiled at their brotherly antics and took their plates to wash.

"Hey, guys?"

"What's up, fruitcake?"

"We're going shopping."

You're now currently wearing your blazer coat from the other day, inside the mall. Hiding both of them inside of your secret pocket. You walked confidently at the mall for the first time in your life. It's not like someone would notice. Right? Right?? And you don't look weird. Wearing a coat when it was indeed sunny. This is normal. Its called fashion. Right? You some monsters wearing clothes from the 20s and 40s. Daily. From the tea dresses to 3 piece suit. Even some humans joined the trend. Ebott City looks like time doesn't exist and you think it's beautiful to look at. Really? Yes. That's confidence and appreciation.

When you went to the pet store first, you noticed that it was bigger than the local one near your home. You grabbed a basket and picked up some bitty clothing and shoes for Zuriel before going to the bitty furniture section. There was no one in the area. Good. You pulled your coat to have both of your friends poked their heads out of the pocket and looked around for the things they need.

"WE SHOULD GET THOSE BITTY DINING SETS."

"Sure thing." 

You said before grabbing the said set of plates, spoon and forks, and cups for drinking, and placed it on your basket. It was cute. It even has some soup plates in it.

You continue your work when Beelzebub points out the double-deck beds on the corner. You went to grab the beds. As for the beddings... You saw a galaxy printed bed sheets. And it was $78.

"Don't even think about it. It's pricey as fuck, fruitcake." Beelzebub poked your ribs as a warning.

"BROTHER, LANGUAGE!"

You sighed and grabbed the cheaper ones in front of you... Then you saw a cute cheap mini closet with stars in it. You quickly grabbed and placed it on the basket.

"Really?"

"It's cheap and you need a place to hide your clothes with." 

He sighed and let it pass. Score! When you heard them saying that this was all they needed, you went to the cashier and paid for everything. $250. Your wallet is practically cursing at you and the Nintendo Switch wishlist probably felt betrayed from that much money you spend.

  
Moving on with your shopping and you went to the grocery store at the mall. You grabbed a pushcart and pulled out your phone to view the shopping list.

"Alrighty, guys. Let's go grab some eggs first... Guys?"

They were quiet. When you patted your secret pocket and found them gone, you panicked. Pulling off your coat, they weren't there anymore.

' _Fuck_ '

Then you head a commotion nearby. It was in the pasta aisle. You placed your coat at the pushcart and raced to the aisle. There you found Zuriel standing in front of the many shapes of pasta. The people around him have gathered and awed at him. Zuriel looks like he wasn't even aware that there's a crowd behind him. He was just too focused on the pasta he was looking at. It was a _dinosaur-shaped pasta_. You would have joined the crowd if it wasn't for the fact the people are going to start questioning for his owner.

"I... I'm so sorry everyone! He's just excited! First time!" You quickly grabbed him, the dinosaur pasta, and went straight to your cart. Zuriel hugged the bag of pasta and the crowd melts. Saying that you were lucky to have an adorable bitty like him. You blushed but still continued your way and looked for Beelzebub. Hoping that he's also here in the grocery store.

Walking faster to every aisle, you then heard someone arguing from the dessert section. You then realized that it was Beelzebub arguing with someone else. Crap. Rushing straight to that said aisle, you saw Beelzebub was pulling down his hood while his other hand was holding a box of 4 nice creams. It was the only remaining monster ice cream from the whole freezer section. On the other side of the box was another bitty. Pulling the box with both hands was a Red bitty who continues to insult Beelzebub on too if its lungs. You were curious as to why a Red bitty was alone here in the mall. You noticed the Red bitty has a heavy-looking collar with spikes on it. You guessed that the owner was here and nearby.

"Beelzebub!" You frantically called him and he flinched. Accidentally letting go of the box.  
The Red bitty quickly grabbed the box and laughed at him.

"Hah! And ya owner calls you SHIT! Hahaha!"

"Lord of the Fly, genius." Bubz shot back.

The red bitty continues to laugh at him while Beelzebub keeps his hoodie down, covering half of his skull. Very much likely to cover his angry eye light inside.

"Ya ain't just a wimp! Ya too basic for a bitty! HAHAHA! and look at ya owner! She looks so fuckin ugly and disgusting--"

Before the red bitty could even finish his sentence, he glowed red and was thrown to the other shelves. Causing for the other products to break and fall to the ground. Glassed jars shattering and other food splattered to the floor. Everything went silent.

' _Shit shit shit shit-_ ' was all you can think before quickly grabbing Zuriel, Beelzebub and your items from the cart before rushing out to the exit door. You were lucky to be fast enough to avoid the guards. Hopefully, you weren't caught by the security cameras.

"CAN I HAVE MORE NICE CREAM, PLEASE?"

"Of course, Zuriel." You scooped up more ice cream and added on his bowl.

"Bubz?"

He was eating ice cream inside the blanket, still doesn't want to come out from his comfort zone. The three of you were now sitting at the couch, covered in blankets while eating the nice cream you bought from a convenience store nearby. The t.v. was on and the light was out, leaving a few lamps open while watching an MTT movie.

"Bubz, it's okay. I know you didn't mean that to happen."

You comfort him. He's still hiding under the sheets, ashamed by what he did at the mall. He told you that he saw from the t.v. about the Nice Cream brand yesterday and how he wanted to have some for them to eat. You couldn't feel mad about what happened but you were upset, scared and worried because you thought that this would end up with the cops confiscating them from you.

You didn't want that. No. **Never**. They won't understand their situation It's only been a day or two but you know deeply that you already love this two.

You heard him sighed and went out of his blanket. You gently took him and placed him on top of your shoulder. He then hides inside of your hair and whispered sorry for a few more times. You pat his back for comfort and he finally relaxed.

After watching the movie, you fixed their new beddings on top of your mini-fridge. Placing a soft blanket first as flooring, you placed the doubled-deck on top and fixed their beddings. They helped out as they placed their clothes inside the bitty closet beside their beds. Trying out their new beds, you changed into your pyjamas and freshen up to sleep. Turning off some of the lamps, you said your good nights and went to bed.

  
You were drifting to sleep when your instinct was shouting at you to wake up. You felt like someone was watching you...

When you opened your eyes, you looked at your bedroom window and saw someone was looking at you from the outside. You suddenly jolted on your bed and when you looked again, it was gone.

...

' _What... What was that???_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> You told Beelzebub about the person you saw last night. Beelzebub went out to 'visit' someone. Zuriel learns how to cook.
> 
> ENTER: MR. SANDMAN(S)
> 
> ~
> 
> Maybe I should make reader's apartment at sims 4.? 🤣🤣🤣 That way, it could help to explain the reader's home.


	10. Tonight, You Belong To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light Gore and maggots.
> 
> Feel free to say hi or spam lol: https://discord.gg/MxwBQBt

You don't really know if last night was the dream you've been waiting for or it was real. If it was a dream then god must be too kind to only show you a shadow instead of that nightly gruesome horror. Holding your coffee on both hands, you took a sip to kill off the remaining sleep inside you. Zuriel and Beelzebub were already done with their breakfast and is currently at the coffee table, doodling at your old sketch pads and pens you never used. It was already 10 in the morning.

' _If it's real then maybe Beelzebub felt it_.'

You remember that Beelzebub would always squirm when someone was walking too close to you yesterday or he would look out to your window when a cat jump on the stairs or a bird would fly down the edge. He told you that he didn't feel comfortable when someone or something is near you or them. Most of his bitty life spent on the battlefield did him nothing but to stay alert even on his sleep and to win on every fight he takes. You badly want him to have the very most comfortable life here with you.

"Beelzebub?"

"Yea, fruitcake?"

Too focused on his work, you can see he was drawing himself winning a fight from the bitty at the mall yesterday. Red scribbles scattered around the paper to mimic blood splatters on the scene.

"Last night..." You started.

"Mm...?"

"I think I saw someone in the bedroom window last night."

He suddenly stopped his movement and became silent for a second. He looked at you with eye light, pin-sized and glowing redder than before.

"What they look like, fruitcake?"

"I didn't really saw... It was like a shadow in the dark."

Zuriel also stopped and was merely absorbing the information between you too while holding his crayon. Forgetting his drawing of you three smiling together at a bed of flowers.

"Ya remember what their size is?"

"... I think it was a bitty size? I kinda thought it was a cat but it didn't feel like it was."

Beelzebub was silent for a minute before glaring straight at the window. It was eerie from the way his sockets look angry. You feel intimidated and remembered the time he wanted to kill you. You don't ever want to be on his bad side ever again but if given a chance to go back in time and meet him once more, you'll still save him. Maybe do better than you previously did.

"Fruitcake." He called.

"Beelzebub?"

"Am going out for a bit. Be back later."

You felt worried that he's going out of the house. Where was he going? What's going on?

"DO YOU THINK IT'S ONE OF THEM, BROTHER?" Zuriel piped in.

You were more confused as to what's going on. ' _Who's them?_ '

"Sorry, fruitcake." Bubz pulled you out of your thinking. You looked at him, worried. "Just some old ' _friend_ ' looking for me. That's all. I'll just let them know to back off."

"You be careful outside, okay?"

"Yea. I'll be fine. No one can see me."

"... Okay."

You didn't really want him to go. Somehow, you felt more worried. ' _Friend_ ' sounds like it was danger around the corner from him. You would have asked to accompany him but you know yourself that you'll just be a dead weight on his ' _visit_ ' to his so-called friend.

With that, Beelzebub went out from your window and left.

  
"(Y/N)?"

"Yes, Zuriel?"

" CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK? SOMETHING SIMPLE LIKE EGG?"

... This lightened-up your mood. And you're more than happy to teach him how to cook. Eggs are basic so that's good. Basic and... Filled with puns. ' _Maybe- would he be upset if I try it on him?_ ' You were getting used to Bubz's puns and you really want to try it out.

"Sure, Zuriel! Eggs are easy to cook. I'm going to teach you how to cook EGG--"

" _EGG-CELLENT_ EGGS. HOPEFULLY, IT'S _EGG-TRA_ GOOD. SERIOUSLY, (Y/N), ARE YOU REALLY TRYING THIS ON ME? I LIVE WITH BEELZEBUB FOR AS LONG AS I REMEMBER. MUST I _EGG-SPLAIN_ EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT? WHAT? YOU LOOK _TERRI-FRIED_ ON MY PUNS, (Y/N). DON'T _SCRAMBLE_ AWAY FROM ME." He said while looking bored at you.

Zuriel, the Papyrus Bitty, just out-punned your sorry butt. You want to go under your bed and cry.

  
**BEELZEBUB'S POV**

  
Beelzebub never wanted to step back on this place. It was already the afternoon and he didn't want to do but this was the only place ' _he_ ' visits. Police tapes everywhere, overgrown plants invaded the old house, broken windows and shard glasses every corner. The house was dark and filled with dust. It was always filled with dust.

Going down the basement, Beelzebub had a sudden flashback of his ' _owner's_ ' corpse. In the very ground, he was stepping. He can still remember them, half-naked, missing the while flesh on their thighs and arms, and their head squashed from some motor parts in the corner. He remembered how much fun and teamwork he and the other bitties had from this room. And he will never let you know about it. Never. You were his ticket for a new life. The calmer life. Free from pain and hunger. Away from the trash and flies. The life his brother deserves.

"Look what the dust drift in~" Dust said. He was sitting on top of the old cages. Chuckling and teasing his ' _brother_ ' that his jokes were funny.

Beelzebub doesn't really understand why Dust still goes here. They all made a promise to never come back and yet, he still does. Bubz thought it was because he lost his brother here. Same with his mind, sadly. This very basement was everyone's birthplace as to what they are now. A sinful of horror and murderous fucked up bitties.

"Ya followed me yesterday, didn't ya?" Bubz asked the crazier bitty than him.

"Hm~ hm~ I went back at the alley to ask ya again to join me, ya know. Papyrus would really like ya to join us back home. But it seems that ya already found one." He snorted. "Who would have thought that ya a fool for a pure green soul!" He laughed.

"... Back off. That's my only warning to ya dusty ass." Beelzebub's smile tightened. He really hates this guy.

Dust chuckled ones more and shrugged.

"She's a pretty little thing, ain't she? Papyrus likes her too. Really... Really... likes her."

He wickedly smiled at Bubz. Eye lights glowed between red and blue intensely, staring straight to Beelzebub's single red horror light.

"Find ya own human to play with, **D U S T**. She's mine and mine alone. And I don't plan to share food with you. **E V E R**." No longer can Beelzebub hold his growing anger, he summoned his horrifying gaster blasters and blasted out the chuckling murderer. Dust only summoned his own to deflect the attacks, laughing more at Bubz's attempts to kill him.

"Ain't ya getting weaker now, ' _Beelzebub_ '? She not feeding ya well?"

"Ya got no permission to call me with my name, **D U S T!** "

Beelzebub summons a set of bones and strikes straight to his alternate self. hitting the cages, some broke down and caused the others to fall between the two bitties. Fog of dust covered the basement and bubz was pushed to the ground. Above him was Dust, smiling wider and holding him down.

"Why so serious, trash bag? Ya love her already or does she taste that good?"

"How about ya mind to own business and dust off already?!"

Beelzebub kicked him off and fired his gaster blasters once more only to be deflected by Dust again. Summoning more bones, the two continued to fight.

Dust was stronger. Meaning, he has collected more souls and dust than Beelzebub. ' _Just how many kill counts does he have now?!_ ' Bubz thought. He knew he can't defeat Dust right now. Not when he's being overpowered by a traumatized psychopathic bitty.

The battle ended with Bubz on the ground, already tired, and Dust was sitting from his corner. Not even a sweat from his dusty skull. Dust dismissed his gaster blasters and stood up. Brushing off the dust his old shorts, he looked at Beelzebub once more.

"Heh. Sure ya can protect her? Ya even left her alone when ya know her home is a danger zone."

Dust looked at the basement window. Bubz followed and noticed it was nearly dark outside.

"Noticed some cool and shiny stuff in yo new home, trash bag."

"I fuckin know that."

"Ooh~ is that why there's some broken crowns outside the window? Ya know, ya can't defeat those two alone~ why not bring me with ya--"

" **NOT** gonna fuckin happen. **E V E R**. I ain't taking ya to her. Look for a different dimension you'll never find any of those me that would agree to yo shitty ass plan." Beelzebubs _softly_ declined.

"Yeesh. Okay. Jeez. Welp, am out. If ya change yo mind tho... Visit my ' _actual_ ' home and take ' _Zuriel_ ' with ya. Heh."

Beelzebub only watched Dust leave the basement before teleporting out and make haste on his way to his new home. Hoping that his theory was right and those crowns were just abandoned bitty items. He was truly sure that those crowns were abandoned. Every night that past by, nobody came back to charge or claim the crowns at the window.

He only prayed that you haven't fallen asleep early.

  
**READER'S POV**

You're at the hall of your apartment and was about to go inside the elevator. You don't remember walking out of your front door but here you are now. You're also holding a trash bag...? Oh. Right. You were throwing out the trash. You and Zuriel were cooking eggs when things went wrong and made a mess. Turns out, Zuriel really doesn't know how to cook.

You pulled the trash bag but it didn't budge. Looking down, your trash bag looks more filled than before. You shrugged it off and tried once more but after doing so, the drawstrings were ripped off, causing the bag to rip open and for you to fell down on the floor. You ankle ache from the fall and...

It became eerily silent. The noise from downstairs was gone. The homey feeling of the apartment became cold and heavy.

  
You then heard a fly _buzzing_.

  
It was coming from the inside of the trash bag. Somehow, the hall's light flickered and the buzzing sound of the flies grows bigger and louder, it hurt your ears.

One buzzed out of the bag. Another flicked on the sides of the trash bag, wiggling on the plastic bag. 

The buzzing sound halted and the lights flickered out, having no other source of light but the emergency red lights on the elevator behind you. Still eerily open and waiting.

You know something was wrong. You start to crawl away from the trash bag.

  
_More flies flew out of the bag_.

  
Your arms dragged you away slowly. You couldn't stop crying from fear. There was a sudden rotting stench in the air.

  
_And more_.

  
You suddenly heard a loud cry from the bag before it aggressively bustles on the floor. You couldn't figure out if it was from a human, monster or from a pig.

  
_And more_. Until the bag rolled backwards did it stop its noise and movement.

  
"Please stop." You sob and begged.

  
Before you could blink the tears from your eyes, the trash bag suddenly stood and screams. 8 feet high, the plastic was ripped and the scream sounded like a mixture of a donkey and a pig tortured together. It rips the plastic off its face and showed the head shape of a donkey with the snout of a pig. Its eye socket was small and hollow, filled out maggots. It was breathing heavily and drooling from its mouth, showing off their greying tongue. Its body shows nothing but skin and bones. Arms and legs deformed and dry. The flies continued to surround it and you.

" **WHO... ARE..... THEY.....?!** " It screamed in between of its horrifying cries.

You don't know who was the monstrous figure talking about until they flickered their arm, moving abnormally, and pointed to your apartment door.

Your door was slightly open and the light was on. There was music playing and you can hear Zuriel singing inside. ' _Couldn't he hear this demon screaming in front of me???_ '

" **WHO... ARE...... THEY.....???!** " It screamed once more before punching a hole beside you. Screaming loud, you tried to crawl away but it held your legs and dragged you inside the elevator.

You were slammed to the corner and the creature went in before punching the buttons until it breaks. The elevator malfunctioned and closed its door shut while the red light flickers.

In every flicker of the light, the creature was walking closer and closer. It's movement cracks each bone and the flies started to buzzed louder than before. You saw their arms reaching for you until you felt them snatched you to your jaw and rose you from the ground.

They were softly laughing. In between a shrill of both said animals, they were softly laughing. Staring straight to it's hollowed sockets covered with maggots and flies, the creature pinched both of your jaws to forcibly open your mouth.

It was still gently laughing at your demise and was now picking out the maggots from their sockets before taking it close to your face.

' _No._ '

You screamed and kicked its limb. It didn't budge. The creature then placed the picked maggots inside your mouth before pushing it deep to your throat with their index finger. You tried to vomit but they blocked it and did it again. This time, with a fly.

They did it again. And again... And again. The maggots were covered in black like goo. Wiggling from your sight before being forced down in your throat. You couldn't hear anything else other than the flies, the wailing sound of both pig and donkey, and your own choking throat.

You closed your eyes tight and screamed out loud.

Louder.

  
And **louder**.

  
And then you blinked open. You were back to your living room. The light and T.V. was on and it was night time. No horrifying creatures. No maggots. No flies. And Zuriel was sitting beside you. Watching. Giggling at the black and white picture show in the T.V.

Suddenly, the commercial role in and called your attention. Looking back at the T.V., you saw Beelzebub was sitting like a dog on the ground and in front of you. He was huge. Extremely huge. He was bigger than you and was looking between you and the knife you were holding. You were holding a knife?

" _What a pleasure it is to do a show with those people around here. Its encore time as you can see now by the lovely little skeleton bros and the song, tonight you belong to me._ "

Looking down on your thigh, you were wearing nothing but your undergarments. You noticed there few broken lines drawn on your thigh. ' _What the heck is going on??_ '

" _I know..._ " "I KNOW."

You looked back to Zuriel who was now singing at the song from the T.V.

" _you belong_ " "YOU BELONG"

Your left hand suddenly moved on it's on and gently stabbed the knife to your thigh. You couldn't feel the pain but the act made you imagine the stung. You tried to scream but couldn't.

" _To somebody new~_ " "TO SOMEBODY NEW"

Your right hand reached your face and felt the stitches on the sides of your mouth. It was sewn close to your cheekbones and still bleeding. You tried to scream once more only for a muffled sound came out. You poked the inside of your mouth and felt nothing but more stitches inside. Your gums were sewn together. Some of your teeth were now missing and the stitches were keeping your mouth smiling infinitely.

" _But tonight~_ " "BUT TONIGHT"

Your left hand started to cut and follow the broken lines on your thigh like it was cutting a cake in half. Zuriel was now watching you with a smile and Beelzebub was drooling. Not moving from the ground.

" _You belong to me_ " "YOU BELONG TO ME"

The singers and Zuriel sang in a union. You couldn't take it any longer and vomit your stomach out. It stung your mouth as the vomit tried to stretch the stitches open, only for it to slosh out from the holes of your missing teeth. Your left hand finished is cutting and was able to cut out a chunk of flesh.

"Hehe." Beelzebub chuckled.

Looking back at him, you saw your left hand threw the flesh at him and he fetched the meat. Swallowing it whole. Your left hand repeated the cutting process at your thigh once more. You couldn't make any more noise other than your painful moans. You don't want to look anymore. You don't want to see this anymore. You thought you were free from your dreams. You thought it was all done and gone now. You thought--

"(Y/N)?" You looked back to Zuriel.

" **CAN WE KEEP YOU FOREVER?** " He was now holding a bloody tooth. Your tooth. There were others more behind him.

Didn't know what to do anymore, You could only nod at him tiredly. You were exhausted. Scared. Your brain hurts. You're having a headache and you want to vomit again.

"THEN... WHO ARE THEY?" He asked before nibbling at the bloody tooth. Pointing out on the T.V. 

There were bitties inside the T.V.

There's a worried-looking Dream bitty and a waving Nightmare bitty watching you from the T.V.

  
' _Who the fuck are they?_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> YOU FINALLY WOKE UP. They hurt Zuriel. You're dead pissed at everything. Period week. They live in Jars now.
> 
> Someone likes you.


	11. Special Stardusts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say here. Lol.
> 
> Warning: a smudge of gore.  
> Trigger warning: dead rat.

You woke up with the urge of punching someone. It was noisy. The toilet was being flushed continuously, there were people arguing inform of you and your neck hurts. Your abdomen _hurts_. Your head also hurts. The moment you opened your eyes, your world was twirling. The tentacled angry bitty from the T.V. is now in front of you, violently shaking you from your neck. Its four tentacle limbs gripped your neck while a dream bitty was pulling the nightmare off from you. Trying it's very best to stop the black plagued bitty but unfortunately, the evil twin was stronger. The angry Nightmare bitty continues to not only physically hurt you. But to also shout and question you who the ' _new bitties_ ' are and that why you ' _replaced_ ' him.

' _Oh. So this is where the nightmares came from._ '

You felt a nerve pulped out your skin. You're pissed. Angry even. The bitties may not able to see or notice but you were growing more annoyed at them. Angrily glaring to both pestering bitties. You held the tentacles at ease and quickly pulled it off like it was nothing but thin strings, and both bitties stopped their antics to see that you're finally awake and angry.

You looked to your sides and found no Zuriel or Beelzebub from the darkroom. Looking back at the bitties, you rose them both in the air and looked at them angrily.

"WHERE. THE **FUCK** ARE THEY?! ZURIEL AND BEELZEBUB?! ANSWERS NOW!"

The dream bitty took a gulp and the nightmare merely smiled and shrugged to your question.

"I'M HERE!"

You looked to the very corner of your room and saw Zuriel at the wall. Dangling from the arrow at the back of his long orange shirt. He was waving at you with an innocent smile in his face.

Suddenly, you heard your toilet flushing once more. You held the two suspects on your right hand and gently pulled off Zuriel with your left. The toilet flushed again. ' _Huh?_ ' Placing Zuriel to your shoulder before walking straight at the bathroom, your toilet's lid was shut close. There were detergent bottles placed on top of the lid and bath towels that were fastened around the toilet bowl and the flush. Quickly, you kicked the items off the lid and removed the bath towels. You nearly ripped the lid open and saw Beelzebub clinging at the bones he stabbed inside of the bowl, for his dear life. He was being flushed down the toilet for God knows how long.

"BROTHER!" Zuriel called out in worry.

You hastily grabbed Beelzebub and placed him to the bath towels on the floor. Zuriel jumped off from your shoulder and helped his brother before Bubz pointed at the two bitties on your hands.

You looked at them with an icy glare only for the bitties to looked away and avoided your unusual appearance of anger.

"They did shit, fruitcake," Beelzebub said before clinging to Zuriel. 

  
...

Zuriel and Bubz told you everything. That you fell asleep on your bed after cleaning out the kitchen from your cooking lesson with Zuriel. That time, Zuriel laid on your chest to take a nap with you when he was suddenly thrown out of the bed by the Nightmare Bitty. You gave the Nightmare a glare before looking back to your companions. Zuriel told you that he tried to defend you from the nightmare but the Dream bitty mistook his heroic act for an evil deed so the Dream bitty shoots him an arrow only for to hit past his ribs and trapped him on your makeshift wall.

Bubz's came back not long after and tried to stop the duo but was locked in the toilet. He recently just finished his bath and now dressed in his new clothes, you gave him a peck on his cheekbones as an apology for not waking up soon to save him. Zuriel joined in and asked for his own kiss. Saying that he will train to become a better hero that can save from anything. You provided him one happily.

Looking back to the other bitties, who's currently locked inside a jar. They avoided your piercing eyes as they look everywhere in your apartment. The dream bitty looked away in guilt while the other just looked upset that he was caught.

You gave out a heavy sigh. Checked the clock, it was already 4:35 AM.

Staring back to the twins, you asked, "So. How did you two end up here in my apartment? Together?"

The Nightmare demon looked at you with a smug on his face. "What else, human? Ya, give out a lot of negative emotions. Plus, the face ya make when yer having nightmares makes me want to torment ya more." He winks and you almost threw the jar outside. You only didn't do so because of the other bitty beside him.

"Oh please." The Dreamer intervene, "I see how you always look at her ' _AFTER_ ' those stupid nightmares of yours."

Nightmare flinched and flickered his tentacles on his counterpart only to be deflected by the Dreamer's baton.

"I always see you snuggle on her chest when the nightmare is done. It's why you threw the other bitty aw--" "Shut yer fuckin--"

The twins fought inside the jar amidst to your annoyance. Looking at your side, Beelzebub was already asleep beside you. Laying flat on the cushion and giving out loud snores. Zuriel only watched the duo fight while eating one of the biscuits you hid underneath the coffee table.

"Alright enough! Both of you!" They didn't stop until you shook the jar twice. Both giving each other a glare.

"First, why are you two in my apartment? You-" points out the nightmare, "You rarely stays at one place and more unusual to be with a Dream bitty. You need more emotions than me alone."

"Pfft. No shit, Sherlock. I go around and absorb then comes back here on the weekends. And the fuck do I see when I came back!? Ya sleeping with another bitty!"

You raised a brow from his sudden outburst. You don't even know this monster. Let alone, keep one like him. Better yet, it's even more highly illegal to own a Nightmare bitty than secretly keeping street bitty from the cops. You couldn't deny the fact that owning a horror bitty is also highly illegal.  
All bitties looked at you for your answer.

"I don't know you at all." You stated to the talking oil.

"Bullshit! I left ya nightly dose of nightmare and this is how ya gonna treat yer bitty?! Ya even broke my crown!"

This bitty was getting on your nerves. ' _What crown?!'_ You don't get it and you can feel your abdominal pain. Yup. Sooner or later, you'll be bleeding out again. You may want to drink your meds first before going to work.

"Tha-- How the heck does that even make things better??! The dreams nearly killed me! I don't own you nor do you freaking own me! And you!" The Dreamer flinched from his baton and looked at you abruptly. "Well?! Why are you here?!"

He was shaking and looked at your coffee table for imaginary answers. Couldn't find what he was looking, he sighed and looked at you.

"I... I kinda ran away from my station and pretended to have died so I could live... freely...? Ehehe." He nervously laughed.

Massaging the sides of your head, you hope to stop the ever-growing headaches and to not flip out the jar of trouble.

"IS THAT WHY YOU MOVED HERE TODAY?" Zuriel asked.

The duo looked dumbfounded at his question before the nightmare called him ' _Stupid_.'

"We fuckin live here before ya even came, dumbass!" The Nightmare shouted before raising a dirty finger to Bubz and Zuri. Bubz rose from his laying and growled at the nightmare bitty.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

The bitty puffed his gooey chest and pointed to your bedroom.

"Ya sure don't clean the top shelves from yo bed huh, little Lamb."

' _Nooooooooooooooo-_ '

You stood and hastily walk to your room. Looking upon the highest shelf, you climbed on your bed and checked. There you can see a makeshift bed for a bitty and some items you've long lost and forgotten. Your missing wallet, handkerchiefs, compact mirror, even your God damn missing star-shaped hair clips were up here.

"... M-miss (y/n)? I have a confession to make..."

Dream said nervously. You only raised a brow on him. Waiting for his confession.

"I-I... **ILIVEINSIDEOFYOURBOOKS**." he rapidly said.

"... Inside of my books?"

He nodded at you and looked upon the top-shelf above your drawer just in front of your bed. You followed where he looks and saw your antique encyclopedia set. The _oldest_ ten-piece book you have.

' _NONONONONONONONO-_ '

You went up to your drawer and tried to pull one of the books. It didn't budge. You looked at the back end of the books and saw the back hardcover was turned into a makeshift door.

...

Those old books came from your grandfather. It was practically a family heirloom for a nerd like you. They were so damn important to you.

Then this dreamer bitty glued your priceless books together and **TURNED IT INTO HIS FAIRY BOOK HOUSE**.

  
...

You went to work early after that. After cooking food for everyone, you skipped breakfast because you didn't want to look at the new bitties in your home. For nearly a year of having fucked up dreams, it was them all along. A good dream suddenly turning into a nightmare?? Or a good freaking dream with a sudden horrifying plot twist? Are they torturing you??

Continuing with your work routine, you noticed that there were a lot of people in the Library today. You pulled up a book from your desk and saw a letter underneath.

A letter with your _name_ written in crayons.

The writing looked like it was written by a kid. You weren't really surprised to see a letter on your desk since the children would always leave you and the others a thank you letter. Whenever everyone was done with their work early, you and your coworkers would visit the kid's library section to read the children, sometimes the bitties as well, a storybook. This wasn't really part of your job descriptions but the children would always either gift you snacks on their next visit or they would write you a letter before leaving. This was their way to thank you.

This time though, you're surprised. The letter wasn't like any of those sweet innocent letters you receive from the kids. The letter asked more about you. _Personal_ things, opinions to your and monster species, the alternate worlds, and about having _children_... It was an odd set of questions. Beneath those queries, there's a message stating,

> _'Answer it today and fold it into a paper plane before placing it on top of your table._ '

You lightly giggled from this oddity before answering the questionnaire. Once done, you folded the paper into a plane and placing it on the side of your desk.

You didn't expect it to suddenly be covered with magic and flew off your table.

' _Stretch_.' This was Stretch. Obviously, it's him. Today is his rest day so he's going to pull up a prank like this. You followed the paper plane only for it to squeeze itself inside the crowd and away from you.

' _Really, Stretch?_ '

The respond never came back until the end of your shift when you opened your locker the paper plane fall out. Reading the note, you were taken back from what was written.

' _We like you, Mother._ '

... Okay, so it wasn't Stretch. Maybe? If it's him then maybe this was his prank revenge from calling him ' _Dad_ ' back then. Or maybe the last kids you've read a book liked you? If so then, how'd they know your locker? Maybe one of your coworkers placed the notes here because you were busy to notice the letter?

You disregard the message before leaving the Library halls and walked home.

...

When opened the door, you heard Dream screaming out loud. Walking in, you almost puke on the insides of the jar and to what Beelzebub was currently eating.

He was eating rats. Bigger than the normal size you see. And inside the jar was some of the organs of those said rats. Dream's clothing was covered in blood, his face was in pure horror and traumatized from the overflowing organs, fur and blood inside the jar. While Nightmare... He was just sitting there. Half of his body was covered with morbidity. Looking closely, you saw his only neon-blue eye light was in pure wide horror and his crossed arms were shuddering from being covered with organs. He wasn't moving not because he doesn't care... But because he was already beyond scared. Paralyzed from the ugly smell of true horror than the dreams he likes to play in you.

"Bubz!" You shouted. Beelzebub immediately stood up and tried to hide the remains of the rats behind him. Covered in blood, he was sweating from being caught. Zuriel only tsk's from the sofa while reading one of your books.

"YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN BROTHER. I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT. FOR EVEN AS I, THE GREAT ZURIEL, WILL NOT GO THAT LOW JUST BECAUSE YOU DESPISE SOMEONE." he said without looking up, too busy reading.

Bubz chuckled. "But bro, I thought yer my STRENG-"

"NOT GONNA SAVE YOUR BUTT IN HERE. TAKE RESPONSIBILITY. I TOLD YOU NOT DO IT BUT YOU STILL DID."

You didn't expect that from your Zuri but you were proud to say that he was matured to the situation. You took the jar and placed it in the kitchen sink. You opened it up and the smell hits your nose. Promptly pulling the two unmoving bitties out of the jar.

"But fruitcake-"

"Bubz, sweetie. I care about you. Deeply. But you don't need to hurt someone like this. Yes, they've tortured me but if you're going to do what they did to me... Then what makes you better than them?"

Bubz was silent and looked down on his bloody shoes. He wasn't answering your question and remained in his place.

"After I finish bathing this two, I'll help you with your bath, okay?" He merely nods before you carried the other two inside your bathroom.

Once in, you went to the tub and pressed the stopper before placing some towels and soap inside. Filling the tub enough warm water for the bitties to sit and wash in, you let the two bitties go on the floor only for them to cling back on your hand and sleeves, still trembling and whimpering from what they just experienced.

"It's okay, guys. It's okay. He won't do that again anymore. I promise. I'm sorry you had to experience that." You comfortingly said. You rubbed their backs until they let go.

"Come on, guys. Take a bath and I'll wash your clothes." The Dreamer obliged and took off his uniform, giving it to you before teleporting in the tub and roughly brushed his bones to the soap.

You looked at the Nightmare and he only waved no to you. 

"The clothes are kinda part of me."

"Oh um, okay."

You said before going to your sink and start washing Dream's clothes. The nightmare joined in only to sit at the other end corner.

There was an awkward silence between the three of you. It was a good thing his uniform was easy to wash and you still have a bottle of bleach with you.

"We..." Dream spoke. "We got tired of what we were doing in this world. Yeah we're... Powerful and such but- we aren't really the better fitting image of Dream and Nightmare that also got mixed in this reality. So most of us ' _bitties_ ' were placed in the stations to stop the Nightmare bitties. And it was okay at first but..."

You look back to Dream only for him to stare at his boney hands tiredly. They look awfully tired... Just like Beelzebub when the two of you finally talked.

"He found out what happens when bitties like him want to leave the service or bitties like me finally getting caught." Nightmare followed before splashing the stained red water with his tentacles.

"Bitties like us were never given a chance to be like other normal bitties. They said that our powers are like half of the same power our bigger selves have... So if a Nightmare is caught or a Dreamer like me doesn't want to work anymore..." He didn't finish his sentence and you already knew what it was.

Both bitties looked at each other before looking back at you.

"So yeah. We both quit being good or evil and shit. We searched around ye neighbourhood and found ya, little lamb." Nightmare said before standing up from his side of the tub. Already done on his bathing, he went out and took a towel to wipe off the water from his slime. It was weirdly fascinating to see how he can do that.

"And well... We didn't really know how adoption works so uh- yeah... We just... Kinda secretly stayed with you. We did plan to tell you someday but uh... Yeah. You found out." Dream blushed and took a towel of his own before drying himself.

This was the part where you decide on what to do. You didn't expect them to confess and tell you their reasons for their defection. You've decided to discuss this with the whole family first before deciding on your own. Taking out some of Bubz's newly laundered bitty clothes, you gave it to Dream before hanging his scrubbed clean uniform on your mini clothesline. Dream wore the clothes and sniffed the shirt. Faintly blushing at the smell of a flower fragrance in it.

"I don't mind you guys staying here with us but, let's discuss this with the others, okay? I know those two will understand you guys. Let's just... Get along well." You said before opening the door.

Sitting on your kitchen counter was none other than the 7th Prince of Hell himself. Dressed bloodily like it was his royal attire. One Leg crossed to the other while both hands rest on his knees. His posture was calm... But from the way he was staring intensely at the bitties beside your legs, red light of pure horror, you can see his silent plans on how he can grind the twins into stardusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Beelzebub is jealous. A promise was made. More deals.
> 
> A flower and a cupcake at work. Stats update.
> 
> Someone's watching you.


	12. Eat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading everyone's comments. :) It keeps me motivated. Thank you. Really. I freaking appreciate everyone. 💖💖💖

  
"Heya fruitcake."

"Beelzebub."

The bitties hide behind your leg while clinging at your black stockings. You can see it in Beelzebub's eye light that he didn't like them being clingy to you or the fact that Dream is wearing his clothes. His intense stare still focused on the two, you picked up the twins and moved them to the couch. Noticing that the rat remains were long gone and the floor was wiped clean. You were thankful that the mess was cleared.

"You guys behave and stay here, okay? Don't hurt Zuriel." The due nods and Zuri smiled at you before continuing his readings.

"Bubz, it's your turn." You reached for him and he jumped to your arm instead. Hugging you directly while looking at the twins.

"Ya got blood on yer cheeks, fruitcake. Ya gonna have to bathe with me too." Nightmare glared and was about to say something but Dream stopped him. Saying that wasn't worth it.

"Really? That's gross, Bubz." He only chuckled.

You sighed at his mischievous behaviour and walked into the bathroom. You told Bubz to take a mini shower on the sink while you clean the tub. He was really expecting to bathe with you but he obeyed and you drained the red water before scrubbing the stains. Gross. After done, you opened the faucet to fill in some warm water. When Beelzebub was already done his bathing and covered with your bath towel on the side, you rinse the smeared blood on your cheeks before doing the facial wash.

Once done and made sure that your face was clean, you helped Bubz wear some new clothes before placing him outside. Discarding your attire, you turned the faucet off before climbing in the tub to relax.

The bathroom was a little bit foggy and the tub was warm. Literally warm. It reminded you of the hot spring you visited near this city. You leaned and-

"Beelzebub. I don't think it's appropriate for you to take a dip here with me."

He wasn't wearing his loose shirt and basketball shorts, not even his socks or jacket. He was sitting at the side of the tub. Gazing at your plum skin in the blankets of fog.

"Ain't I yer pet?" He asked while gently waved his skeleton feet in the water.

"Bubz, you're more than that. Like a companion... You can think and speak on your own."

"But ain't I much more than that? Me and Zuriel? Ain't we more special to you?" You saw his red light gazing at your face. There wasn't much emotion on his face but from the way he asked, you knew he was jealous and afraid to loose you from them.

"Bubz. I love you guys. I mean that. Even tho you bit my hand-"

"Heh. Sorry about that, fruitcake." He giggled. You gently grabbed him from the sides and placed him on your naked chest. Gently leaning your head to the wall, he was half soaked on the warm water and sitting at your hand underneath him.

"I forgive you, Bubz. I mean everything that I've said and done these past few days with you guys. I don't think I want to let go of you. Ever, Bubz. I'm worried and scared for you and Zuri." You softly mumbled. You were rubbing his little back while he was leaning at your chest.

He rubbed his skull to your skin gently to not scratch it from the whole on his head. "Am sorry, fruitcake. Was scared they'd replace me and Zuri. I don't want that."

"It's alright, Bubz. And I'll never replace you to anyone. You're my only Bubz."

He looked up to your face with a soft blush on his skull.

"Honest?" He asked, his eye light grew bigger and bright. You thought you saw some hearts in it but it was too foggy.

"I promise that, Bubz. Just don't hurt anyone anymore. Can you keep that for me? Unless it's self-defence?"

"... Heh." He chuckled. "I never really keep promises but for ya... Yea, it's a promise that i'll remember."

You hugged Bubz with your hand and kissed his skull, avoiding the hole on the side.

...

You were staring at the dark ceiling of your room. Bubz on the side of your cheeks was snoring loudly while trapped inside of your hair. On the other side was Nightmare, also trapped inside your hair and was snoring too. His tentacles would occasionally slap your cheeks for no good reason. On your chest was Zuriel who seems to be the light sleeper of all four. You did your best to avoid moving too much to not disturb him. And on your forehead... Was Dream. Forcing himself to sleep on your forehead only because it was ' _to protect you from the nightmares_.'

A few hours ago, after your bath, you and the others had a talk about the twins. They told their story to Bubz and Zuriel, and wished to continue staying here with you. Zuri welcomed them with open arms and quickly became friends with Dream while Beelzebub merely shrugged at them. Warning them that if they do a dangerous stunt that can kill me, he'll make a ' _head_ '-dog out of them.

After you threw out the jar of wonders, you made everyone dinner and ate in the living room while watching another MTT movie. When it was time to go to bed, all bitty followed you to your bed while taking dibs on who's to get to sleep with you. You would have said no if not for the fact that Zuriel was looking hopeful.

"I found her first ya losers! So that means, I'm first dibs to sleep beside her!" Said by Nightmare before walking up to the bed only to be pulled by Dream.

"Oh no, you don't! Even if you're first dibs, you'll just give her more nightmares! I should be beside her!" Dream faintly blush and walked past his twin.

"How about Narnia?" Bubz raised a question. Stopping Dream and Nightmare's tracks.

"The fucks with Narnia?" "Narnia?" The twins asked.

" **NARNIA** sleep beside her." He responded and angrily glaring at them with his single red eye light.

The duo shivered from the joke.

"BEELZEBUB, THAT WAS AWFUL. HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST SLEEP TOGETHER? AS A NEW FAMILY?" At least someone is matured enough to solve the problem you really didn't want to be part of right now.

"AND SINCE I, THE GREAT ZURIEL, HAS THOUGHT OF A MATURED AND GREAT IDEA... I'LL BE RESTING ON HER CHEST."

And that caused another few minutes fight.

...

It took after an hour before sleep finally came in to you last night. Morning came and you made fresh orange juice while Zuriel cooked some scrambled eggs. The trio soon followed and joined you for breakfast. They were all talking to each other... Well, mostly Zuriel and Dream doing all the talk. Still, they're building up a connection. Slow yet looking steady, you smiled at them.

"Hey, guys?" They looked at you. "Now that we're all settled and okay... Let's make a bigger deal."

"What's on ya mind, Lamb?" Nightmare questioned.

"First of, no more dream manipulating-" "Booooooo."

"Hush, Nightmare!" Dream shoos his twin.

"Second, be nice to each other. No hurting or dusting anyone here. We're a team now. We only got us and well maybe more people in the future but us here in this apartment is more important right now. You guys are important to me." You said.

"Sure. Whatever ya say, little lamb." Nightmare stated.

"I agree. Besides, I'm more than happy to have more brothers!" Dream answered.

"SAME HERE!" Zuriel piped in.

You all looked to Beelzebub who was currently silent. When he looked at them and then to you, he sighed and smiled lazily. "Well. If it means they're gonna behave, then sure. Plus, more bitties to guard our home."

"We're mostly out though. Nightmare and I need to absorb positive or negative emotion to keep our powers steady."

"Better." Beelzebub chuckles.

At least they aren't fighting anymore.

"Alrighty. And lastly, no more destroying book and turning it to a house. You can keep your book house now, Dream but I'll still buy you and Nightmare some furniture stuff, okay?"

The dreamer nervously laughed before agreeing with the others about your deal. Now that everything is okay, you took the empty plates and washed them before going out to work.

  
**STRETCH'S POV**

  
Stretch wants to go nuts. It's only been a few days. **FEW DAYS. WHAT KIND OF GYM DO YOU GO TO???**

_* (y/n) ATK: 8 DEF: 25_  
_* 'Can now say the word ' **Fuck** ' without stuttering. Happy to see your family bonding together'_  
_* Feels cold when trying to remove the sweater. Wants to see Stretch._

Stretch secretly looked at your soul when you were at the locker, having a hard time removing your thick turtle neck sweater on your head. ' _You've met with your family? Weren't they a few cities away? Can humans last a 6 hours drive? Why was saying the word ' **Fuck** ' sounds like an achievement to you? Wait- you were looking for him?_'

Returning your green soul back inside you, Stretch came out from his hiding and helped you with your sweater. Pulling up, your head was freed and you looked at him with a big smile on your face.

"Stretch!"

"(Y/N). I see you almost beat Sweater the conqueror of cute ladies. Almost. Keep training, honey."

You blushed at his joke before poking his uniform where his sternum was placed.

"Almost. Say, what's with your prank yesterday? Is that you weird revenge to call me a parent too?"

' _... What?_ '

"What prank?"

"Oh... If it's not you then... I guess it was the kids."

"Kids? Pfft- They sending you love letters again?" He teased you.

"Maybe" you giggled.

"Don't they know that they don't have a chance? Cuz like I'm here~ your sexy skeleton guard~"

Stretch wiggled his boney brow and you laughed. You then asked him why he was here when it was still his day off.

"Forgot my jacket here. That's all. Came to get it" he patted the jacket on his other hand. You don't seem to notice his jacket until now that he mentioned it. Although, that wasn't really his only reason for visiting. He wanted to make sure that the Horror bitty was long gone and away from the building and you.

"Alrighty, Stretch. Well, I'm going to the halls now. See you again tomorrow." (Y/n) said before leaving Stretch at the locker.

' _That def was high. Too high_.' you weren't bulky like his brother or his ' _cousins_.' Nor like other normal humans who has high defence stat like you.

' _What's going on?_ '

**READERS POV**

When the clock strikes 7, you became a slow-minded zombie and nearly crawled to your locker. You were tired. You abdomen hurts. The meds only worked for a few hours before letting your cramps stab you again. Reaching to your locker, you opened and saw... A daisy flower and a cupcake that says ' _Eat me_ '? What? It somewhat reminded you of ' _Alice in Wonderland_ ' or that fire monster who recently opened a tea shop that looked like the Mad Hatter's house. You sniffed the flower before looking at the cupcake. Your cramps ordered you to eat it. You want to. You really do. But you declined and left it in your locker, planning to throw it away tomorrow. There was no name of whoever placed it here. You don't really trust the food alone. And you really just want to go home.

Taking out your sweater, you closed the locker and felt the room became colder than before. It was intimidatingly uncomfortable. You shivered before walking out. Leaving the building to walk home.

  
~~**????? POV** ~~

They were watching and waiting but you didn't eat it. It made them angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> The four bitties were panicking when you got home. They won't let you go to work. Even Stretch wants to escort you now.
> 
> You received more letters.
> 
> ((Will update on sunday. Sorry sorry. I may need to focus on work first. TwT it won't be long. I promise.))


	13. Meat Steak. Pork steak. Beef Steak. Red Steak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long. lol. Hi.
> 
> Warning: Very light gore.
> 
> https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/

  
  


_Finally_.

You're home. Walking at your apartment floor, you can already hear your T.V.'s volume playing loudly. Even though you only have one neighbour who's probably not here, doesn't mean they can maximize the volume.

Opening your door, they were watching some kind of a game show. On the table was filled with cookies, biscuits, tea plates, nearly all of your circular-shaped objects are being used as chips on their bets.

"BEELZEBUB, STOP EATING ALL THE COOKIES. WE WON'T HAVE ANY MORE OBJECTS TO REPLACE THOSE YOU'VE ATE ALREADY."

"But am hungry, bro."

"Hah! And yet hunger is gonna be the reason ya losers are gonna lose!" Nightmare mocks.

"Oh hush it, Night. You're the first one to bite one of the biscuits! Saying it as an accident is dumb!"

Bickering as always but to see that they're having fun like this is really nice. Lazily removing your shoes and kicking it on the side, you went in to greet them only to see their face staring at you in horror.

"G-guys? Are you okay? You-"

  
  


They suddenly scream and run straight at you.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zuri screamed and jumped on your pen skirt, crawling up to your arm while crying.

Nightmare was looking around panicking and screaming "How do you call those stupid human hospitals?!" All the while a sobbing Dream covered you with blankets and towels.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" You asked in an alarming voice.

You then suddenly felt bubz hugging your leg and gripping your skin toned stockings.

"Who hurt ya, fruitcake?" The coldness on his voice was terrifying to hear. When he looked at you, his red eye was in a blaze and ready to attack.

"Nobody harmed me! What is wrong with you guys??" Suddenly Beelzebub pointed at your other leg and there you saw a single line of blood dripping from your upper thigh. Staining your most comfortable stockings.

It was your Period.

They thought you were hurt so they panicked.

You then giggled. They looked at you as if you'd lost your sanity from the blood.

"Guys it's okay. This is normal"

"NORMAL?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Zuri sobbed, still clinging at your arm like a koala.

"Really, it's okay. All-natural. This happens every month for 4 days. Its-" before you can even finish your sentence, they screamed and panicked again.

Zuriel continues on crying and saying that ' _he'll never let go of you again._ ' While both the Dream and Nightmare bitty has grabbed your phone from your pockets and dialed 911.

You were lucky to be fast and told the 911 assistant that you're just explaining your period to the _'kids_.'

  
  
  
  
  


**NIGHTMARE'S POV**

  
  


For days you bled, he and others continue to worry about your health. Yeah. Sure. You did tell them that bleeding on your private part was normal and healthy but who the fuck wouldn't panic to see a human bleed?! That's how you declare a human is dying! By bleeding! And you got the nerve to still go out and to your work?! He and the others had done their best to the point that they had to drag you back inside the apartment which resulted in you still going to work.

It's already on your fourth day and everyone has calmed down from your _'period_.'

Checking at the time, Nightmare sighed to see it was already 3:22 AM.

Everyone was back to their own beds. Well, except for one annoying bitty he dislikes the most. Him above yours and his twin back to his stupid book house, the Papyrus bitty was on his own bed above the fridge while this horror shit-show was still here. In between your thigh. He's been doing this for quite some time now. Bubz would walk to your bed and would watch you sleep for a little while before leaving... Then come back after an hour.

He's in between hesitation to grab your pants or not. Obviously, he can't hold his urge to bite you. You couldn't blame him for it. Horror bitties are like this forever. Programmed on his empty broken skull of his. To eat. Regardless of being already fed and full. To eat and eat and eat... And just eat. It didn't matter what it was eating. If their food is still alive or not. Bitties like him suffered a huge amount of hunger. Beelzebub was a walking sin of gluttony. This is why you keep on storing more snacks in your box or why you have to buy more groceries the other day. It was a good thing that you accept requests when Nightmare asked to buy more meat steaks.

Taking in a lazy sigh, Nightmare teleported above your chest. Bubz flinched from his sudden appearance.

"Ya know, I didn't fuckin asked for her to buy ya raw meat for nothing." Bubz looked away. His paused boney hand that was about to reach for your pajama pants cringed back to its place.

"Kinda hard but am trying. Just liked the smell of her blood." Shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Her blood smell? It came from _down_ there ya fuckin perv! You already know her taste, don't ya?"

"... Maybe."

"Bullshit! Then where did that big old wound from her hand come from? Huh? Don't you fucking try biting her again ya freak."

"... I ain't even biting and ya barking at me already." Bubz mumbled before walking away.

"Go fucking eat the raw meat on the fucking fridge."

"Fuck off, Mom." Beelzebub teleported out and back on his bed. No longer feeling hungry as he lost his appetite from their argument.

Nightmare made sure that Bubz was really was back on his bitty bed before looking at your face. Sleeping so peacefully and not knowing that your own bitty was tempted to bite you for days now.

"Is she okay?"

"God damn it, Dream. Go back to yer nerd house before I kick ya out of the window!"

Dream who suddenly appeared beside him, pouted.

"I'm worried too, jerk! And from the emotions _he_ gives... It makes me shiver. Bubz's delighted too take a sniff. It didn't even feel like he's guilty to do it but... He does show some restraint."

"Ya think that's some restraint when he was already beside her and wanted to grab her pants to rip it off?"

"... I don't really think-" "That's yer fault if she dies then."

Dream kneeled beside your head to pat your soft hair.

"Is it really safe to have the other bitty here?"

"Can't say no to what she wants. We found her first, sure. But he met her before us." He stared at your face. Soft and plump cheeks. You always look so soft for monsters like Nightmare who have no skin.

Dream patted your hair one last time before flickering back to his shelf. Looking back to Nightmare before going inside to his room.

Your breathing stayed the same, Gentle and unaware. Nightmare sat in your chest, planning to stay for the rest of the whole night. Guarding you against the dangers that can come even though he was also a major threat to you. Too dangerous to even be with you. If Beelzebub was having a hard time to hold the irresistible urge to nibble on your skin, Nightmare was ever so close to tainting you with his _fantasy_ once more. He still remembers the flood of rat blood and carcasses. Of how it's shredded fur felt like on his bones. Crawling inside of his gaps like a mad worm. The intestines rounded his shoulder and the undigested food and stool floating around in front of him.

He's desire to put you in his place of that horror was killing him.

  
  


And he couldn't **_hold it any longer._ **

Before clasping your pretty face with his melting tentacles, he teleported out.

To a different building where he sought out a different human to torture until morning. A human with the same color as your hair. A human with your same body type. A human who also looks like **_you_**.

Unlike Beelzebub who continues to pretend and lie to himself, this is where Nightmare gets his release. This is how he _**protects**_ you. This is all for **Y O U.**

  
  
  


**STRETCH'S POV**

  
  


"Are you sure you want to go home alone?" Stretch asked you.

It was already nighttime. You couldn't blame him if he was this worried after you told him about your cramps. Stretch knows what this means to a female human and he's worried that you might have trouble on going home. Concerned that a stranger might walk and follow you home.

He also noticed that it has been a few days with these intriguing _letters_ you keep on receiving.

' _I like your smile._ '

' _The story of Cinderella is very pretty_. '

' _Cannot wait to hear more stories from you again, **Mother**. _'

They were all written in crayons. Although, something he had noticed was the fact that all writing styles were different. Pastel blue looked like it was written by a toddler. Red looks like it was written by a child of aged 7. And then the black one... Looked like it was written by a teen or adult. It was too smooth and clear for children. No gaps, no errors, and no flaws. Whoever the writer who uses black crayons obviously knew what they're doing. Arrogant even.

The other part that he was worried about was the flowers. You'd always get one, every night, in your locker. Carnation, Orchid, Lily, even a fucking _sunflower_ when it's the fall season! Stretch has asked people around the building to know who was placing it there. Nobody knew who it was and nearly everyone thought it was him who's doing it. Guess it was that visible and (Y/N) still couldn't get a hint. 

Stretch declined the assumptions. He's worried. He doesn't mind if this new person likes you. Heck, he was okay if the guy tries to court you even. Stretch was awfully convinced that you would just think that the poor soul was only being _'nice'_ to you. Heh.

Still, he's worried because he hasn't seen this mystery person for days. It's not like he wants to disturb your life. He just wants to make sure that you're with the right person just like how he wants his brother to be with a person who's also nice and understanding.

"No, Stretch. I'm fiiiine. I'm only a few blocks away too." You told him with a gleeful smile on your face.

"Well, how about we change numbers and you could text me when you get home. Sorry. Just worried. Ya know that there's been a lot of missing people reports lately. Most of them are humans too, ya know."

It was true. Stretch has heard it from his other selves that they've been battling with something they haven't seen or known of. Humans and a few little monsters have gone missing. It was stunning to see the numbers kept on rising. Checking out the victim's homes, some of them haven't reached their houses before suddenly vanishing. Others who have been last seen in their house has their home trashed like there was a fight. It's been eating Papyrus and Boss every night when they go home with their hands empty and unable to answer what had actually happened. The royalties wanted answers on who's responsible for the acts and wanted them down immediately especially here in Ebott City. Adding more alcohol to racism might cause another war that they never want to see ever again.

This was also why some monsters who have a human friend or partner, are now escorting them home. Stretch wanted to make sure and the others are able to get home safely as well. He may be lazy for odd jobs and chores but when it comes to things like this, he'll do his very best of course. It was a good thing that the owner of the library was okay with this when Stretch and the other monster employees had suggested the escorting.

"Oh sure thing, Stretch. The crimes are pretty scary, huh. Here." You passed your mobile phone to him and stretch added his number. After returning the phone, you named his contact as ' _Bone Daddy_.'

"Pfft-"

"Oh don't you laugh yet! Hahaha- stop. I'm trying to practice my puns. This is good for me." You giggled.

"Ooh~ and why's that? Trying to tickle someone's funny bone. Tibia honest, you got a long path to climb and that path is quite _spinal,_ ac- _CORD_ -ing to the master himself" Stretch said while suggesting that he's the master of jokes. 

You whined but chuckled quickly at his puns. "That was awful, Stretch. It makes me want to go home now."

"Hehe. You get home safe now, (y/n). Text me, okay?"

"It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> ENTER: The color of RED
> 
> ~~
> 
> I drew a cover. Lol.: https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/post/622871918314405889/hi-im-the-author-of-flesh-in-you-its-my


	14. Cream P--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new story lol. Will only update that every Monday since it's only an experiment.
> 
> New fanfic:  
> Golden Flowers: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141957/chapters/60918727
> 
> ~  
> Fixed error and typos. Don't be shy to let me know if there's more. :D

_"The FUCK did I just said about making a mess?!"_

A plate was thrown somewhere and made a loud crashing noise.

_"I don't see yer ass cleaning the god damn floor so why should I clean my shit?!"_

You thought that came from your apartment... But it wasn't. It was your mysterious neighbour. Not so mysterious now though. They finally made an appearance and well...

Another plate flew and was smashed somewhere.

You continued to walk and entered your room. Peeking in your living room, you saw Bubz and the others were watching T.V. in a minimized volume while eating steaks on the couch. You notice that Bub's steak was raw. You don't truly understand why he liked to eat it raw but you let him be. The T.V.'s volume was nearly mute and they were awfully quiet on their dinner. Settling yourself to the chair beside the couch, they greeted you silently before continuing their meal.

This was weird.

"Guys? Are you... Okay-"

"No, Miss."

"Ya really think we are? Fuck no."

"Not really, fruitcake."

"WE GOT YELLED AT BY OUR NEIGHBOR."

Yelled at? How and why? Although, hearing your neighbour still continue to their yelling match was making you concern on what else did they do.

"I'm sorry, Miss (Y/N). We were too loud and they suddenly banged on the door. We didn't answer the door but the um- The Lady was angry that we were too loud and that if we make her angry again, she'll make us 'poop' on our pants." Dream explained.

"Pfft- Ya mean she'll make us shit on our pants and have us eat it?"

"NIGHTMARE THAT WAS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"Whatever." Zuri squirmed and Nightmare only resumes his eating.

You didn't like the experience they just had. That wasn't nice. Not at all. Not even a good way to speak to a bitty. They may be matured for their bitty age but the thing about bitties is, regardless of their age, they act like kids. They ARE kids. Even the Kings of Monsters said so. Curious, creative and brave roamers. Bitties do a lot of things that you see from children. And you obviously love these children in front of you sitting on the couch and eating steak. You comforted and relaxed with them while joining in with their meal. Cooking your own steak, you watch the movie with them beside you. Doing your very best to ignore the continued fight on the other side of the wall. Hopefully, they'll be able to resolve their problems and start to calm down soon.

...

They were still fighting. Yelling to each other for **HOURS**. You got home around 7:30 PM and right now, it was already 10:45 PM. God Damn it. Sitting on your bed, you looked up to see Nightmare was spacing at the sides of the shelf. His little feet dangling above you. Dream opened his door and walked out of his room with a tired emotion on his face. Guessed you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Fruitcake."

Beelzebub called. You looked at the entrance of the room and saw his glowing red eye, looking at you.

"Can't I kill them yet? Zuri can't sleep from the fuckin noise." You sighed and stood off from your bed. You knew what you need to do even tho you don't really want to. Talk to your neighbour like an adult.

"Miss (y/n)? Nightmare and I can always go there and make them fall asleep." Dream spoke from above. "I'll make sure that Nightmare won't give them nightmares."

"It's okay, Dream. I'm an adult and for sure, talking to them would settle them down... Hopefully." You worried. "I'm just going to introduce myself and ask them nicely to lessen their voices down."

"Ya sure, little lamb?" Nightmare questioned from above. 

"Mhm."

"Am coming with ya, fruitcake," Bubz told you before teleporting back to his bed and wore his jacket with his hood up and covering half of his skull.

"Alright but you have to let me do all the talking, okay?"

  
"Whatever ya say. Am just guarding ya."

  
You took a warm coat from your drawers and gently took Beelzebub from the fridge. Zuriel wished you and Bubz good luck before going out of the room.

' _Oh boy.'_

The shouting were getting louder. You wondered how the heck they could continue their fight non-stop. Did they even get to eat dinner? You didn't even hear them paused for a minute.

Taking a breath in before letting it out, you went to their door and knocked on it once, twice... The third knock had some hesitation and you felt your confidence dying out as you heard a loud tapping noise of heels walking on the wooden floor inside. The sound was getting closer and closer until the door swung open and wide. You trembled backwards and closed your eyes out of fear.

" **What?!** "

You flinched and looked up. Expecting to see the predicament of a tall and large angry woman who's looking down at you. But to your surprise, you saw nothing but the light inside the room.  
"Ya fuckin mocking me, bitch?! Am down here ya cock-sucking whore!"

Looking down you saw... A woman who's a head shorter than you. She looks angry. Very. Amber eyes flaring between the heavy eyeliner she wore. Her lips were in the darkest shade of red. It was near the colour of rotting blood in your nightmares. Her hair was long and blond but the tips on the very end of her hair were coloured in angry red. The clothing she wore. You were confused about it. You weren't trying to be insulting. Honest. She was in-between of punk goth and... Harajuku?

Sporting in a black corset with skull prints on its silk cloth, her bosom was rose up and in her neck was a collection of necklaces. A spikey black leather collar with a bell in the middle, two-sets of a pink necklace of hello kitties, a rainbow beaded long necklace and some chain necklace that was designed to look like her ribcage, connected to her corsets. Her half leather jacket has spikes and chains on the side. Her tiny hot pink short has a print design on the pocket area saying ' **B*TCH QUEEN.'** And then her stockings was in between of torn cat prints and ruined fishnets matched by her black killer high heeled boots. It was somewhat cute and scary.

Regardless of her appearance, you found her cute. Someone who's 'smaller' than you. It was amazing to see someone who can be smaller than you. It made you feel like you're not alone in the ' _smol_ ' people corner of the world.

"Wow."

Beelzebub snorted on your hand and the lady in front of you glared and pushed you backwards.  
"The fuck do you mean ' _WOW_ ' huh?! Ya trying to insult me ya Lil bitch?!"

  
Oh boy, she was furious and you insulted her for being small.

  
"I-I'm sorry!" You stuttered, "I'm not trying to insult you- r-really! It's just that you look p-pretty! Awesome even! Your appearance shows that no one s-should mess with you- EVER! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU CAN BEAT SOMEONE WHO'S EVEN STRONGER THAN EVERYONE!"

you lied and gave out an anxious laugh. Beelzebub was only holding his laughter while gripping and biting on your coat. This was embarrassing. Maybe this is how you'll die. Get beaten by a really small woman.

The lady glared at you for a minute before smirking.

"Hmph! At least some bitch gets it! Ya fuckin hear that, Cream! Come here ya lil shit and meet the new neighbour!" She shouted.

  
"Yeah yeah! Fuckin comin already!"

  
What walked out of the room was not what you expected.

It was a red bitty.

A bitty who's wearing the same spiked collar from the mall incident.

' _Shit_.'

The bitty looked at you twice and squinted.  
"Wait a minute.... Have I seen ya before?" He asked. You intensely shook your head no but he didn't look convinced.

"Really? Ya look like someone I've seen before..."  
He was about to shrug it off until Beelzebub looked at the bitty on the floor.

"Wait a fucking minute! It's the assholes who humiliated me in the fuckin mall!" The angry red bitty pointed out and his owner rose a brow at him.

"They what? And when the fuck did ya go to the mall?! I didn't fuckin allow you to go out and shit!"

"That **_shitlord_** on her fuckin hand is a fucking asshole who ruined a good box of nice cream!"

She looked at your bitty who was awfully quiet before laughing hard on her own bitty.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! A FUCKIN CLASSIC BEAT YER SMALL ASS?! PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHA. Alright ya lil shit, get back inside now. Momma's comin in to cook ya steak in a sec." They were going back inside but before they could, you halted her.

"Wait!"

She stopped to annoyingly stare at you. Waiting to whatever you wanted to say to her while her bitty continued to walk inside. Not giving care on what you're about to say.

_'Alright, (Y/N). You can do this. Just ask them to kindly keep their voice down then everything is okay._ ' You told yourself while caressing Bubz on your hand.

"I'm sorry that I bothered you um- I kindly wish to request to pretty please keep your um... The... Er... Voicedownbecausewecurrentlycan'tsleepbutifyoudon'twanttothenit'sokay. HAHAHAHAHAHA" you got too nervous.

She looked at you dumbfounded. "... Yeesh, lass. Just say that we're too loud and ya want us to be quiet. That would have been enough. Chill."

  
_'How to when you were just about to beat me a few minutes ago?!'_

  
You thanked them and planned to leave as quickly as possible but she suddenly grabbed your shoulder. You flinched but she didn't let go. Better yet, her grip was tight.

"Oh by the way..." She started and smirked at you. Oh no. You panicked and thought she was about to beat you when she dragged you back to fully face her. When she let go and rose her other hand. You quickly tremble back to cover until she pulled your own hand. she was only reaching for a handshake.

"Hehe. Aren't ya too scared for yer own good?" She chuckled. You let out a trembling laugh and took her hand.

"The name's Karen. Karen Liddell. I know ya gonna say it's some shitty fancy last name but I ain't all that shit. Old fart came from Scotland and stuff."

Ohh.

"Oh... My name is (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). I came from just a few cities away from here but heh. Yeah... I... I kinda want to start a new life here... Nice to meet you."

"Really now? How long have ya been here? I've been living here since I was little." She finally let go of your hand after she held it hard.

"Nearly a year now. I guess." You scratched your neck and adjusted Beelzebub on your hold. Karen looked down and watch the bitty continued to grip on your coat and nuzzle himself to your warmth.

"Cute bitty ya got there. What's his name? Mine's Cream Pie. Cream in short. If ya gonna ask why that name- PFFT- HAHAHAHAHAHA! He checked my old porn collection and saw the title ' _ **Cream Pie**_ ' and he searched more porn with that same title! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The red bitty inside screamed for her to shut up only for Karen to raise a finger in the room. They... Seemed to get along well.

"Ahaha... Well um, my bitty is Beelzebub. Bubz in short. He's a- a Classic." You almost told her that Bubz's a Horror.

"I mean duh? I ain't no idiot, bitch. I can see it in his clothes. Tho, he's shy ain't he?"

"Y-yeah. He's new. Welp, gonna go now. Good-bye and have a great evening! It was nice meeting you!" You said before speeding back to your home and leaving her.

FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> You received a creepy letter. Your neighbour told you about illegal stuff and you asked for it. Oh noes.
> 
> You met a cute guy that Stretch dislikes.
> 
> ~
> 
> Updates:
> 
> Flesh In You: Every other Day
> 
> Golden Flowers: Every Monday


	15. Starlight (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I currently have a Fever for days now and well, you know how it goes. 🤣🤣🤣 I'm a bit okay now. My temperature is back to normal but the doc said I should rest more so sorry for the delays or the upcoming delays. QwQ
> 
> Notes:
> 
> "Talking"  
> 'thinking'  
> «tv or radio playing»

  
"Heya, fruitcake?"

"Yeah...?"

"What's Porn?"

... Nope. You can't explain this stuff to him. You just can't do it.

You placed him in the kitchen counter and ran straight to your bed to scream beneath the pillows. Nightmare laughed at Bubz's question and continues to call him stupid for not knowing while Dream only blushed and looked scandalous. You weren't surprised if they already know. After all, they do visit a lot of dreams from this city.

"BUT WHAT IS PORN ANYWAY?"

... _Oh hell no_.

"Nightmare, don't you dare tell them!" You shouted from your bed only to receive a maniac laugh from him before he continued to tell them about birds and bees. Not wanting to join their conversations, you finally gave in to your highly needed slumber.

...

« _**Well, since my baby left me**_ »

You jumped out of the bed and stumbled on the floor face first when the loud song boomed from your speaker at the living room.

« **_Well, I found a new place to dwell_** »

' _Beelzebub_ ' you thought before clumsily stood and gripped the makeshift wall for support.

« **_Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street_ **»

Peeking out to your living room... You didn't anticipate the current scenario and him observing your dumbstruck face. ' _I'm fucking dreaming._ ' You expected to see Dream or Zuriel doing this... Heck, even Beelzebub!

« _ **At Heartbreak Hotel-**_ »

Standing on top of your Coffee Table was a frozen solid, angry-looking Nightmare who's half-covered with tissue papers all over his body, mimicking Elvis Presley's iconic jumpsuit. His slime-like skull has one of his tentacles above to imitate a pompadour shiny hair. On his hand was a mic drawn and cut from a cardboard box.

"SING" Zuriel demands, hiding somewhere in the living room with the others who's been snickering at Night's appearance. The nightmare bitty didn't move and only to glare at you from embarrassment. He was blushing mad, shaking and on the verge to tear up in any minute.

« _**Where I'll be--where I get so lonely, baby** _»

Not knowing how or why he even agreed to do this, you couldn't help but snort out a giggle to his attempt to copy your favourite singer. He growled and you silenced yourself quickly, not wanting to get in his bad side. He then pulled his fake mic close to his skull and when he was about to sing, you heard the camera sound clicking from your phone. You don't have your phone. Bubz has it.

' _Oh boy_.'

You looked in horror to see your Horror bitty just snap a photo on the already triggered bitty. And because of that, Hell broke loose. Nightmare went on a rampage and promised to give everyone nightmares tonight as revenge while letting his tentacles swing around madly. Horror and Dream then compelled some of his tentacles away from you while knocking furniture here and there. 

You ran straight to the bathroom and tried to bleach out the memory of him in an Elvis costume but unfortunately, it was too hilarious to forget and not to laugh.

  
** KAREN POV **

Karen was abruptly woke up and nearly threw Cream off her chest.

Elvis was singing loudly from her neighbour's room and she literally wants to punch the music off for disturbing her beauty sleep. She was dreaming of swimming in a pile of money, makeup kits and temmie flakes.

' _Damn it_.'

Standing up, Karen cradle the Red bitty who's still gripping on her silky top. Little goblin is still clingy at her after a few months of being comfy. Karen can still remember the time she stole Cream from a bet. He used to bark louder yet couldn't bite to defend himself. Karen doesn't even know why she did what she did but... Regardless of the new enemies she made and the heavy load of money above her head from the ' _underground_ ,' looking down at the Red bitty who now moved to her left boob and was snuggling at her nipple underneath her silk top... Yup, she loves this horny fucker.

Speaking of horny, Karen remembered your bitty... Or Bitties? She listened to your home's shenanigans and noticed that's more voices inside... Voices sounded like a few Sans Bitties and a Papyrus Bitty. Karen wondered if yours was already in-heat and if you'd like to have one of them to mate.

"Wake up ya boneless dick. It's morning." Karen said while rubbing his tiny back. Cream groaned but didn't budge.

"Shit, Human. It's fuckin too early." He whined while she peeled him off and placed him on the table.

Karen chuckled at his cursing while she made coffee and placed out some frozen bacon to cook. Taking out a pan and cooking oil, Karen starts to heat up the pan before placing the oil and cooking the bacon.

"Shush, Cream. Momma's making ya bacon, okay? Now... Behave, baby boy."

"I ain't no shit ass baby! Ya fuckin blind, Bitch! Look at me! Can't ya see this?!" He tried to flex his skeleton arm. Pretending to have actual muscles and biceps.

"Mhm. What are ya then?" Karen asked while wiggling a long chunky piece of hot bacon in front of him. Still heavily coated with oil, looking like it was bathed in honey. The luscious aroma of bacon itched him and he began to drool like a waterfall.

"... I'm baby."

"That's right, Baby boy."

  
...

  
Going out and about, Karen didn't expect to see you in the library. Better yet, she didn't expect to see herself here either. She doesn't really go out much especially in the day time. Karen mostly works at home in her laptop but right now, she needed to borrow a book to help her with her ' _job_.' You were standing behind your desk with a concerned look on your face. Frightened even. You just kept on gaping on a piece of paper you were holding and not noticing her in front of your table with a coding book to borrow. Taking in a heavy sighed, Karen ripped out the paper from your hand and you nearly screamed.

"K-Karen! You scared me!" you stuttered. Still shaken from whatever shit you were staring.

"Mhm. The fuck is this shit that made yer panty twist?" She looked at the paper and,

> ' _We'll take you to Neverland someday, Mother._ '

"Pfft- the fuck, (Y/N)? Ya playin roleplays with kids? Also, am borrowing this book." She nearly threw the book and her library card to (Y/N).

"I-Its not that! It's... I... I don't know... We've been searching on whoever wrote this prank letters for a week now. We really haven't got anyone yet... I'm scared and a bit restless from this..." You looked uneasy about the prank of going to ' _Neverland_ ' while typing in the book info and Karen's Library card number.

"Really? Ya know, if yer gonna keep on showing them that they can rattle ya hair that much, they ain't stopping. Showing yer fear is what keeps them entertained." Karen said like she was stating the obvious. It was. Seeing your face glowed up from the literal obvious fact of surviving life, Karen already knew what you are. An _Idiot_.

"I... Yeah... You're right about that! I- I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be."

"Y-yes... Thank you, Karen! I really appreciate the tip even though we just recently met last night." Your eyes sparkled at her while you gave the book.

Karen dislikes the overall frailty you keep on showing. You look naive and stupid. Maybe you are. It was cute but still stupid and weak looking. You can literally die in less than a minute if this 'prankster' gets a hold of you. And Karen doesn't even know why she cared but from whatever fuck it was, she likes you. You have this weird vibe that makes Karen feels nice or shit. For years of being alone, scamming people for money, joining in illegal bitty games, and even faking documents. After having Cream with her life, Karen felt like she's opening up to people she likes. And you could guess that she likes you.

You look friendly and Karen wants to be your _friend_. And being _friends_ means, you will let her Red Bitty fuck your shy Classic Bitty.

"Ya know what. Visit me later and take yer bitty with ya. Let's go drink some beer and shit so we can properly meet."

You faltered from the word ' _beer_ ' and your face was about to decline her offer but Karen gave you the meanest glare she can ever give to a soft person like you.

"W-we will be there! Aha haha!" You gave her a nervous laugh. Satisfied with inviting a new friend to her home, Karen finally left the building with the book, to continue with her ' _Legal job_.'

  
**READER'S POV**

You gave out a heavy sighed as you watch Karen left the building. She was nice. She gave you a tip on how to fight back or something. Nobody does that for you. Sometimes you think they don't really care. It was either they'll think you're overreacting or they'll say something like 'I'll just protect you instead.' That protection quote mostly came from your dear friend Stretch...

Speaking of Stretch, he was early here today. 2 hours early due to a meeting with the boss. You've heard from your workmates that Stretch had a fight with an employee from the neighbouring office building. You wondered what actually happened since you definitely knew that Stretch wouldn't really budge to fight anyone from something simple. Maybe it was something serious.

Taking back the new ' _letter_ ' given to you by your so-called ' _Lost Children._ ' It was going out of hand to the point that the head librarian has finally noticed the letters and asked all other librarians to discontinue the free readings to the children temporarily. The letters used to be adorable... But now it was downright creepy.

> _'You look nice when you wear that blue coat. Keep wearing it, please.'_
> 
> _'You should eat more nutritious food, Mother! Bread isn't enough.'_
> 
> _'We can't wait to hear more stories from you, Mother. We'll take you to Neverland soon enough. Pack your things, please.'_
> 
> _'He's waiting to take you **HOME**.'_

  
You pretty much have seen this from those horror movies and you don't really want to die from the ' _children_ ' or in ' _Neverland_.' Crumpling up the newest letter, you threw it out to your now full trash bin... Great. Snatching the small bin, you told your coworkers that you're going to throw your trash before stepping straight to the halls and to the back exit of the Library.

You would have thrown the trash out quickly and went back in if it weren't for the humming sound.

  
Looking to your corner, there was someone floating up and above while drawing on the wall. You gasp and he stopped to look at you with his empty sockets. It wasn't empty at all. His left eye light was Blue and the other one is a... You gasped. ' _Star!'_

He was a floating skeleton who's currently holding a black brush. Paint smudges all over his skull and there were more paints on his clothes.

He was _Ink_.

  
An **_Inkling Bitty_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Your neighbour told you about illegal stuff and you asked for it. Oh noes. You met a cute guy that Stretch dislikes.


	16. Starlight (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Flowers will be on hiatus for a bit. I'm still debating if I should continue it as a fanfiction or as a comic. Oof. What do you think?
> 
> ~
> 
> Bitty types:
> 
> Vanilla = Classic Sans  
> Bro/Cream Puff = Classic Papyrus  
> Blueberry = Underswap Sans  
> Honey = Underswap Papyrus  
> Inklings = Inktale Sans  
> Starry Duo Babies = Outertale Sans and Papyrus  
> Red = Underfell Sans  
> Boss = Underfell Papyrus  
> Blackberry = Fellswap Sans  
> Mutt = Fellswap Papyrus  
>    
> ~
> 
> Tumblr: berryberryberryanddeath@tumblr.com

You don't know what to say.

There's an inkling vandalizing the wall from the other side of the building. You gaped at him but he only ignored you and continued to paint a picture of him and a... Human male?

"Bob?"

You heard someone called out as the exit door from the office building swung open.

A human male came out and looked at you while his inkling bitty flew next to him.

A cute human male. Guy. Man.

  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  


A really cute GUY.

Brown hair in a professional cut. His hazel eyes that seem to glimmer while he adjusted his glasses back to his refined tall nose. His downturn lips that looked feminine and yet pouting from the way his strong jaws clenched for a minute before letting go. And then his adorable freckles that stand out from his fair skin. Dressed in professional attire, he was looking at you in worry.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

He asked you with an accent on his tone. _'An Englishmen'_ you thought.

Letting out a soft sigh, you didn't notice that you were staring at him with your dreamy eyes. It must have been weird to him. It didn't matter to you right now though. All those years of curiosity about ' _Romantic Love_ ' is currently experimenting with your body. Your legs are trembling weak, your hands are sweating, your heart is pounding and you can literally hear it on the other side of your eardrums! Wait- Really?? Or was that your brain?! 

So this is love at first sight. You didn't expect it. You just recently experienced this and it. IS. **AMAZING**.

He still continues to look at you with his worried eyes.

"Are you sick, Miss? Your face is currently red. I believe I should call an ambulance for you." Oh, his voice felt like hot chocolate dripping on your strawberries right now. 

_'God, you need to answer his questions before you make things worse. Alrighty, (Y/N). You can do this! Just act natural!'_

"...Hahrrehahahaa." Shit. You cringe at yourself right now. Wanting to question why you were born stupid.

"....huh?" He asked while the inkling looked at you weirdly.

Finally calming yourself down from your stupidity, you coughed out some of your IQ, stood straight and let go of the trash bin you've been hugging this whole time while he was looking at you. ' _Fuck, (Y/N)_.' Sliding off that humiliation for now. You prepared yourself to speak once more.

"I'm sorry about that. Ahaha... Um. Hi there. I'm--"

"Leaving."

' _what?_ '

You looked back to the exit door of your building and saw none other than your dear friend, Stretch.

"Oh. It's you, friend!" Said your ~~crush--~~ the guy in front of you. "I-it's really nice to see you again... So soon. Aha... Are you a friend of her?"

Stretch squinted his sockets at him before pulling you in the arm but was abruptly halted when the guy pulled your other arm. This time, Stretch glared straight at him.

"Listen, buddy. Let's be real. We both don't like each other."

"But I don't-"

"Well, I do. Who wouldn't?" Stretch chuckled before his left eye started to fog with orange smoke. "You went in the library in the middle of the night without any permission, pushed down one of the library shelves that nearly **DUST** me, and now you're gonna harass my friend? Ain't ya a lil bit tough for a blue soul?"

Stretch's voice was cold. Colder than the first time he ever talked to you. The guy who was holding you took a step back before letting you go completely.

"Mr Night Guard. Sir. Stretch, right? I said I'm sorry about last night. I truly am. The Error Bitty escaped my Bitty's traps and went into your own building. I couldn't afford to let them get away. I didn't mean to cause trouble. The Error was just born mischievous and if you were _accidentally_ touched by this said Bitty, nobody really knows what could happen." He said then looked at you. You couldn't help but blush at him

"As for your friend, I was worried. Her face went pale then turned red. She looks ill. It must have been the cold weather we're having, friend."

"We ain't really friends, _'Matt_ .' But sure. Whatever." S tretch continued to pull you back inside before you could even protest. You could only look back to _'Matt'_ and your trash bin to wave them goodbye.

  
  
  


...

  
  


"Stretch, that was rude." You told him.

You were back on your desk and Stretch took a chair to sit beside you. He only hummed at your words before pulling out a monster candy for you to eat.

"I tried to play nice with him but he was too focused on his goal rather than his surroundings, (Y/N). I wasn't kidding when I said I nearly got dusted."

He sighed and pointed out the east wing of the library to where a shelf seemed to be a few feet out of the line. Looking down to the carpet, you can see the difference of what was being stepped by people and what used to be the underneath of the bookshelf.

"See that weird bookshelf who doesn't know how to follow the line? That bookshelf is a rebel." You both chuckled. "He pushed that shelf when I followed him. I only manage to use my magic to hold it before it crashes to the other shelves. He didn't even hear me when I yelled at him to stop. Heh, if ya ask me, I think he's a _Shelf-ish_ person."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Stretch. I don't want you to be splattered by books. Who knows what could happen. You might lose your laziness from all the knowledge suddenly slapped to your skull." 

He chuckled and leaned to your table. Snuggling beside your arm. You were glad that he's opening up with you like this.

"But you should have known that can happen too, Stretch. You said it yourself back then. Humans only have a one-track mind and see others as nothing but a short purpose to push them straight to their goal. I can't blame him if he really was selfish." You can still remember Stretch saying that to you the first few days of your job. He used to be a bit of a jerk and clearly avoided you like the plague. You were glad that you two are now friends.

"Yeah. Guessed it was wrong to assume that everyone is as kind as you, (Y/N)."

"It's... Not like that, Stretch. Kindness to everyone is kinda different. I mean, kindness is still about being kind towards others but, I don't really know... You could say that sometimes, it depends on them on who they're interacting with... I guess.?"

"That ain't kindness, Honey. Those kinds of people are the snobs who pick out the food they only want to eat instead of eating it whole."

"Pfft. Like you who secretly pretend to eat your brother's taco? Or you would sometimes cover it with honey so you can _'stomach'_ it?" He chuckled and gazed upon you from the table.

"You're getting good with your puns. Who're you even colouring to impress? I bet it's me."

"Hehe. Maybe?" Teasing was new to you. Stretch's smile flattened before looking at you dumbstruck.

"Ehe... Really? You're gonna buy me dinner first, Honey."

"Pfft- not like that, Stretch! You said you'll never date a human so no. I fully respect your opinion." You poked his arm. Declining his assumption of you wanting to date him. You really wouldn't mind dating him though. Stretch is a cool person. But you didn't want him to ignore you because you were born human and that you're fine to smooch a skeleton. He might think you're gross. You know Stretch isn't fond of humans so you try to push out weird topics away.

"Ahahaha... Yeah... I did say that back then." Stretch somewhat cringed.

Did... Did you say something wrong? Was that awkward?

"B-but hey! We can always hang out of course! I mean- we're friends, right? I'm not judging if you still feel awkward to humans. Trust me, Stretch. Not all humans are bad."

  
  
  
  
  


...

**STRETCH'S POV**

  
  


After a few more hours of hanging out in your Library desk, you finally prepped and went home along with your co-workers who joined your walk. Stretch depressingly punched the wall at the locker station. Pessimistic and annoyed at himself for saying cruel things to (Y/N) back then. If he could go back in time... He would have punched his old self.

He literally blames Red and his other edgy alternate selves for being such a prick.

  
Stretch sighed and continue on with his work.  
  
'welp. I guess I'm going to see that other guy again. Gonna make sure those annoying Bitties won't get in this time.'  
  
  
He chuckled before leaving the locker station. Completely ignoring the old memory of him telling (Y/N) about humans being _greedy_ creatures.  
  
  
  


**KAREN'S POV**

  
  
  


When Karen heard a soft weak knock on her door, she slammed it wide open only to be disappointed to see a Bro Bitty instead of your shy Bitty.

"Dude, where's your Sans Bitty?"

"H-he's kinda not feeling well right now. Ahaha..." You shyly shrugged before Karen let her in with a new idea on her head.

_'This could still work. Can it? Is it illegal to ship my Sans to his bro? **Nope**.' _

"Come on and sit on the sofa." She pointed out the black messy sofa with multiple clothes and beads hanging around in different places.

You don't seem to mind the decorations of her home(except for your cringing Bitty,) and Karen was fine with that. Her house was... A mess and can damage someone's eyes. Some trash here and there, some of her wigs and clothes were hanging around the furniture. Her wall was a mixture of black pin and white wallpapers. Even some of her jewellery was on the floor, beside her boots and heels. Other than those, Hello Kitty decorations sprawled every corner of her apartment. Everywhere. From fans, pens, laptop stickers, pillows, picture frames, posters, plates and even the freaking blender, it was a Hello Kitty brand. People would have thought it weird. Yet, Karen loves Hello Kitty that much.

You sat on the other end of the sofa with your Bitty sitting on your lap while Karen sat on the other. Offering you a pizza and a beer, Karen pushed the beer on your hand after you declined the drink.

"Grow a dick already, (Y/N). Yeesh, how old are ya even? 6? Come on, relax for a bit." Karen told her before surfing the channels on her flat-screen TV. 

You took a sip and coughed at it. Couldn't help but snort, Karen has given you mercy and took your beer before chugging it down in one swing. You were amazed but stayed silent about it.

_'Alright, Karen. Food, drinks, TV. Next, small talk before sex. Bitty sex. Duh.'_

"So, ya been working on the library since forever?"

"Well, I-"

"GREAT! Ayt, (Y/N). So I have an Idea."

Karen cut you off and went to her room to pull out a Bitty cage. You looked annoyed and Karen thought it was cute to see your brows twitch in annoyance.

'At least she has more emotions than one.'

"What's inside the box, Karen?" You asked. Your Bitty looked up to Karen, also curious of what was inside.

Unfortunately, she had lock Cream in his box when he's in heat due to him being more aggressive.

"As I was saying, my Bitty is in heat. He always acts like this. Am thinking that if he finally gets laid, he'll stop being a bitch for once." She placed the box in front of you with a smug on her face. "So what ya say?"

"... W-what do you even mean?? I don't understand all this?? What's wrong with your bitty??" You asked. Seems to be highly confused from whatever was going on with your Bitty and the supposed to be _'hang out'_ time. The box aggressively twitches and jerked a few time and you continue to look wary at it.

"IS HE EVEN OKAY?" Your Bitty asked. Karen forgot to introduce herself and Cream to the new Bitty but didn't bother since they can talk while _'interacting_.'

"What I mean is, let's have your Papyrus Bitty and my Cream to fuck each other. We can watch them get cream pied each other." Karen winked. The horror on both your Bitty and your face screams all the nope inside your heads and from the way, you madly blushed shouts _'Virgin'_ everywhere.

_'Dang it. Why is it that all of the softies I've met have to be virgins and cringing at everything?_ '

  
  
  
  
  


**READER'S POV**

YOUR NEW FRIEND IS A PERVERT.

You really weren't one to judge people directly. People can have urges and such. That's okay. It's part of the human needs. That's their life too. Not yours. But the problem is…

She wants your Zuriel to multiply with Cream.

  
  


"Ahaha… Um- Karen? D-Don't you think it's a little bit too early? Zuriel is still a young adult a-and! Haven't experienced those things too! He hasn't experience h-heats!" You stuttered. Explaining while dearly holding Zuriel to you. Protecting him from the way Karen's eyes glimmer. Obviously fantasizing him with her Bitty doing ' _something else_.'

"He can handle Cream! Come on~ I won't even charge you for the exotic babies! We'll take full responsibility. I'll add up the baby budgets and support. We'll be good parents!" She nods to herself before opening the box and moving out of the way.

  
  


A sudden low growl came out from the box. You flinched and held Zuriel tighter on your chest. Panicking and wanting nothing more but to leave this instance. Zuriel trembled as the box twitched twice before a skull popped out to peek at you and Zuri.

"Zuri, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was going to happen!" You took a step back when the Red heated Bitty jumped out of the box. Pin-sized eye lights and breathing heavily. He crouched on the table and prepared to leap at you.

"I'M SORRY TOO! I THOUGHT THEY WERE FRIENDLY! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUNG BY A BEE!"

You both screamed when the Bitty pounced straight. Waiting for Cream to bite off your iron grip at Zuriel, nothing seemed to happen and all you could hear was your and Zuriel’s scream. Peeking back to the horny Bitty, you saw them floating in the air. Covered with magic that you can recognize anywhere. Dark red aura straining Cream from his attempt to teleport.

This was Bub’z magic.

“Don’t ya worry yer pretty lil skull, bro. I’ll BEE-t him up till he buzz off,” he said before dunking Cream back to his box.

“Hey!” Karen yelled. Bubz ignored her and threw the whole box on her way. Pushing her back to her room. You could only watch this happening while still holding Zuri to you.

“Your new friend is a freak, fruitcake. We’re leaving-”

He didn’t manage to finish his word when the red Bitty teleported out of thin air and pounced straight at Bubz. Pushing him to the wall. Bubz gripped his hood down while clenching Cream’s jaw. The Red Bitty reached for the hood only for Beelzebub to hit Cream’s pubic bone with his kneecaps. Cream dropped to the ground, clutching his private part before kicking Bubz’s Tibia.

Cream dragged Beelzebub down and placing himself above him, locking his knees on Bubz’s Femur.

“Bubz!” you screamed. Looking back to Karen for help only to see her… Blushing?! Two hands placed firmly together in front of her smiling lips. Panting heavily as her eyes wide open, watching the two Bitties 'struggling for dominance.' Her face was in the many shades of red.

‘Oh god, What is she thinking now?!’

“Ya think yer some brave ass shit, huh?” Cream spoke, grabbing Bubz’s hoodie.

“Nah. Just someone who has a bone to pick with ya.”

“Fucking asshole! I’mma show yer face who’s the fuckin boss here!” That was the last thing Cream has said before pulling up Bubz’s Hoodie.

Oh no.

Cream stood off and moved away in a panic. His empty socket staring back to the devil’s single red Light.

“H-hey, (Y/N)... I thought you said your Bitty is a Classic?” Karen sobered up and stepped back.

"Ahaha... Why so scared now, Cream? Cat got your tongue? I still haven't tho." Bubz rose from the floor and wickedly smiled at him. He reached for the other Bitty's collar and,

"Boo."

The lights were suddenly cut off. You were pushed back to the couch with Karen, holding her up in one arm while the other still held Zuri in the dark.

  
You suddenly heard a cruel laughter in the corner. It was Nightmare in the dark. You tried to stand and speak but you couldn't. Karen was laying on top of you, unconscious.  
  


“Hehe… Sweet Dreams.” You last heard before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> True Nightmare.  
> Everything is illegal. Karen visits and meets your 'legal' bitties.
> 
> Inkling's name is Bob. As in Bob Ross.
> 
> ~~
> 
> This took longer than expected. Sorry. I was on trial and error on the fight scenes. It was really hard to make the fight scenes. I now highly respect authors who can do a lot of fight scenes. So sorry about the delay. 🤣😅
> 
> Fanart:  
> Chapter 12 cover: https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/post/623763698587172864/flesh-in-you


	17. Down to the rabbit's void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got stuck on Karen's Dream. You found out what happened to her family. You and Karen bonded. You met Matt again. Matt and Karen met.
> 
> WARNING:  
> TRIGGER WARNING: MINORS DYING IN THE DREAM  
> YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING | TRIGGER WARNING | TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> I've updated the tags.  
> Chapter contains minor age death/children dying.  
> Read at your own risk...?  
> Gore: mild(✓)/hard(?)(close. Maybe)
> 
> I was hesitating and continuously redoing this chapter multiple times. Hoping on giving it a safe line while keeping the story together and the same.  
> I hope this was okay. Sorry for the delay.
> 
> Also, thank you Lunar_Demise for helping me out to this chapter!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING | TRIGGER WARNING | TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> SKIP TRIGGER PART. PLEASE SEARCH: ~TRIGGER WARNING: END~

You were dreaming...

And glowing green? You weren't sure why but after you blinked, you suddenly appeared in a dark hallway. This time, it wasn't the hallway to your apartment. Not from the library either. It almost looked like you were in an old Mansion though. Rotting carpets, mould-spotted walls, broken glass and cobwebs everywhere. This was too spooky for you and the only light source in the hall was yourself. Still glowing green.

"Hello?" You spoke. For the first time since you ever stepped foot in your dreams, you were conscious and aware. You can walk on your own. You feel more sober than you remember ever being in a dream.

And clearly, you can hear the sound of whispers coming from the corners of the hallway.

They whimper and wail out multiple names. You don't understand what was currently happening until you felt a hand on your shoulder and yelped.

"Ah!"

"It's me! It's me! It's just me, Miss (Y/N)."

Turning around, you saw Dream. A _really_ tall Dream. He looks like his original version! Standing near the same height as you- he was a few inches taller than you, Dream is… adorable! 

"Dream?! W-where are we? Are you a dream? I mean- like the dream-Dream-nightmare thing or the real dream-Dream?"

"I... Don't really understand that but I'm real. We're somewhat in a dream but don't worry! It's not really your dream... Or nightmare. You're kinda asleep and awake... I guess? I'm confused too but your soul was dragged here." He explained.

So that's why you're more sober than afraid. It felt nice to not be afraid every once in a while.

"Okay, Dream. How do I wake up? Also, didn't I tell you guys to stop manipulating my dreams?"

"... Well... I'm not really sure how to wake you up. This has never happened before. Even if Nightmare and I can spread dreams to multiple people. I think this happened half-heartedly."

"Oh... Can we find Nightmare here?" You asked

"Yup. We just need to follow the negativity."

He pointed out the sudden appearance of a door on the side of the wall. The door didn't look old or made of wood either. It was made of flesh with ruby-like crystals stabbing out. What's worse, it has human veins sprawled out everywhere on the door with long,black hair tendrils growing out of said veins. Looking at the door caused a pit of disgust to form in your stomach, but it was doing it’s job stating the obvious, that this **_IS_ ** Nightmare's door.

You look back to Dream, expecting him to open the door for you but he only looked away. Sweating, gloved hands hidden behind his back while whistling to himself. Obviously not wanting to touch the fleshy door.

_'And here I thought he'd be braver._ '

Grabbing the doorknob, it suddenly jerked away from your touch and spread out this mucus-like slime. Suddenly, it blinked and appeared as an eyeball staring straight into your soul.

"Ah!" You then screamed and jumped at Dream only for him to scream as well. He caught you and ran off to the other side of the dark and creepy hallway.

  
  


...

  
  


You weren't quite sure where you are but it was obvious that you and Dream are currently lost. Somewhere far away from Nightmare's door.

"Dream!" You yelled. Still shaken from what you experienced. It felt real. The liquid-like slime from the doorknob felt real. Everything right now feels like you're fully awake and walking. Running. Panicking. ' _If I were to die here, would it affect me in real life?_ ' you asked yourself.

"I'm sorry! It was gross!" Dream irked.

"I thought you're used to these things? How do you save people??"

"I- I am! I just-- just avoided the fighting and went on to people who aren't really affected by a nightmare!"

' _What?_ '

"I... I don't know." Dream leaned on the wall before sitting on the ground. You felt bad for questioning his abilities. Guilty even. Breathing off your growing annoyance, you sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Do you ever get that feeling that... You just... Don't want to be yourself anymore, Miss (Y/N)?" You leaned on his shoulder. "Seeing the other Dreamers stand up and fight their brothers until... They get dusted... I don't want that, Miss (Y/N). I just want us to live like ordinary bitties- it's selfish but... I'm sorry."

Dream covered his sockets in shame. 

"Sometimes... I do, Dream. I'm scared too. I'm weaker than most people. And we all want to live. It's okay to feel that way. It's okay to be selfish." You snorted. "A skeleton friend of mine even once told me that all humans are selfish. Even me too I guess. I still think it's okay to be one."

"... Your friend is mean, Miss (Y/N)."

"Pfft. True... But, he's very kind and sweet sometimes."

Dream leaned on the side of your head. Cuddling you in the dark corner of the hallway and you let him be.

"I'm tired, Miss (Y/N)."

"I understand, Dream. Even the strongest person needs to rest too and so do you."

"I want to be normal, Miss (Y/N)."

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to, Dream."

"... Miss (Y/N)?"

"Yes, Dream?"

Dream rose from his sitting and kneeled in front of you to look you straight in the eyes. His eye lights glowing pure and bright.

"... What's my name?" Dream asked.

' _Name. **Oh** … Oh shit._' you haven't named them. You haven't given them some names. They've been living with you for a while now and you haven't named them.

' _Shit. But they never asked!_ ' you argued to yourself.

... Then again, they don't know how adoption works... Oh god, you forgot that they don't know how this works! YOU made them wait to name them and they've been waiting for weeks now! Mentally slapping yourself, you couldn't understand why you didn't notice this. They were so silent of their needs too! Dream only has 3 uniforms in his room and some shirts and shorts that Bubz's gave him. You haven't even bought them their **OWN BEDS**.

Dream continued to watch your face change from passive to distress. He was confused and thought that he asked the big question at the wrong time.

"Miss (Y/N), it's okay. Um-"

"I'll be honest." You stood. Holding his shoulders before going in for a hug.

"Dream, I haven't thought of a name for you yet because I thought you didn't want to be named. I'm sorry, I was ignorant and forgot that you guys didn't know the process of this. I made you and Nightmare wait for so long."

You bit the inside of your cheeks to hold back your self hate.

"Let's think of a name later, Dream. I'm still sorry. I don't know. I'm very sorry."

He hugged you back and snuggled his skull against the sides of your neck. You felt his teeth grin through your skin. It felt weird. Like it was an actual skull.

"Alright, Miss (Y/N). Let's get out of this nightmare. This time, I won't _chicken_ out." Dream pulled away from the hug and stated in confidence.

... You didn't want to break the moment.

You really want him to keep his confidence.

But-

"You're amazing, Dream! Brave and _EGG-cited_ to get out of here." You snorted. **FINALLY** , a pun you can throw to them. Victory was yours! Dream cringed from your joke but gave you a thumbs up as support.

“While I’m happy that you’ve made a joke, but I don’t think this is the right time- we really need to go.”

Dream didn’t give you time to speak as he picked you up and carried you bridal style while he dashed back to the Hallways and stopped at Nightmare's door. The doorknob blinks at again and moves out as Dream kicks the door open only to reveal nothing but a void of darkness.

It was dark… and creepy.

“Dream? The room looks empty… And dark…” You said. Gripping Dream closer,afraid to enter the floorless void. Dream didn’t speak, he simply stepped inside only to dive into the void.

You both fell deeper in the void.

The void felt heavy. You couldn’t breathe, even as you continued to struggle against the heavy air. The only thing you could do right now was clench Dream’s uniform tightly in your fists, gripping him hard in the hopes that he could save your own dear life. Both of you continued to fall in the darkness. You felt like both of you were falling in an endless pit. That was until you saw a small light growing larger the longer you fall.

“Miss (Y/N), don’t let go. No matter what. Don’t speak. If Nightmare isn’t here, his power will hunt us instead of her.”

“Who’s her, Dream?” Dream didn’t answer your question. Speaking of dreams, you wondered if this was even your dream. Was it?

“Dream? This isn't my dream, right?”

“Correct.”

“Who’s dream is this…?”

“... Miss (Y/N). It would be unwise if we try to do anything to her right now. Your safety is my only priority. Please understand.”

‘ _Oh no._ ’

“We’re in Karen’s nightmare, aren’t we?!” Dream merely glanced at you before facing forward again.

You were indeed in her dream. The bigger the light grows on your fall, the more noise you could hear from down below. Dream doesn't seem to want to help you save Karen. You somewhat felt upset that he wouldn't want to but you didn't push him to help you. You may need to ask to stop this with Nightmare instead.

Dream halted and went on afloat in the air. Below us was a room… And it made your skin _crawl_ and your stomach **twisted**. You badly want to vomit.

  
  
  
  


**~ TRIGGER WARNING: UNDERAGE MURDER/MASSACRE ~**

  
  


Down below was a room with no doors or windows. The room was cluttered with extremely large kitchen utensils. You felt like this dream was for a bitty, seeing that everything was too big for the normal human size. 

Below them, there were shadowy figures wearing black three-piece suits on a torture spree with the normal-looking humans. Moving around in a cycle. On your left side, you saw one dark figure who had just finished stitching a man's and a woman's face together. Both lips are sewn jointly like in a kiss, their front legs were also sewn with each other. Hands tied from behind, both naked and the dark figure placed them on the pole. Tying them a shape of Spades before cutting the sides of their stomachs to fill in with rats. The figure didn't stop as it pulled out an ice pick and stabbed their eyes out before pouring in a bucket of maggots.

The woman screamed and tried to pull off the stitches on both hers and the man's mouth. She nearly succeeds only for the dark figure to stab an ice pick to her ears

You held your mouth to resist the vomit as you finally looked away from the couple. The man was left to squirm as the rats on the woman's belly finally made a few holes to poke their heads out.

You didn't want to look on your right because it was more horrible than the couple's torture. But you did so to find where Karen is.

  
  
  


You really **regret** doing so.

  
  


Children sprawled on the ground. Hands, wrist and feet nailed on the floor, two teenagers were in a different corner from the other four children. The teenagers had more nails on their body. Seeing that nails were too small for the wrists, they instead, nailed the skin on their side. You then saw the dark figures walking near to the children, holding a tactical hammer on their gloved hands. Before you could look away, the figures suddenly slammed the tactical hammers to their small limbs.

Bones **cracking**. Blood _sprawling_.

The loud piercing cries of the children struck you straight to your soul. Begging for mercy. Pleading for them to stop.

They didn't stop.

  
  


They never stopped.

  
  
  


They continue to hammer down their bodies. The two young teens suffered the same except that figures used a spikier hammer. 

You tried to hold your sobbing only for Dream to place a gloved hand on your mouth and gripped them shut.

"I'm sorry, Miss (Y/N). We can't die here yet." He said.

He didn't flinch from the scenery. He didn't stutter from the screams. What was wrong with him?

  
  


' _Tap. **Tap.**_ **Tap.'**

You heard.

Looking around, you saw the giant jar in the middle of the room. 

The jar looked like your old jar from where you placed both Dream and Nightmare before. The one where Bubz's placed a lot of horrors.

It was the old jar of wonders.

Red-muck like liquid waves around the jar, black fur strings clung on the glass like thin worms wiggling out. Organs, a large rat head, faeces and limbs mixed inside the disgusting jar. You don't remember it like this. Then again, it was too small to see and you never really looked inside back then. You were just focused on the bitties inside.

In the middle of the most wonderful mixture inside was a blond little girl. Oh God, there was a child inside. She was trying to get off the water and her head was the only thing she could manage to rise out of the blood.

You already know this **girl** is. And you also know that you could die if you let go of Dream.

But you aren't cruel to let your friend die like this.

You pushed off Dream. Losing out of balance, you fell and dropped over one of the dark figures in suits.

Everyone suddenly stopped moving and looked at you. The dark figures, the couples, the children…

You pulled one of the tactical hammers and slammed it hard on the jar. You moved out, expecting for the upcoming flood yet nothing happened.

' _What?_ '

You blinked open only to see the jar didn't crack. Even a single line of breaking. None. Tension in the air was now crawling on your skin. You can feel your spines going cold like you were was suddenly dipped in a pool of ice water.

"Karen!" You called her from the inside. Hoping that she could hear you.

Karen continues to struggle inside. Facing her back to you, you stood and ran back to grab for the hammer and swung once more. No crack.

  
  


The couples giggled together.

  
  
  


You swing again. No still crack.

  
  
  


The dark figures stood straight and clapped professionally at you.

  
  
  
  


You strike again and again.

  
  
  
  
  


The children were cheering on every strike you did.

  
  
  
  
  
  


You inhaled and continue to swing again. And again.

  
  
  


And **again**...

  
  


You can hear them cheering yet their voices and claps felt so cold on your skin. You know they're not really cheering for you. They were cheering for your desperation. When you strike once more, you accidentally let go of the hammer only for it to bounce on the ground and land straight on the toddler's head.

You finally barf out your lunch, breakfast and everything. Kicking and punching at the jar, you screamed for Karen to look at you. You begged for Karen to push the jar from the inside, hoping for it to crack if it loses its balance. You begged her to stay alive.

And then… she stopped her struggling and was pulled down thick blood. Looking everywhere inside the jar, you couldn't see her. The liquid was too thick for you to see inside. Suddenly, a hand slammed to the glass. Causing the jar to **crack**. Another slam and the crack grows _**bigger**_. You smiled and happy to see your friend would survive this wicked hell. Although… your smile faltered when she slammed her head this time.

You hesitate and wish you imagined what you just saw but… Karen has a muzzle of a _pig_.

You stepped back away from the jar, the figures moved out of your way and kneeled in the corner. The couple and the children forcibly pulled their broken nailed limbs off the tiled floors. Some nails and torn skin were left on the ground but they kept their silence. Placing themselves beside the dark figures.

You didn't understand what was going on until Karen finally broke the glass and the flood came, pushing you to the wall. The stench and squishy feeling of the organs were slapped to your chest and lower body, altogether. You screamed and called for Dream to save you but when you looked up, Dream sprawled on the ceiling, covered in black slime. Eye socket hollowed and unmoving. ' _Oh no._ ' You let Dream die.

You let him **DIE**. He prayed for his life to you and yet, you _disobeyed_ his request to stay silent.

  
  


A fly flew to your sides and a sudden sheer animal cry came from Karen. You recognized that demonic scream. It sometimes haunts you in your dreams. You would hear it scream before your dream shifts to a normal one.

  
  
  


' _No_.'

Looking back at her, Karen finally stood up regardless that her limbs were twisted and stretched out long. Karen's face was replaced with a pig's rotting face. Maggots wiggles out of its eyes, nose, out and ears. Skin colour was in the colour of death and rotting.

This was the horrifying creature from your previous nightmare. This time, it grew out some wings. Flies buzz everywhere, placing themselves on the children, organs, and faeces. The monster flapped its wings for a stretch. Squealing louder and in union with the flies.

  
  
  
  


You've seen this scenery before. From a religious one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This was **Beelzebub.** **Lord of the Flies.**

  
  


Before you could run, the _Fly Lord_ gripped your neck with its long slender hands and slammed to the wall. Dragging you up and above near the ceiling. You could literally see Dream in your place right now. It was tall. With its long limbs, you think it was around 10-14 feet high. The creature gripped your neck tighter, forcing you to open your mouth wide for its flies to enter straight to your throat.

You choked from the flies. Feeling their wiggling limbs inside your throat, you badly want to vomit out. The monster came close to your face and slid out its tongue filled with more maggots and holes. You could only close your eyes at it and cringe away when it starts to lick at your face. Some of its maggots were left behind in your hair and clothes. You tried to jerk away but the demon held you tight in the wall, its other hand clasped your left thigh. It was licking your left cheek close to your mouth, grunting from every lick.

But before it could directly lick your closed mouth, the demon vanished. You were suddenly dropped to a pair of black oily arms. Opening your eyes, you saw Nightmare carrying you. His tentacles were plucking out the maggots from your hair and clothes.

"Heya, little lamb. Ya seemed lost from yer flock." Nightmare said with a wink.

His appearance was intimidating but you no longer feel the cold and fear towards him or from the nightmare. You felt safe. Gripping on his slimy jacket and looked around, everything turned back into the void. The room, the victims, the wonders of horror. It was all gone. Everything was just plain black and void. You then saw a tensed looking Dream walking beside Nightmare.

"Dream! I'm so sorry!" You sobbed. Dream let out a soft sigh before smiling at you. Patting your head as you continued to cry on Nightmare's slime jacket. Clinging on him for your dear life. Looking at them now, they're both huge and wider than you. The nightmare bitty could be a few inches taller yet, his skeleton arms were thick. 

"It's alright, Miss (Y/N). I really can't blame your soul for being kind."

" yeah, Lil lamb. Didn't expect ya to show some bravery of yers. But please. Don't do it again." Nightmare adjusted his grip on you. Thinking about your soul, nearly every monster in the city would talk about it once in a while.

"What about my soul…?" You asked. Both Dream and Nightmare looked at each other before looking back at you.

"Well…" The dream bitty started, looking away with a flushed skull. "Your soul is very vibrant… and well. You're very kind too."

It's nearly the same answer you receive every time you've asked a monster about your soul. That was just it. Your soul is very 'kind' or 'nice.' You still don't understand why but you let it pass. For now, they need to save Karen.

"Nightmare."

"yeah, Lamb?"

"Where's my friend Karen?"

  
  


"... Ooh." He sweats. "She's uh… she's weird and well- still alive. Very much alive. I uh- ya probably be mad at me for putting her in a nightmare, huh?" Nightmare moves his tentacles and summoned a black door.

"I'm upset but not mad, Nightmare. What Karen was doing wasn't life-threatening."

"But you screamed bloody murder." He whines before opening the door, revealing a room inside. It was a child's room. Decorated with floral baby pink wallpapers and white carpets. Dolls, stuff toys, and dresses scattered around the floor. In the middle of the room was a pink crib, a dark figure but in a maid's outfit… and a younger-looking Karen. Pure blond hair curled and neatly placed on the sides of her head. She was wearing a white dress and looking inside the crib.

"That's the real her, Lamb. She's still breathing and shit but uh… she's been watching that baby die over and over."

A gunshot banged and flinched. Looking back at the crib, younger Karen didn't flinch and continued to watch the figure shooting inside the crib. The dark figure reloaded its gun before cocking to shoot once more.

The shooting continuously repeats itself only for Karen to continue watching. 

"Wake her up if ya want this to end now, little lamb." Nightmare let you down to the ground before he and Dream start to fade.

"Once you wake her up the dream would be over, Miss (Y/N)." Dream stated.

"We'll be here, Lil lamb. Don't ya worry yer pretty little head." Nightmare waved a tentacle at you before they completely faded.

The figure dropped the gun inside the crib before pushing it out of the room, leaving you alone with Karen. You walked straight to Karen, her face looked dull and already dead. Obviously traumatized from the events and to see a child dying.

  
  
  
  
  


**~TRIGGER WARNING: END~**

  
  


"Karen?" You called yet she didn't budge from her place. You placed a hand on her shoulder before holding her face to look at you.

"Listen to me, Karen. You need to wake up." She didn't answer. You hitch a breath in. Feeling your hog tears in your eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Karen." You cried before hugging her. "They were your family, weren't they?"

You did see the pattern. Two adults. Children. Her. This was her Family. The house of Liddell. You recognized their appearance from the news back then. And from how big their house was or the way they were dressed, it was obvious that this was the massacred rich family from the news years ago.

"Wake up, Karen. We need you to wake up." 

  
  


Karen blinked before asking, 

".... We?"

  
  


You lightened up and nodded at her. "Yes, Karen. Please! We're waiting for you to wake up. Cream's waiting for you."

Her eyes blinked awake before flinching away.

"... (Y/N)?! What's going on?? Where's my Cream Pie?!" She asked. The room then started to get darker.

"You're awake finally!" Smiling at her, you felt sleepy. Tired even. Karen also looked the same. 

Kneeling on the ground beside her, she joined you. Holding your hands while looking around the room, noticing how it was fading into the dark.

"Are we dying?" She asked.

  
  


"No. Just waking up from the dream."

  
  


"Oh… well um… Okay… hey, want to grab some coffee and watch T.V. after this?"

You snorted before closing your eyes shut. Fading away to the the darkness

  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  


Here you were now, in your apartment. Watching T.V. about botany and gardening. After taking a bath in which you nearly scrubbed your cheeks until you rip the skin off. You sat on your sofa with a coffee on your hand. Beside you on the sofa was Karen who also took a long bath in your bathroom and was drinking coffee. Well, coffee mixed with rum.

After you both woke up, her room was a mess from Bubz and Cream's fight. You offered to help clean out in her home tomorrow and that she can sleep on your sofa for tonight. It was already one in the morning and you two seemed to finally calm down. Same goes for both Cream and Bubz. They were finally sleeping in and Karen's lap after a long fight of barking each other.

  
  


"Hey (Y/N)?" Karen asked.

"Yes..?"

"Am sorry about forcing yer bitty to Cream. I was kinda being selfish at that... And about the dream." She gently pat Cream's skull.

"It's alright, Karen. Zuri has forgiven you and… I'm also sorry for your loss."

Zuri, Dream and Nightmare were currently asleep in your bed. After explaining to Karen your situation about them, both twins stated that they've used too much of their powers in the dream realm and were tired. You let them sleep on your bed after giving them kisses on their skulls.

"I… I lost them all. My family. It's um. Seven years ago… I think? I don't really like remembering it." Karen said.

You leaned on her side and gently patted her shoulder. Comforting her as tears start to fall from her face.

"This- heh. This feels weird, (Y/N). I never really talked about this before so yeah." She sobbed while you continued to comfort her.

  
  


"I sometimes miss them. But I hate my parent's relatives. No one would take me in because they're afraid to be next or some shit."

She wiped the snot from her straight edge nose.

"But yeah. I ran off from those shitty foster homes and lived alone. Stole some money, did drugs. Survive and shit. Was always alone till _Cream Pie_ came." You both snorted.

"You were brave, Karen."

"Sure. I don't really know what I'm doing with my life. I'm just… moving around. Avoiding the shitty topic that was long forgotten by people."

You can still remember watching the news with your parents. The Liddell massacre was on the red headlines. It was stated that the whole family died… wait,

"Karen? I remember seeing your story from the news. But it said that everyone… that. Sorry. Although, why didn't they told the people that you're alive?"

She sniffed and chuckled.

"To protect me. Duh. If they told people I'm alive then… Those fuckers who killed my fam would come back for me."

' _Ohh_.'

"That was back then tho. I think they finally forgot about me and just moved on or shit." Karen leaned back at you and rested her head to your shoulder.

"(Y/N). Thanks for being here."

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Your shift today was long and tiring. It was a good thing that tomorrow was your rest day. Then again, sleeping at 4 in the morning only to wake up at 7 am. It wasn't the greatest thing yet, you don't regret comforting Karen. She wasn't on your sofa when you woke up this morning. Maybe she went home before you woke up.

Walking around the local grocery store, not the Mall you've been with Bubz and Zuri, you pulled out your list to grab for bacon at the meat freezer section. Lately, Beelzebub has been craving for meat on his meals. You don't mind giving him some. You were just worried if this was okay for his diet. You planned to search out about Horror Bitty's diet food.

You were about to grab some more bacon when someone else reached for it.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you can have it." That voice.

You looked back to the voice and saw Matt standing beside you. His bitty was sitting on his head, doodling on a tiny sketchpad.

You blushed… But alao Panicked as well.

' _Crap, my eye bags!_ ' You looked away before saying, "Y-you can have it! Gotta go, bye!"

Walking away, you feel embarrassed that he was seeing your tired face.

"Wait!" He grabbed your hand. ' _HNNGGG-._ '

"I'm sorry… I- I'm being rude. Please, let me introduce myself to you. My name is Matt and this inkling on my head is Bob."

You looked at him and his bitty before giggling, "Like Bob Ross…?"

" Y-yeah. That's his name." He let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Hehe, right. I'm new from this part of the city and I work at the company building beside the Library. It's nice to meet you um…"

".... Oh! My name is (Y/N) (L/N). R-right. It's nice to meet you as well, Matt." You anxiously chuckled.

"My pleasure, (Y/N)." He smiled… still holding your hand.

  
  


' _Oh, God! My hand is sweating_ ' you inwardly screamed. Your hand was literally sweating and you hoped that he wouldn't notice at all. He still hasn't let go either!

"Hey! The fuck ya doing to my friend?" Someone said.

Looking to the corner, it was Karen! Wearing a matching black spiky hat and jacket, her pants were ripped at the front and her shoes scream mercy to be cleaned.

"O-oh! I was only introducing myself-"

"While holding her hand for so long?" Karen rose a brow and glared at Matt. He suddenly let go before taking a step back.

"I-it's okay Karen! He's uh- a friend from the Library." You hoped that Karen would chill for a bit.

She looked back at you and then back to Matt with a more intense glare before walking close and pulling his necktie. Matt choked and pulled back to not get strangled by the tiny woman.

"Do something shitty and I'll hurt you," Karen warned him. Matt could only gulp and nod at her.

"Ya tell him, Mom!" Cream shouted.

You and Matt looked at her to find the bitty but couldn't find Cream on her pockets.

"You brought Cream with you?"

"Sure did. Was gonna buy some cleaning junks and saw you here."

"Uh…" Matt spoke, "I don't wish to be rude but, where's your bitty…?"

Karen snorted and pointed out her chest.

"Oh…?" he said.

"Wouldn't that be too hot for the bitty?" You asked. She was wearing a thick jacket after all.

"Shit. You're right. Hold on, baby. Momma's gonna let you breathe." Opening her jacket, Karen wore a low black V-neck top. A very _low V-neck top_. Between her fine breasts was Cream laying on the softest cushion in the world, waving at you before sending wink.

"K-Karen! Your chest is showing!" You stuttered. She merely laughed while you and Matt looked away, blushing.

"It's a red bitty!" Matt said

"Duh. Are ya stupid or is this yer first time seeing one.?" Karen insulted him.

Cream cackled on Matt's flustered face and Bob merely watched while drawing out. He would occasionally look at you but would look away when you look at him back. You've guessed that he was a shy bitty.

This was… fun. You wished you could bring your companions with you here.

"It's my first time! Although, it's fascinating to see a Red or Edgy Bitty being this close to you without biting or harming your skin," Matt claimed and continued on with the topic. Triggering Karen's interest to know more about her bitty.

The three of you continued your shopping together until Matt excused himself. Saying that he was done and needed to get home soon.

Once you were with the cashier, Karen pulled you in the corner and whispered, "I'm gonna visit you later and we're going to something."

"... W-what?"

"Ya looking lonely shopping and walking alone. Strangers can come near ya. Ya ain't even protected. Cream told me your soul is buffed occasionally but… Don't ya want yer bitty to join ya?"

"Buffed…? And well, I guess I do but- you know my situation. They can't just come out in public. They're… you know."

"Pfft. That's easy" she claimed.

"How's that easy, Karen?"

  
  


"Simple. Make them _legal_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> Fashionista Bitty. Rumors spread errors.
> 
> Neverland Arc: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF NEVERLAND  
> ENTER: BB
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> So~ we finally reached the naming the twins part. Any suggestions?
> 
> \- Lucifer(Night)(7) and Gabriel(Dream)(7)  
> \- Aziraphale(Dream)(6) and Crowley(Night)(12)  
> \- Epiales(Night)(14) and Morpheus(Dream)(15)  
> \- Nightingale(Night)(2) and Primroses(Dream)(4)  
> \- Phobos and Deimos(1)
> 
> Epiales Ans Morpheus is the winner. UwU update tomorrow.


	18. DATING START! ✓YES   _NO(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the delay. :)

  
  


On your way home, you both walked together and passed by the local pet shop. Karen noticed their new items for sale in the window display. It was a box of MTT brand bitty clothes. The box was shaped like a make-up case drowned by the many shades of pink. With the sparkling hearts and frills everywhere, it was fancy looking for a set of clothes. Claiming that there's an overload of 25 articles of clothing inside... And they cost _200_ \- ' ** _NOPE_**.' It was too pricey and too much! Still, Karen dragged you inside to buy one.

You really wanted to say no but with the way she glares at you with those amber eyes, you know you can’t say no.

You sighed and continued on your way home with a new bundle in your hand. You hoped that it was worth the money and that they aren't all pink.

  
  


...

  
  


"WOWIE! IT EVEN HAS HATS!" Zuriel squealed as he tried out each and every hat from the box.

You had to admit, the bitty clothes were well made and they aren't all pink and sparkly, only the two pink and blue ruffle dresses in the corner. It has a mixture of brimstones, furs and plastic pearls. It was an ugly eyesore. Turns out, those tiny dresses were very rare. Maybe selling it online could return some of your money. $200 was too much for your wallet.

"Hey, Smiles! Ya should try this to cover yer ugly face." Cream chimed as he threw the dark blue beanie and black shades. Bubz caught the items and tried them out in front of your compact mirror.

"What'd ya think, fruitcake? Am I as cool as my bro?" He asked. Zuri gave a tiny ' _NYEH_ ' from his corner as he tried out a black leather jacket.

You couldn't deny that Bubz looks like an actual Classic Bitty. Denim boxy jacket paired with some ripped pants and a white shirt with a burger and ketchup _splattered_ design. He also wore the given shades and beanie.

"Like ya got a date to go," Karen said. Drinking another can of beer as she lofts on your sofa while typing on her laptop.

Apparently, she knows how to fake documents. It was one of the reasons why she can freely waltz around the city with cream plugged in between her... You didn't like doing something illegal and would really like to do it legally. But after Karen explained that once those shelters and shops found out what kind of bitties you had, they'd take them out of your hands in an instant. Plus, it can take months to officially get the ID. You wanted to have the ID now since you found out about its discount perks at the local pet shops.

"THAT MEANS YOU LOOK RATHER DASHING, BROTHER!" Zuriel chimed in.

"Wait- What about me, Miss (Y/N)?" _Morpheus_ , who used to be just _Dream_ , asked.

He was wearing a rather more relaxed attire than the others. A plain white sweater with a polo shirt inside designed with zodiac star signs. The shirt was designed for a star bitty but Morpheus seemed to have taken a liking of it. Denim jeans, and plain white sneakers.

"You look comfy with your attire, Morphy." He blushed and tried to correct you with his new name. After some debates and a long conversation with their names, both Dream and Nightmare had decided to choose Morpheus and Epiales. Dream being Morpheus and Nightmare as Epiales. Karen whined as she wanted their name to be _Aziraphale_ and _Crowley_ from a movie. Curious enough, the twins searched for the origin of the names on the internet. Instead of seeing the origins, the twins stumbled upon the fandom and saw the ' _fanarts_ ,' ' _shipping_ ' and ' _fanfictions_ ' about the characters. It felt like the duo was again traumatized as they heavily declined the names.

You like their new names though. They choose it on their own. You were curious as to where they heard the name so when you asked, Morphy told you that he once saw it while creating a hole for his room... A.k.a your antique encyclopedia set. You sighed.

"OH, MY DEAREST (Y/N)~" Zuri called. Doing his catwalk, elegantly swaying and showing off his grey coat while twirling his rather long red scarf. His dark blue pants and the white inner top fits him perfectly. "DO I LOOK RATHER MORE DASHING OR MUCH MORE HANDSOME?" He asked with a wink.

You chuckled and stated that he looks much more handsome on his attire but did tell him that it was too warm. "Maybe you can wear that grey coat some other time...? When winter comes, you can wear it."

Zuriel gasps, "THEN I'LL LOOK MORE HANDSOME IN WINTER? WOWIE!" and cheered on with his brother while adjusting the now tangled scarf. Having both Bubz and Morpheus helping him to take it off.

Sitting on your shoulder was Epiales who would occasionally poke your cheek or play with your hair. He didn't bother joining in with the clothing since he specifically stated that his clothes are made entirely of his magic. Even though he can't wear clothes, you still gave him the fingerless mittens with star patterns in it. 

Karen once told you that there were some rumours in the underground that Nightmare bitties can revert back into their original appearance so when Epiales suddenly spreads out the black slime from his whole arm and reveals a pair of tiny skeleton hands to wear the gloves, you were amazed. Although, Epiales did this for a mere second before covering it with black slimes again. 

' _Maybe he's shy_ ' you thought. You decided to pretend that you didn't saw him do that.

"Am almost done here, just need to fix some parts for ya. So, (Y/N). Ya gonna _date_ that Matt guy soon?" She asked before closing the laptop.

"WHO?"

"Matt guy?"

"You date, Miss (Y/N)??"

"Oh great. Now yer gonna date someone?? Ain't we enough in yer life, little lamb???"

' _Damn it, Karen_ ' you internally cursed as your bitties suddenly cornered you. All four in your lap and continued to ask more questions.

"No, Karen. I'm not even interested in dating." You denied.

"That's a lie, fruitcake. Ya blushing." You flinched when Bubz clawed your sleeves. Eye sockets hollowed empty and staring straight to you.

"D'awww~ someone's jealous that their human is dating someone~ HAHAHAHA! Ya guys are fuckin pussies." Cream mocks. Causing half of your bitties to jump off your lap and to the table, intimidating Cream off as he starts to walk backwards.

"Ya wanna say that again to my face, ya lil shit?" Epiales warned. His tentacles flew out and went to grab Cream on his leg, making the bitty to fall on his back. Bubz joined Epiales but kept his claw fingers to himself.

' _Claws_.' You rarely see him having his claws this sharp. You were so sure that they weren't that sharp a few days ago.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cream suddenly cried out. Calling Karen for help.

"Heh" Bubz chuckled, "was so sure yer name is _Cream_ and not **_Scream_**."

Cream stood and pounced on Bubz only to be pulled by Epiales from his foot. The trio wrestled on the table and you sighed while Karen merely rolled her eyes off before pulling out her phone to keep herself busy.

This wasn't anything new anymore. Those three would fight but without causing too much injury or using magic on each other. You and Karen made them promise to keep their rough play safe.

"Shame, (Y/N). He's cute, I gotta admit that. But pretty much a goody two shoes for me. Thought he was your type or something like that?" Karen continued to ask.

It was true though, Matt is cute. Handsome even! Pretty eyes, shiny hair, charming smile, and has manners too. You imagined what it would be like to date someone like him. It must be nice seeing that he's also kind and gentle. You imagine what he would look like if he were to date you. Inwardly cringing at yourself, he would think it might be awkward to date someone like yourself. You're awkward. You can't decline that you really are. You don't just collect old books, obsessed with stars or dress up like your grandmother. You also have three illegal and top-ranking bitties that shouldn't even be on any normal person's hand.

You sighed. So much for imagining something bigger than what you have now. 

"Yer all idiots if ya think yer human should be single forever! No human can live without shitty hugs, physical touch and those shit from another human!" Cream shouted to both Bubz and Epiales. Huh, maybe Cream is also a caring bitty on the inside. "Humans are like fuckin bitties! She needs to find a mate to have sex, ya know! And then do it again every month like Ma!"

"... Karen-"

"No. Don't ask. Lil shit likes to pry on my privacy. And _he's mistaking_ this from my _period_." She glared at him before continuing to text on her phone.

You facepalm. Nope. This Red Bitty is a bad influence to Bubz and the others.

"(Y/N)?" Zuri called. Looking down to him, he blushed and looked anywhere but your eyes. "I-IF YOU NEED TO DO THE UM... THAT. ITS OKAY TO DO IT. JUST BE SURE TO USE PROTECTION! WE WANT YOU TO BE SAFE, (Y/N)."

"Zuriel- it's not like that. Dating can also be platonic too. Without doing those things." 

"Pfft. What are ya? A nun?" Karen snorted and you glared at her.

"Matt and I can just.. You know, Hang out like friends. I mean- he and I aren't even friends yet so it should be a hangout first before dating." Right, you weren't even sure if you were his friend yet. Would have been awkward if you went on a date with him without even fully knowing him. Jeez.

"Ya. Sure. (Y/N)," Karen spoke while still using her phone. "He's been panicking with the date thing. Good thing ya thought of just hanging out."

... Wait-

"Karen. Who are you talking to? Who's he?? No- You can't just suddenly find his number--"

"It's Matt. Wasn't that hard to track him. Lol. He was stupid to tell his full name." She smirked while showing her chats with Matt. He seemed to be in a state of panic with multiple spelling errors and yet, what caught your eye wasn't the previous questions and shenanigans. It was Karen's question of wanting to hang out together with you.

Matt hasn't replied and is still _typing_. Three dots dancing and teasing you as things start to _intensify_. Karen cornered you in the chair to fully view the phone together. All bitties followed and were sitting on your and Karen's shoulder.

Then Matt finally replied.

> « I _would love to. When can we all hang out?_ »

**' _HOLY CRAP-'_**

"OH MY GOD- (Y/N), YOU BETTER GET LAID ON THIS ONE!" Karen squealed on top of her lungs

"KAREN NO!" Screaming at her vulgarity, she then sent him a message of hanging out next Friday at the newly built Monster theme Park near the city.

"Oho~ Karen yes~" she sounded smug.

You inwardly screamed until you felt your brain was melting before running straight to your bed. Hiding under the sheet and pillows. Karen merely laughed and followed your tracks before jumping above you.

You both didn't notice Matt sent another message.

> « _I hope you don't mind me bringing Stretch. I do really want to befriend him too._ »

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


You never once expected in your life that you'll ever wear shorts in public. It wasn't wrong or anything, you just felt shy wearing one in public... And you had to shave your legs as Karen said so. Speaking of, Karen literally dressed you up for this event... Not fully.

Checking yourself out from some random car's window, you thanked the heavens that your bitties are kind enough to stop Karen from going crazy on dolling you up. After multiple items of clothing from both yours and her closet, you both agreed for you to wear pastel-yellow Jumper shorts with some mini star badges sewn on the pocket fronts and a white plain shirt. You also wore your white socks and sneakers to look more casual.

You definitely like what you're wearing. It was refreshing and one bitty did say you look nice with it. ' _Thanks Bubz_.'

"(Y/N). Did ya text them where they are? It's already 2:30 and it's fuckin hot as shit. I thought ya said it's gonna be cloudy or something?" Karen whined.

"The weather news did say it was supposed to be cloudy today." You said. Looking up to see it was rather sunny today.

"Hmph! Ya know, ya should be trusting yer guts more than other people's words. Yer gonna kill ya self someday cuz of it." She said. Taking off her black beanie to tie her hair in a ponytail style. Karen was rather wearing more casual than her normal getup. An oversized black top and white jean short shorts with spikes on the pocket lines. She was still wearing her fishnets and black high heeled ankle boots. Not to mention a shoulder bag with a Hello Kitty design.

"Pfft- she'd be dead before she can even decide for herself, Momma." Cream laughed at you. Sitting on Karen's shoulder.

It was rather unfortunate for you not being able to bring any of your companions. Karen said to at least give it a month first before using the ID. Telling you that the authorities may detect your license as a fraud if you were to show it quickly. Although it wasn't something to happen out of random or anywhere, you prefer to not push your luck too much so you left them at home for now. 

You sighed and stuck your tongue out to Cream before pulling down your lower left eyelid. It was childish but he was buying it. He just gave you the middle finger and Karen merely flickered his hands down. Too pissed to deal with his mischief.

Looking around, you guys were currently in front of the theme park, beside the parking lots. Waiting for the boys to come.

Hearing a vehicle parked nearby, you saw Matt coming out of the vehicle and gave you a wave.

"Karen." You called, "Matt's um- he's here."

"Oooh~ so now the dating starts-"

"Karen no- hush please." 

"Fu fu~ Buy me one of those rainbow bagels and a large soda then I'll shut my ass up~"

"... Fine. Deal." She giggled and pretended to zip her mouth.

"Ladies. Good afternoon." Matt spoke beside you. "I'm guessing we're only waiting for Stretch now."

Karen and Cream snickered, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Ahaha... Good one, Karen." He awkwardly laughed. Karen merely rolled her eyes at him before switching her focus to Cream who's currently on her shoulder.

"Please don't bully him," Bob spoke. Revealing himself from Matt's shirt pockets. Well now, this was the first time you heard him speak. It was rather unexpected. Merely, he was smiling at Karen while politely asking her to not bully his owner.

Cream scoffed at him and, "Aww~ Lil Bob Ross can speak now. Ya finally stopped yer doodling and finally planned to talk and shit?" 

"Cream. Honey. Not now."

"Yes, Momma."

This was rather awkward. Especially that Bob was now staring at you and smiling. Usually, he'd avoided looking at you. Although, right now he seemed to be enjoying your awkward presence and discomfort at his stare.

  
  
  


" ...AND REMEMBER. YOU BETTER TAKE THEM HOME BEFORE 7 PM."

Looking to your other side, ' _Oh_.' You suddenly saw Stretch with his brother Blueberry. He probably teleported Blueberry and himself here.

"Bro, she ain't a kid tho."

"WELL, HUMANS ARE ENDANGERED RIGHT NOW. DON'T BE LAZY AND JUST TAKE THEM HOME SAFELY. OTHER THAN THAT, IT'S PART OF THE DATING MANUAL VOLUME 1, CHAPTER 4: ALWAYS ESCORT YOUR DATE HOME."

You giggled at them when Stretch pretended to choke himself to death while being lectured.

"Who's the tiny guy wearing a police costume, (Y/N)?" Karen whispered.

"He seems... Well, I don't know if he's older or younger than Stretch." Matt said. Both of them flocked your shoulder as they continued to stare at the skeleton brothers. Feeling their heavy hands on your shoulder, you nudged them gently before telling them about Stretch's brother.

"That's Sans or Blueberry. Stretch's brother. He's a bit loud but really friendly. He also works at the human and monster police department." You said while Blue continued to lecture the obviously bored Stretch.

"ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO BRING ONE OF THESE." Blue gave Stretch a box in which he checked it out.

"What's this, bro?"

  
  


"OH. FOR PROTECTION, A BOX OF MONSTER CONDOM."

  
  
  


\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just some tiny author's note here. Whoever's been spamming my anon ask box with negative comments of whether or not will I be updating soon. Please stop. It's not encouraging or helpful. Some have questions about the Fanfic(mainly 5 questions) and I'll answer it here. It's a bit of a spoiler sorry but I'm a bit annoyed from the questions since some is being spammed on my tumblr. :/
> 
> • will reader have a harem bitty?  
> > No. Not everyone is romantically interested on Reader. Stretch(yes for romantic interest.) Bitties; Beelzebub(TBA), Zuriel(sees reader as a mother and friend.), Morpheus (sees reader as a mother and comfort to stay in control.), Epiales (sees reader as another person to take care with. Check tags. Nightmare is a caring person here.)
> 
> • will you add the other skeletons here? Not as a bitty. Will reader have other skeleton as romantic interest?  
> > Yes but only as side characters the only main skeletons here is Stretch and the bitties. And no, reader will not have the other skeletons as their romantic interest.
> 
> • am I going to ship reader and Stretch? Reader x stretch or reader x horror?  
> > Maybe.
> 
> • the bitties are too soft.  
> > Patience is a virtue.
> 
> • will you be updating soon? Why are you taking too long to update?  
> > I understand and it's my fault to say that I will be updating soon. But recently, the anon spam in my tumblr is not helpful and has been lowering my author side. It's making me anxious. I let the anon ask be there for art requests. But no worries, I'll be removing it for now. 
> 
> Though, I'm thankful for the other anons who're sweet to me. I haven't replied on those yet because i wanted to draw Zuriel saying thank you owo. I'm still having a hard time to draw a papyrus lol.
> 
> ~  
> Next Chapter:
> 
> The sound of bells. Hunting. Split off. Who's with (Y/N)?
> 
> ~~~
> 
> I finally drew myself a fanart for the fanfic. XD I'm so sorry.
> 
> Link: https://berryberryberryanddeath.tumblr.com/post/626029223544553473/i-drew-my-latest-chapter-yay-owo-this-is-how-i


	19. Box of Prevention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A MONTH. HOLY CRAP.
> 
> sorry for the delay. I've been awfully busy at work in the office. I still am. This is short but I'll try my best to keep on updating. Can't do much since my work got doubled. OTL
> 
> Thank you for those who still read this. QwQ

**_STRETCH P.O.V_ **

Stretch wants to cry. He badly wants to be dusted on the very spot he was standing on.

(Y/N)'s female human friend seems to be enjoying his suffering as she continued to laugh like an idiot in public. Her _cackling_ was annoying... Same goes to her _annoying-looking_ skeleton bitty that badly reminds him of the **_bigger_** version at home.

Swiftly, Stretch threw the box of condoms away only for his brother to catch without breaking a sweat.

"Bro, please! Throw that thing away- **I don't need it!** " Stretch cried. Frantically looking back to (Y/N) and Matt, they looked away, embarrassed from his brother's shenanigans.

"OF COURSE YOU DO!" Blue chimed, "VOLUME 4, CHAPTER 7: ALWAYS BRING A _CONDOM-_ "

"Bro, please. Stop-" Stretch tried to cover Blue's mouth but the skeleton continued to run his mouth.

"NOT ONLY DOES IT BRING GOOD LUCK ON DATES BUT ALSO COMES IN HANDY WHEN THINGS-"

"Please Mercy-"

"GO _'SMOOTH'_ AS THE BOOK SAY."

Stretch was now basically kneeling on the floor, aggressively tugging his brother's uniform and begging for him to shut up. His skull was glowing in bright orange, shaking and wanting to cry badly, Stretch mustered up his courage to look at your reaction to his humiliation.

You gently waved at him with a pitiful smile on your face. At least you were kind enough to not laugh.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO BRING MINI-STRETCH WITH YOU." Blue pulled out a miniature version of him from his blue top pockets. 

He never truly understands why his bro would keep another version of him when Stretch was already enough dead weight to their bills. Regardless of the fact, Stretch let his bro keep the tiny version of... him. Naming the lil guy as ' _Mini-Stretch_.'

"I MADE HIM MEMORIZE THE BOOKS ALL NIGHT SO HE CAN ASSIST YOU WHILE ON THE DATE."

' _yikes_.'

Taking the mini-Stretch from his brother, the bitty was asleep and dead tired. Probably from listening to his siblings rumbling. "No wonder it looks like it's about to die. I can do this alone, Blue. Let the little guy take a rest. I'm not that dumb."

"OH. YEAH. **_SUUUURE_ ** YOU CAN." Blue pulled Stretch's arm from the ground and placed the box of _prevention_ to his lanky skeleton hand. "YOU'RE JUST ABOUT TO FORGET THE CONDOMS. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PROTECTION THIS LITTLE PLASTIC CAN DO? A LOT, BROTHER. TRUST ME, SHE'LL THANK YOU LATER."

Your female human friend, who's still on the floor, starts to wheeze and tried to speak. "Oh god!! I can't breathe-- I can't-" then proceeds to laugh more.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Stretch finally stood and spoke to his brother. "Look, blue. I don't want it."

"BUT BROTHER-"

"but whaaaaaat?" He whined. He just want his brother to finally leave and go to work already.

Blue took the box from Stretch's hand and pointed out something from the very corner of the box.

Looking back at Stretch, Blue smiled and, "IT'S **HONEY FLAVOR.** "

Your friend finally squealed. Crawling to your side, she laughed more while shakingly pushing your legs to Stretch while Matt, the idiot, pulled you back and away from the scene. He was looking away while resisting to laugh like an idiot he was. 

_'Yeah well, fuck you. Weirdo.'_

No longer taking the humiliation, he immediately teleported his brother to the Human-and-Monster Police Station- specifically inside an empty cell. Immediately seeing both Boss and Creampuff already here.

"WHAT-" Boss sputtered. It was the only thing Stretch heard before teleporting back to you.

You offered your arms after seeing his miserable face.

No longer caring for his ego, he dives in for a hug while crying on the crook of her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Sunday


	20. Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a while and might be dead for a bit too. QwQ this is also a short chapter. I haven't been taking care of this story. Sorry. OTL
> 
> I haven't asked my friend to proofread this(if you're reading this, hi. I'm sorry. I was scared to disturb you. QwQ;;;) so yeah, there could be some grammar error and stuff. Let me know in the comment section and I'll fix it. ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽
> 
> -author yeets herself away as fast as they could-

☞ Beelzebub

  
  


"... Where exactly ya taking me again?" Bubz asked as he tried to squirm out of the shackles. Pulling the heavy cuffs close to his blurry red light, he tugged once… twice, and gave up after Epiales yanks the connected chains on the cuffs.

"Can't you hurry up already? We don't have much time right now." He huffs. Dragging both of them at the back alley of Ebott City.

Epiales said this was only a short walk and yet, him being tied down like a wild dog while walking in public felt like he was being walked in shame. While Bubz is guilty of too many things, he believes that he at least deserved to know why he was being dragged like this by his black mud alternate self.

Shabby old buildings, the stench of piss nearly at every intersection they walk by as homeless humans and monsters alike scattered around the neighbourhood. Bubz was used to places like this. He grew up here with his adopted brother. Regardless of the fact, he felt uncomfortable. He suddenly missed the very comfort of his fruitcake's home.

Crawling on a rat's hole and taking another turn from an opening, "Yo Ep. If ya think ya can throw me out here with ya kinky handcuffs and chains, ya can forget about it. I can get my ass back home, ya know." He smirked.

Epiales nearly stumbled on the muddy street from Bubz's _scandalous_ remark and glared at him. "Will ya shut the fuck up?! We ain't here to get ya lost! We're looking for your shitty pleasure so ya can stop being a fucking creep every other two weeks."

"Pleasure? Holy shit, Ep! I'm not on heat-"

"Motherf- **THE OTHER ONE**. Your hunger for damn meat! Stars! Ya picky prick! We bought you all kinds of meat in the fucking market and ya still go _sniffing_ her groin and _licking_ her fingers every night!"

He abruptly looked away from Epiales. Yes, he's dead guilty for it and maybe he did deserve to walk like this. Bubz couldn't resist sweating from being caught.

"Kay. Fine. What ya even plan to do? Don't tell me there's some black market here that sells human meat or some shit."

"Nah." Epiales gazed around. Remembering a certain building with fewer humans around. "We're going hunting."

  
  
  


~

  
  


☞ Fruitcake

  
  


You didn't expect that monsters can puke… No, wait- you meant a  _ skeleton _ monster to puke. You gently pat Stretch's back as he dunked his head inside the trash bin, embarrassed that he was puking out in public.

"The ride wasn't  _ THAT _ bad!" Karen declared. Looking at her side, Matt with a shirt stained by Bob's rainbow puke, was still holding the ground and unable to stand. "Get up, Matt! Man up already! 400ft drop from the sky is for fucking pussies." Matt sneered at her, "I feel like I almost died, Karen." 

Then again, Mettaton Extravagantly radical roller coaster ride was too extreme.

"Look at (Y/N). She ain't even crying like some spoiled brat. Hmpf! And I was even expecting her to be sobbing from the ride!"

With all the horrifying dreams you've experienced from Epiales, the ride didn't even rattle you at all. Though you didn't want to agree with Karen's extreme hobby so you mumbled that the ride was  _ scary _ .

After a few minutes of Karen moments, Stretch wiped his skull and Matt finally composed himself. You held Stretch's arm and walked him to a nearby bench. "You okay, Stretch?" He nodded and smiled at you. Not noticing that you were still holding his arm.

You look back to help Karen with Matt but instead, you see Matt wobbling on his steps beside a smirking and not-so-much helping Karen.

_ Oh no. _

Karen smirking with a sparkle on her eyes could only mean more trouble.

"So uh, Matt and I are gonna buy some food and drinks~ y'all stay here and… I dunno~" she gestured you with a flying kiss before yanking Matt with her. Leaving you alone with Stretch.

Speaking of Stretch, he leaned his skull on your shoulder. Eye sockets shut closed. 'Poor _Stretch. He must be so tired from the ride._ '

You gently pat his skull and allowed him to rest.

"Listen, (Y/N)..." He spoke, "Am sorry about my bro. He's embarrassing sometimes but he means no harm."

You couldn't help but snort at him, "Pfft. I don't know, Stretch. It looks like he was doing it on purpose. What did you even do to make him commit such savage revenge?"

Stretch lightly chuckled and shrugged. "Heh. Too many puns, I guess."

"I guess he doesn't have a funny bone in him."

He then playfully finger guns at you, "one point for my apprentice." You both giggled and continued to throw each other's puns.

  
  
  


This moment felt weird to you. Somehow, it feels like the street lights are brighter and you could only hear Stretch's cheeky laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> ????????
> 
> What's that sound?
> 
> ~~
> 
> Ah jeez. Hits:12986 on this story. Q////Q thanks you guys. I don't even know why you'd like this story. I'm not even that great of an author. ((Honestly, I'm still new at this. GNFRKSNDI--))


End file.
